The Key to Destiny
by bizzleb
Summary: When Spyro calls Matt back to the Dragon Realms once more, he finds much more than he bargained for and then some.  At the end of the day though, it will change both the lives of the young warrior and a certain dragoness forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my loyal faithul! Guess who? ;)_**

**_That's right, the direct sequel to Key to the Soul has arrived...at least for one chapter anyway. I know a lot of you are really excited for this, and I am too to be honest. I'm pretty sure I have a good idea for the plot line, so I hope I can meet both yours and my own expectations. _**

**_One last note before I begin, I just want to once again thank my good friend and fellow writer Riverstyxx for an amazing drawing she made of one of the main protaginsts of this story, Selema. It was better than I could have ever imagined, and I am incredibly grateful. In return, I hope to give you and everyone else a great story. _**

**_On that note..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their respective owners. I do own the characters Matt and Selema._**

* * *

><p>On a calm, starry night in the Dragon Realms, all of the inhabitants of Warfang were asleep in their beds. Most were having peaceful sleeps without a care in the world. It was almost as if nothing could disturb them.<p>

However, one dragon wasn't among them in the world of dreams. Instead, he slowly crept through the shadows of the new Dragon Temple towards his destination. It took him only minutes to arrive in a large room that held within it a pool of green water, known simply as the Pool of Visions. As the dragon slowly crept up to the pool, it gave off a faint glow that barely illuminated his face, showing a pair of lilac eyes.

The dragon grinned before opening his maw and shooting out several small fireballs towards the torches on the outer edges of the walls, lighting the room within seconds.

"That's better," said the young dragon, whose scales were revealed to be a clean shade of purple along with a golden underbelly and wings. "Now then…" The dragon closed his eyes and narrowed his brow in concentration, seeking that which he desired. He was one of few dragons who could use his mind in a way that would allow him to see things from far away.

That is…until his thoughts were interrupted…

"Spyro?"

The purple dragon gasped at the familiar voice, opening his eyes and whirling around. He then breathed a sigh of relief when he found it's source. "Cynder…I didn't see you there."

Cynder, a gorgeous black dragoness with green eyes and a magenta underbelly, sighed and walked towards him. "Spyro, it's the middle of the night. What are you doing back here?"

Spyro sighed. "I'm sorry, Cynder. I just…I just couldn't sleep."

"Have you been having those nightmares again?" she asked with genuine concern.

Spyro nodded slowly. "I can't explain it…but I just have a feeling there is still something terrible is out there, Cynder. Something…evil."

"Spyro…you and the Guardians haven't sensed any evil presences for some time. We finally have the peace we fought so hard for."

"I know that, but I just can't help it, Cynder." Spyro turned once again to the water. "That's why I decided that we need help."

Cynder's eyes widened. "Spyro…are you sure? I mean…you've tried several times already to contact him."

Spyro put up a paw to stop his lover. "You're right…but…I've never tried to do it at this certain time before."

Cynder hesitated for a moment before her eyes widened again. "Oh…I think I see. Still, are you sure this will work?"

"No, I'm not" Spyro replied. "But we won't know till we try." He then closed his eyes once more and breathed deeply. "Wish me luck…," he whispered as his mind and vision extended farther than he ever dared…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the nether reaches of space, there was a small ship gliding through the stars and worlds around it. Inside, a young human around the age of 20 was piloting it, yawning loudly after a long day.<p>

"Man…I'm tired," he said out loud to no one in particular. "Meh…probably should hit the sack."

The young man then slowly eased out of his pilot's seat, stretching his arms way over his head. He had dark brown hair and eyes that went along with a somewhat athletic figure. He wore nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts as he made his way over to the small cot inside his ship, his body and mind desperate for rest.

His name was Matt, one of the chosen wielders of the mighty weapon known as the Keyblade. Using it, the young man was one of the guardians of the worlds, protecting them from all that would deem them harm. There was no doubt it was a difficult job, but it was Matt's destiny to fulfill it. As of late though, it seemed that all he'd done lately was just do regular check up on worlds, occasionally stopping by Disney Castle to check up with the King or the Matrix to train with his mentor, Neo.

Matt yawned once more before he decided to finally lay down. He found himself a little more tired than usual for a reason he couldn't explain. Still, Matt decided that it was the fatigue talking and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. Within seconds, he'd closed his eyes and was able to fall fast asleep…

_Matt found himself driving in his beat up green sedan. He was traveling in the country on a late afternoon, the sun shining brightly as it slowly disappeared over the western horizon. His first thought was something along the lines of déjà-vu, to which he brushed off immediately. Matt then wondered where his destination was, to which he couldn't remember either. Though to be honest with himself, he didn't really care at the moment, enjoying the view._

_Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Matt heard a voice. "Matt? Matt? Are you there?" _

_Matt's eyes widened. He knew that voice. Thinking quickly, he rammed his foot into his brake, causing the car to swerve slightly before coming to a complete stop on the paved road. Matt then quickly jumped out the car and looked every which way he could to find who'd called him._

"_Spyro? Spyro, Is that you?" Matt asked._

"_By the Ancestors, it worked! You can hear me?" _

"_Of course I can…I guess," Matt replied. "Wait a minute, what's going on here? Where are you? I can't see you."_

"_Listen carefully to me, Matt. You're dreaming right now. Right now, I'm communicating with you through the Pool of Visions back in the Temple."_

"_You are?" Matt asked. "You mean this is really you?"_

"_Yep, and Cynder's right here with me," Spyro replied. " She says hi, by the way. However, I can't keep this up for much longer so I'll have to keep this short. I need you to rerturn to the Dragon Realms as soon as you can."_

"_Huh? Why? Is something wrong?"_

"_I don't have time to explain, Matt. Just please get here as soon as you can. This is really important."_

"_Hold on a minute! Spyro…!" _

"_See you soon.."_

Suddenly, Matt found himself awake once more in a cold sweat, breathing a little heavy after what he'd just heard.

"Did that really just happen?" Matt asked himself as he whirled his legs around so his feet were touching the floor. "How bizarre…"

Somehow, someway, Spyro had managed to contact him on his own. It had been at least seven or eight months since he'd left the Dragon Realms. Whatever it was the purple dragon needed him for, it must have sounded urgent or else he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble to call Matt himself. The Keyblader made up his mind very quickly, hurrying over to his pilot seat once more to lock in his destination coordinates.

"Hold on, guys," he said. "I'm on my way." He then remembered something very important. Matt looked down upon his wrist, smiling widely. "It's good timing too…" Around his wrist was a small, black band with a white jewel in the middle. The jewel was shining very dimly at the moment, being farther away from it's counterpart. However, as he got closer and closer to the Dragon Realms, Matt knew the jewel would shine a little more brightly.

With one hand on the wheel, Matt took the wrist with the band on it and placed it over his heart, remembering just who had that other band and what it meant to them both.

"…I've got a promise to keep."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you have it! I'm sorry for the briefness, but I promise that the next few chapters on should be a lot longer. Also, I'll do my best to get the chapters out on a somewhat regular basis. However, I'm still a college student, so i can't make any promises.<em>**

**_What lies ahead for our heroes? What sort of danger could there possibly be this time? Find out soon!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Glad a lot of people still have given me some support here for this sequel. It makes my day. :)_**

**_Sorry again for updating so late, and super sorry for those paying attention to my Kingdom Hearts saga. I'm still waiting on a solid finish to my poll question, which is in a three way tie at the moment. _**

**_Before we begin, I'd like to thank the two authors who lent me their OCs for their stories. I hope I use them well and to your liking. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. I will list the OCs and their owners at the end. I do own the characters Matt and Selema._**

* * *

><p>It took Matt about half the next day to travel back towards the Dragon Realms again, having been a considerable distance when Spyro had managed to call him. Somehow, the purple dragon ceased to amaze Matt and what he was able to do, making the warrior very thankful to have Spyro on his side.<p>

As he approached the world, Matt did his usual check of his scanners for any dark activity. "Hmm…," he said while rubbing his chin. "Nothing on the scanners as far as I can tell, that's a good sign. Still…"

Matt then reentered the world's atmosphere and set his sights towards Warfang, where he knew his companions were waiting. As he set his ship down, Matt's eyes whirled around at the city and the surrounding area, which looked pretty calm and peaceful as well.

"Everything seems to be in one piece," Matt thought out loud. "I wonder what Spyro could have been so worried about…" Matt knew that he'd have his answer soon enough.

The Keyblader maneuvered his way towards his usual hiding spot before landing the ship down properly. After shutting it down, Matt gathered his bag full of essentials and exited the ship, locking it and covering it with as much brush as he could find. After the incident last time he was here, Matt wasn't going to take any more chances. Neo would kill him if he had to come back to fetch him again.

Satisfied with his work, Matt quickly slipped on his bag. He now was wearing a blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt along with a small metal chained necklace. He also was wearing a pair of blue jeans along with his black sneakers, having changed attire on the way.

However, just as he turned to start his trek to the city gates, Matt heard an all too familiar voice. "Great to see you back again, Matt!"

Matt gasped and whirled around before letting out a sigh. "Spyro…don't scare me like that man."

The purple dragon chuckled a little before putting up a paw in apology. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"I saw your ship on the way in, and this is where you've had it set down before. I just thought I'd greet you here in person this time."

Matt shrugged and walked over to his friend, extending his hand for Spyro to shake it.

"It's really good to see you again, Matt," Spyro said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Matt replied. "But I am curious to why you asked me all the way here in the first place." The young human looked around. "Everything seems under control."

"All in good time," Spyro exclaimed. "C'mon. There's something I want to show you first."

Matt sighed. "Alright then."

The two then began walking through the forest towards one of the city gates. "So," Matt then said. "How have been things been going since I left? Any trouble?"

Spyro smiled. "Things are alright for the most part. The city is looking great, and we haven't had any trouble to speak of since."

"That's a relief," Matt replied. "Uh…umm…how's uh…how's Selema been? Is she doing OK?"

"Selema's doing just fine. She's had her own home for quite some time now, and she's even taking a few classes too."

"Classes? What do you mean classes?"

"You'll see what I mean soon."

"Ok…I guess. I can't wait to see her again. She didn't miss me too bad…right?"

Spyro chuckled. "We all missed you, Matt. Things aren't as exciting without you around."

Matt blushed and chuckled nervously. "Oh…I wouldn't say that. I mean, how can it be boring here?"

"You'd be surprised," Spyro said. "Don't worry, Matt. I won't keep you too long from seeing Selema. She really did miss you."

Matt nodded. "Thanks, Spyro."

It took the duo a few more minutes before they reached the open gate. Matt was then surprised when he found that a certain black dragoness was waiting for them.

"You know boys," Cynder said with a somewhat annoyed look in her eyes. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"Great to see you too, Cynder," Matt replied. The black dragoness quickly changed her face to a smile, allowing the Keyblader to give her a small hug. "I still can't believe Spyro managed to call me."

"You and me both," Cynder said. "But then again Spyro ceases to amaze me."

The purple dragon blushed furiously before clearing his throat. "Ok, ok. C'mon, Matt. Wait till you see this."

As Matt followed his dragon companions into the city, he quickly noticed a major difference since his last visit, causing his jaw to slightly drop.

The city itself had remained the same, with most of the buildings and shops looking in top shape. However, the big difference now was that there were far more flesh and blood dragons roaming throughout the city! Dragons as far as Matt could see that were mixed in with the occasional mole or other creature.

"Whoa…," Matt said. He walked alongside Spyro and Cynder through the large, bustling crowd. Dragons of many colors flashed by him, along with several adults and a few hatchlings alongside them. It really was a dragon city now!

"How…?" Matt asked weakly. "How in the world did all these dragon get here?"

Spyro and Cynder laughed a little at their friend's expense. "Funny story, actually," Cynder said.

"It turns out…," Spyro exclaimed. "That the Guardians and I weren't looking hard enough when we were trying to find more dragons."

"Huh?" Matt asked. "You lost me."

"Well, we had a feeling there were still more out there after we'd found Selema. It wasn't until we found a lone fire dragon along the edge of one of the far mountains till we made any progress. The Guardians sent the two of us along with Selema to investigate the area, and boy did we make a discovery."

"It turns out," Cynder continued. "that there had been several secret havens built before and during the war to hide other dragons underground in case the Dark Master ever fully returned to power. They were kept so secret that not even the Guardians knew their location."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Ok…that makes some sense."

"Once we found the havens," Spyro replied. "We managed to convince their inhabitants to return to Warfang with us. Ever since, the city has been growing and thriving."

"Wow…that's…that's just fantastic. Now this world can really get back on track."

"You said it," both dragons answered him.

As the trio continued their trek towards the Temple, Matt couldn't help but notice all the stares and whispers he was being given. Of course, he expected something like this to happen with a human entering their home.

"Uh, guys," Matt exclaimed. "Did you happen to tell all these dragons about…well…you know…?"

"Uh…well…," Cynder said.

"We explained as much as we could to the leaders of the havens about what happened since the end of the war," Spyro answered. "We didn't forget to mention about what you and your friends did for us, and neither did the Guardians."

"Still," Matt said as he continued to feel the eyes upon him. "I guess it's just a little uncomfortable…that's all."

It took another couple of minutes before the trio eventually arrived at the Temple once more and went inside. Sensing Matt was a little anxious, Spyro and Cynder led him towards the main chamber before they all took a seat.

"Alright, then," Matt then spoke up. "Let's cut to the chase. Why am I here? What was so 'urgent' that you needed me to come?"

Cynder looked at Spyro with a sort of anxiousness of her own before the purple dragon cleared his throat to speak.

"First of all, thanks again for coming on such short notice," Spyro began. "As you saw just now, the dragons are back in Warfang once again and finally in peace for the first time in ages. Because of that, the Guardians and a few of the leaders wanted to hold a celebration in our honor."

"A celebration?" Matt asked. "You mean like a festival?"

Spyro nodded. "Cynder and I didn't like the idea at first, but eventually we came around because we wanted everyone to be happy and to enjoy themselves."

"Ok…but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Matt," Cynder then said. "A part of the reason we asked you here was because we remembered how much you've done to help make this possible as well. We wanted to thank you properly by having you being honored as well."

Matt's heart was filled with great joy at the thought, but he still remembered he didn't need too much attention. "That's really nice you guys…but you don't need me for that."

"Of course we do, Matt. It was you who brought us both back from that limbo, helped us beat Malchoir, find Selema, and help keep history intact. You deserve the recognition."

"I guess…but…," Matt looked up and stared his friends in the eye. "I have a feeling that's not the only reason I'm here though, is it?"

Spyro sighed. "No, it's not. You see…well…I have been having these nightmares lately…about something bad happening during the festival."

"What kind of bad?" Matt asked, his brow raised in curiousity.

"I'm not entirely sure…I just remember hearing people screaming in terror…and an evil voice laughing in the background as thought they were enjoying it."

"Hmm…"

"It's serious enough that Spyro thrashes around in his sleep," Cynder pointed out. "It's really beginning to scare me too these last couple weeks."

"I see," Matt replied. "You're pretty serious, huh?"

Spyro narrowed his eyes. "Dead serious."

"So let me guess…you called me here because you've been afraid of a potential threat at this festival in your honor?" Spyro nodded. "So what is it you want me to do exactly? Keep watch?"

"I know it's not much," Spyro exclaimed. "But I just feel as though something terrible is coming and I had a feeling you could help us."

Deep down, Matt was a little disappointed in the developments at hand. In simple terms, he was there as a bodyguard!

Cynder, sensing the warrior's doubts, decided to offer her own view. "Let's put it this way, Matt. If we're wrong about this, then the worst that happens is you get to just relax and celebrate with us for a few days. That's not so bad, is it?"

"Well…no it's not."

"Besides, we hardly ever get to see you these days. We know you're busy too, but it's still nice to stay in touch every once in a while."

"True…too true…," Matt replied with a small nod. "Have you told Terrador and the other Guardians yet?"

Spyro nodded. "Only those three and the three of us know for the most part. Nobody else. So what do you say, Matt? Can you help us with this?"

"Please…," Cynder added.

It didn't take as long as Matt thought it would to decide. "Aww…what the hell? I suppose it wouldn't hurt too bad…"

"Thanks, Matt," Spyro exclaimed. "This means a lot."

"No problem. So…when exactly does this festival start?"

"A couple days," Cynder replied. "In the meantime, you can stay here with us and help if you want or relax. It's up to you."

"That sounds like a good deal," Matt replied. He then looked towards the door. "Speaking of which…do you mind if I…?"

"Go," both Spyro and Cynder said.

"Thanks," Matt said as he got to his feet.

"Her house is on the outskirts of the south side of the city," Spyro said. "Say hi for us."

"I will," Matt said as he neared the door. "I'll talk to you guys later." Suddenly, the warrior was out of their earshots.

Spyro and Cynder turned to each other and chuckled. "I feel kind of bad for keeping him here this long," Spyro said.

"You and me both," Cynder added, licking Spyro's snout in response.

* * *

><p>As the sun was at high noon over the sky, a certain pink dragoness was just finishing her day at the new school within Warfang's boundaries. Walking out of the front gate, with a brown satchel bag over her back, the dragoness left and found herself on the now busy streets once more.<p>

Selema looked up to the sky and sighed deeply, glad she was done for the day. In the months since she'd arrived in the city, and at the Guardians' suggestion, Selema was enrolled at the newly built school in order to catch up on certain skills she hadn't completely mastered such as reading and writing due to her time in the wilderness. She also took some other classes such as history and magic studies with more of the dragons her own age.

As she waited patiently at the gate, Selema's thoughts were interrupted by a certain someone. "Hey! Selema!" The pink dragoness and smiled warmly as she found one of her close friends walk up.

"Hey, Saffron," Selema replied. "How was your morning?"

The electricity dragoness scowled. "I don't know how much longer I can stand Master Volteer's lectures…I'm surprised I'm still passing at this rate." Saffron's scales were yellow with a more paler yellow underbelly and wings. She also had white horns and a pair of lovely, violet eyes. "What about you? Anything exciting?"

Selema shrugged. "Not really I guess. Just any old day."

"Well, I can tell you one way I made it through class today."

Selema giggled. "Let me guess. You were thinking about that new fire dragon again that transferred in?"

Saffron sighed. "And why not? He's so cool and mysterious…not to mention he's kind of sexy."

Selema shook her head. "Do you even remember his name?"

"Of course I do! It's uh…uh…"

"Flame?" Selema answered for her friend.

"That's right. Flame…" Saffron seemed to drift away for a few minutes before she remembered. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot. My parents and I were wondering if you wanted to come to our place for supper tomorrow night. You want to come?"

Selema grinned. "I'd be glad to, Saff." The pink dragoness was often invited to her friend's home, to which her parents treated her as if she were their own daughter as well. "Same time?"

"You bet!" Saffron replied with a grin.

Suddenly, a rough, loud voice interrupted the two dragoness. "Why if it isn't my favorite girl?"

Selema gasped and shut her eyes tightly. "Oh no…please don't tell me it's who I think it is."

Saffron groaned. "Too late…"

Selema turned to find a large, bulky earth dragon behind her. He had poisonous green eyes along with a pale red underbelly and wings. "Hello, Devron," she said reluctantly.

"Hey, good lookin!" the big dragon greeted her with a large grin, which revealed some gross looking teeth. "How are you on this fantastic day?"

"I'm fine," Selema replied, forcing herself to smile. Devron had been one of more flamboyant personalities to arrive in Warfang to her disgust. She'd heard that he had a knack of trying to woo dragonesses to his whim, always getting who he wanted in the end. Unfortunately, Selema had been on his watch for some time now.

"C'mon Selema," Devron smirked. "I know deep down you want to hang out at the festival with me, so how about it sweet thing?"

Selema, despite her disgust with the earth dragon, kept the best face she could. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to, Devron."

"Aww…come on," Devron persisted. "I promise we'll have a lot of fun."

"She already said no," Saffron spoke up. "So why don't you go ask someone else?"

"Sorry, flashy, but this is between me and Selema. Now then, where were we?"

Selema gritted her teeth and tried to think of something else, but instead a small shriek greeted her instead.

"Selema!" A little silver hatchling came storming through the crowd, jumping onto and wrapping around her neck. "Selema!"

Selema sighed in relief. "Hello, little one! How was your day, today?"

The hatchling's name was Daxelia, but everyone enjoyed calling her Dax for short. "Really fun! We got to tell stories in class today and it was awesome!"

"That's great, Dax," Selema replied. She turned to Saffron. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get her home. See you tomorrow?"

"We'll be waiting!" Saffron replied with a wink.

"Now wait a second. Selema!" Devron spoke up. It was too late. The pink dragoness had already flung the white hatchling on her back and took off into the skies. Devron scowled. "Whatever…she knows she wants me."

Saffron rolled her eyes at the thought.

As Selema flew around the many towers and building in Warfang, Dax continued to talk about all the stories she'd heard. "I even told the one about your hero, Selema."

Selema grinned and looked back. "Really now? Which one might that be?"

"You know…the one with the brave human in it…what was his name again?"

"Oh…that one." Selema paused for a moment. "His name is Matt."

"Matt! Alright! I knew that was it! Thanks, Selema. That's my favorite story ever!"

Selema giggled. "Mine too, Dax. Mine too."

It took only a couple more minutes before Selema arrived at her destination, which was Dax's home. It was a small little house on the outskirts of the city. The pink dragoness slowly walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times before it opened. Greeting her was a large, jet black dragon with blood red wings and underbelly, dark red eyes, and white horns. His name was Nightshade, Dax's adoptive father. To some, Nightshade was a rather menacing looking dragon, with even the Guardians fearing him to a certain degree. Because of this, little to no one was willing to help him take care of Dax. Selema, however, was one of those few, finding the black dragon to be more than most expected of him. The pink dragoness offered to bring Dax home after school every day at no charge to him. As a plus, Dax quickly bonded with Selema, with the former considering the latter a kind of big sister.

"Daddy!" Dax screamed as she jumped onto the black dragon's neck.

Nightshade gave a small smile. "Hello, Dax. How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Awesome!"

"That's good, now run along for a moment ok. There's something I need to talk about with Selema."

"Ok." Dax then sprinted into the house once more towards her room before her father turned to Selema again.

"Thanks again for bringing her home, Selema," Nightshade said.

"Anytime, Nightshade," Selema replied with a smile. "You know it's no trouble!"

"I know, and that's why I feel so terrible about asking this."

"Asking what?"

"I need to run a few errands in the city tomorrow afternoon, and I won't be here for another couple of hours tomorrow. So…I'm sorry to ask, but…"

Selema put up a paw. "No need to ask. I can watch her for a couple hours. It's no big deal, really."

Nightshade sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Selema. I appreciate it greatly."

With that, Selema bid the black dragon goodbye and took off towards her own home, which resided on the south side of the city. It took her several minutes to reach it before she landed and entered. Her home wasn't much, with about an average set up to say the least. The Guardians were willing to give her a better place, but Selema had finally decided on this one, feeling she didn't need too much at all since she was by herself.

Selema took off her satchel and laid it on her bed before going out her back door. There, her small flower garden awaited her. It had been Cynder who'd suggested that Selema take up a hobby with her spare time, to which she decided to take up raising plants. The pink dragoness had several rows of different kinds of beautiful flowers, as well as several herbs as well that could be used for several remedies. It had been hard work to raise them, but Selema was very proud to say the least with what she'd done.

The pink dragoness took a short sniff of some of her beauties before going to grab her watering can. As she slowly filled it up, her eyes slowly stole a glance towards the item on her right wrist. It was a simple black band that had a white jewel in the very center.

Selema sighed and looked towards the sky. It had been a long time since she'd last seen Matt, several months to be exact. Since then, so much had changed in the city and with her life. She still looked and felt about the same since he'd left, not having grown very much at all. Selema had also befriended several new dragons, including Saffron and Dax. She also kept in touch with Spyro and Cynder as much as she could, though those two in particular always seemed to be busy with something.

Still…Selema wondered about the Keyblader. Where he was, what he was doing, if he was in trouble?

Selema shook her head at the last thought. If there was anything that was wrong, Matt would be ok. She knew it.

_Yeah…he'll be fine._ Selema thought.

Suddenly, the jewel inside her band began to glow a little brighter. Thinking it was the sun's rays, Selema covered it with a paw. Still, the jewel began to glow even brighter!

"What in the world…?" Selema asked, looking over her band even more carefully. "How could this be…?" She then gasped, her eyes widening in realization. "Could it mean…?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts…the voice she'd been waiting to hear for some time.

"Selema?"

The pink dragoness gasped as though all the air in her body had left her. She then slowly turned around to face it's source behind her.

Standing there, in broad daylight, was none other than her hero.

Matt couldn't help but stare at her. Selema looked exactly as he'd remembered her. He stood in place for the longest time, just gazing upon the dragoness, unknowing of what he could possibly say.

It was Selema who broke the ice. "Matt…," she whispered enough for him to hear. "Is…is it really you?"

Matt then grinned as far as his lips could go. "The one and only, Selema."

Selema's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Matt!" She then dropped her can and sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her towards him. "MATT!"

The Keyblader jogged a few steps in before he went to his knees and embraced the pink dragoness that flung into his arms. She wrapped her fore paws around his neck as best she could, nuzzling his face as well as she clung to him. They remained embraced for almost a minute, just happy to finally be together once more before, neither saying a word during that time.

"You came back…," Selema whispered.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Matt asked.

"I know…I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Matt then found the strength to get back on his feet, allowing Selema to spread her wings as he helped lift her in the air. They both laughed as hard as possible as they twirled around in circles, still holding each other close.

Little did they both know about a pair of eyes peaking at their happy reunion from the trees above. "Enjoy each other while it lasts you two," the creature said, it's eyes glowing for a mere moment. "Because the worst is yet to come…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you have it. The dynamic duo is back together again. ;)<em>**

**_Ok...as I promised...Saffron belongs to Riverstyxx while Dax and Nightshade belongs to Alec the Dark Angel. Thanks a lot you guys! _**

**_So now that everyone's back together...what exactly is the danger? Find out next chapter!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait as usual, but here's hoping I don't disappoint with another chapter! We introduce another character and watch as the tension builds even further._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own the characters Matt and Selema. Saffron belongs to Riverstyxx while Dax and Nightshade belong to Alec the Dark Angel._**

* * *

><p>After their joyful reunion, Selema invited Matt inside her home to catch up. Selema was slightly ashamed over her living arrangements, having not really purchased better furniture in her short time there.<p>

"It's not much," the pink dragoness said. "…but it gets the job done."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Matt replied. "This place is great compared to my ship. It can get pretty cramped in there sometimes." The young human then sat down on one of Selema's cushions while she layed down on another. The two were silent for a few moments, unable to think of something to say to the other.

"So…," Matt then exclaimed. "How have things been since I left?"

"Oh, it's been ok," Selema replied. "I've been going to the new school in the city in order to catch up on some things I didn't know before."

Matt nodded. "That's right. You were on your own for some time before you got here."

"Yeah, and I've also made some new friends here too. They've really helped me get adjusted."

Matt smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"What about you?" she asked. The pink dragoness was curious to know what Matt had been doing as well. "Have you had any trouble lately in any of the…other worlds?"

Matt paused a moment. "To be honest, it's been really quiet. I usually just drop by to visit certain places for a day or two before I leave." He noticed a look of worry on Selema's face, giving her a look of reassurance. "I wasn't planning on doing that here, you know?"

Selema's face brightened up again. "Oh, right. Please continue."

"Well, anyway. Lately these days I've been just hanging out at Disney Castle or training with Neo in the Matrix." Selema kept her smile, thought she was a little disappointed, hoping to hear more of Matt's exciting adventures.

Matt then spoke again. "Uh…what about your powers? Have you been using them much lately?"

Selema lowered her head a little, a frown upon her face. "Well…you see…after you left…the Guardians told me not to use them too much if not at all."

Matt raised a brow. "What…why not? You've used them for good, so I don't see what's wrong with mastering them."

Selema sighed. "I don't know for sure. Terrador mentioned something about 'gathering too much attention'. He said that I should just focus on doing regular things instead of using my Dragon Time."

Matt crossed his arms. "Well, that's just not fair."

Selema then looked up and grinned. "I guess it's a good thing that Spyro and I practiced a few times since then without them knowing, huh?"

The young human chuckled. "I guess I owe him for that. After all, aren't I supposed to be your teacher after all?"

Selema giggled. "Come on, Matt. If it weren't for you teaching me…I don't know where I'd be right now."

"I know…I know."

"Still…," Selema said as she got up to her feet. "I wouldn't mind brushing up on things with you if you want."

Matt smiled, rising back to his feet as well. "I'd be glad to, Selema. Lead the way."

Selema then led Matt out the back door once again, only this time they walked several yards away before turning to face each other.

The two gazed at each other for a few moments, analyzing their opponent. Matt was a little hesitant to say the least, not wanting to hurt Selema. However, he still wasn't going to be a pushover.

_Let's see how far she's really come… _Matt thought. He then extended his hand and summoned his blue Keyblade with a flash of light before extending his other hand and motioning her to come for him. "Ladies first…"

Selema stared at Matt a few more moments before she grinned and crouched into her own battling stance. "Gladly…" She then lowered herself far to the ground before charging forwards, raising a paw to strike. Matt quickly put up his blade to block her attack, grunting in the process from the force.

"Not bad…," Matt exclaimed as he held his ground. "Not bad…at…all…"

Selema grunted as well. "You haven't seen anything yet." The pink dragoness then jumped backwards, flipping off and onto her feet. Before Matt could blink, she disappeared with a flash. One moment later, the teen felt his feet swept from under him, causing him to yelp out in surprise before landing with a thud on the ground. Matt looked back up and found Selema standing over him with a big smile on her face, her tail whipping through the air after taking out his legs.

"Wow…," Matt said before quickly getting back to his feet and jumping a few feet away. "Remember this?" He asked before pointing his blade at the pink dragoness. "Blizzaga!" Several shards of ice burst from his blade, rocketing towards Selema. Before his eyes, the pink dragoness tapped into her power again, this time managing to dodge all of them.

"Nice one!" Matt exclaimed. "You haven't missed a beat." He then noticed that Selema was panting a little harder than before now. "Are you OK?"

"I…I'm fine…," the pink dragoness replied. "I just…I'm just a little tired. Using the Dragon Time takes a lot out of me."

Matt nodded and desummoned his blade. "That's enough for now. I've seen all I need to see."

Selema smiled. "Really? Thanks, Matt! That means a lot coming from you."

"I mean it, Selema. You could probably give me a run for my money if you really wanted to. You may not know it, but you're one tough dragoness deep down."

Selema beamed at her friend, touched by his words. "Thank you…"

Matt walked up and kneeled down next to her, staring her in the eye. "Anytime…" The two stared at each other for a few moments before a loud voice suddenly broke the silence.

"HEYYYY GUYYYSSS!" Matt and Selema looked up to see a golden flash whiz in front of their eyes before it materialized into a certain golden dragonfly. "Great to see you again, kid! You gained weight since we last met, cuz you sure lookin heavy!"

Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Sparx. What are you doing here?"

"Glad you asked," Sparx replied. "Spyro sent me to tell you that he and Cynder wanted you two to come up and eat with the three of us tonight if you're interested."

Matt grinned and turned to his dragoness friend. "You want to go, Selema?"

Selema nodded eagerly. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"Then it's settled. Sparx, tell them we'll be there."

"Will do, kid! Now if you excuse me, I've got to go make sure that Spyro doesn't eat all the food before you even get there! Catch you later!" Sparx then zoomed back into the sky and out of sight.

"Well…guess we'd better go get ready then," Matt suggested.

"Sure thing," Selema replied.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Matt and Selema found themselves sitting in the dining area of the Dragon Temple once more. The duo were on one side of the table with Spyro and Cynder on the other, with Sparx of course floating in his place.<p>

As Matt expected, the two heroes wanted to know more about what he'd been doing in the outside world, which he was more than happy to tell. Including all he told about Selema, Matt even added in about what some of his other companions were up to. Stitch was still hanging out with Lilo of course back on their islands. Pikachu on the other hand, was busy traveling with Ash throughout a region he'd never heard of before…

"It's a shame those two couldn't come back more often too," Spyro said. "We haven't seen them in ages."

Matt, in the middle of a bite, nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, and I'm sure they both miss you guys too. Don't worry though, I'm sure we can work something out in the near future."

"I sure hope so," Selema spoke up. "I haven't even met them yet after all you've told me about those two."

Cynder chuckled. "Oh, you're going to love them, Selema. Don't get me wrong, they're both powerful. Still…they are kind of cute to look at."

"So I've heard…," Selema added giving Matt a funny look, to which he returned with a nervous chuckle.

So the meal continued on, the topic eventually landing on that of the festival. "So…?" Matt asked. "Anything exciting going on that we should see?"

Spyro nodded eagerly. "Of course they'll be plenty of shows and booths set up all over town. However…it wasn't my idea…but…"

Cynder finished for him. "There's going to be a battle tournament on the second day." Matt's brow raised in curiosity. "For dragons only…" The Keyblader sighed in relief at the comment. "What? You didn't think we'd ask you to fight, did we?"

"No…of course not…," Matt replied, taking a quick sip of water.

Spyro sighed. "It was the Guardians' idea to hold the tournament as sort of a main event. I didn't like it…but I suppose it's for the best. You're still gonna come with us to watch, right?"

Matt nodded again. "Sure, I'd like that."

Spyro wasn't finished yet though. "There is one more thing…as sort of a way to end the celebration on a positive note."

Out of the corner of Matt's eye, he noticed Selema began to look down and fidget with her food as soon as Spyro had mentioned the event in question. He wondered what could it be that would make her like that.

"Which is…?"

Spyro opened his maw to answer, but Cynder beat him to it. "It's a dance."

Matt was silent for a few moments, taking it all in. "Oh…," he replied somewhat solemnly. "That's cool…I guess."

Cynder then leaned in to Spyro, giving him a small lick on the side of his face, which was more than enough to cause the purple dragon to blush. It was pretty obvious to Matt who those two would go with.

Matt's eyes then shot over to Selema, who remained silent. He couldn't help but wonder if she already had a date or not. The warrior's heart skipped a beat. Still, he shook off the idea quickly in his mind.

When their meal was finished, the three dragons and human walked towards the main lounge in order to relax. Cynder, however, asked Selema to go with her to the latrines with her, leaving the two males alone.

Matt sighed. "I'm guessing that this dance is the main reason you want me here, huh?"

Spyro looked at the Keyblader and nodded. "I just want everything to go perfectly that's all…especially for Cynder. She's really been looking forward to it ever since the dance was announced."

Matt smiled at the thought. "I'm sure she is…" The young human was happy for the black dragoness to say the least, but he found himself thinking otherwise at that moment. There was a question on his mind that he wanted more than anything to ask Spyro at that very moment, but there was something inside that just refused to do it.

Luckily, Spyro asked Matt a question of his own. "Matt…I know I've already asked too much…but can do you me a small favor?"

"Sure…go ahead."

Spyro's eyes then narrowed slightly, hinting that he was serious. "Listen…I meant what I said that you deserve recognition for all you've done. I'm just asking you not to draw too much attention to yourself. I tried my best not to illiterate too much on you and your friends' presence in your world like you asked…but I just don't want to get bombarded with questions about you. For all these dragons know, you're just some human that showed up out of nowhere. I'm still not sure how well they'll react to you."

Matt in all honesty was a little annoyed at the request, but he was also relieved that Spyro was worried for his self being as well. "Again, don't worry about it, Spyro. I don't ever intend to make trouble whenever I visit a world, and this is no exception."

Spyro nodded in agreement and understanding. "Thanks, Matt."

"Anytime."

After the two dragonesses had returned, they all settled into the lounge to discuss more about every which topic. After about an hour, everyone felt tired enough to go home. Matt was tired especially seeing as how he'd just arrived that day. As usual, the time just seemed to fly by past his eyes.

Matt decided to go with Selema back to her home, to which she didn't object. The two walked quietly through the streets, enjoying each other's company.

Selema gave a loud yawn on the way back. "Oh great…I have school tomorrow. Oh well, at least once it's over the festival will start."

Matt nodded in agreement. "That's a good way to look at it."

"Um…what will you do in the meantime?"

Matt looked up with a crossed face. "Mm…I don't really know yet. It's funny…I kind of wish I could go with you."

Selema giggled to herself. "I'd like that too. Not that my teachers are bad, but I still feel like I can learn more from you sometimes. I mean, how many dragons can say that?"

Matt grinned. "Not a whole lot…though I gotta admit…you're pretty good enough already. I can hardly think of anything else to teach you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something…" she replied with a wink.

"I always like a challenge." The two exchanged a laugh at the comment.

When they finally reached Selema's home, the pink dragoness slipped inside with Matt standing out near the doorway. He looked down and shuffled his feet slightly before looking back up.

"I…uh…I guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Matt asked.

Selema smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. In fact, there's someone I'd like you to meet too, so don't be late."

"I won't…I promise."

Matt and Selema looked into each other's eyes for several more moments before the former decided to speak first.

"Well….good night, Selema," he exclaimed.

Selema closed the door softly behind her, but not before she replied, "Good night, Matt." Soon, the door separated the two once more.

"Sweet dreams…," Matt whispered before he finally turned and started to walk back towards his ship to turn in for the night. It took him several minutes to exit the city beyond the gates, leaving nothing but him and the forest itself.

Matt sighed as he looked towards the moon above. He wondered what layed ahead of him in this visit. Was there really a danger bad enough for him to be there? If so, what could it be? Still, Matt knew his dragon friends had a point. It was nice to come back and see everybody again…especially Selema.

Selema…Matt couldn't help but smile as he thought about her. A part of him wondered if she was still that same dragoness he'd left all those months ago. She seemed so much more confident in herself now, which was a major step in the right direction after all she'd gone through.

_I couldn't be more proud of her…_ Matt thought happily.

A small breeze rustled the leaves and trees around him, causing Matt to shiver a little. He strode extra quickly before a louder than usual noise caught him off guard, causing him to whirl around.

"Who's there?" Matt asked. He suddenly sensed a pair of eyes upon him, making him uncomfortable. The young human growled and summoned his Keyblade. "Alright, enough playing around! Come out and show yourself to me!"

Suddenly, Matt heard the thud of something hitting the ground to his right, causing him to whirl on the spot. With the moon shining down, Matt was able to gaze upon the figure half buried in the shadows.

It was hard to make out completely, but Matt guessed the figure in front of him was a dragon. From what he could tell, it had somewhat dullish grey scales, with it's underbelly another color he couldn't make out. It had two sets of white horns which curved both ways. However, the one thing Matt noticed about the dragon was it's pale blue eyes, which seemed to stare into his soul…sending a shiver down his very spine.

"Please, lower your blade," the dragon spoke with a sort of eerie tone. "I mean you no harm."

"I'll be the judge of that," Matt replied, his hands still gripped tight to his blade.

"You are wise to trust your instincts," the white dragon spoke again. "However, believe me when I do say I didn't come here to fight you tonight. I would clearly be no match for you."

Matt lowered his blade slightly. "Then why are you here? Who are you and why were you following me?"

The dragon was silent for a few moments, choosing his words carefully. "Very well. You could say I'm a…special dragon. Like your friend Selema with the power of Dragon Time, I too have a unique power all my own."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"Like I said, I am a unique dragon. I can…see events before they come to pass. I can see…the future."

Matt raised his brow again. "Really…a fortune teller?"

The dragon narrowed his brow, having taken slight offense at the comment. "I would prefer to be called an oracle dragon. And it is thanks to my sight that I know many things about you…Matt."

Matt's eyes widened. "How…how do you know my name?" He hadn't been in the world too long, so he assumed not many people knew his identity.

"I know many things about you, Matt. I know you've saved countless worlds from being swallowed by darkness, including this one on more than one occasion. I know it was you who saved Selema from her terrible fate and that Spyro was the one to bring her here." The dragon then smiled even further. "I even know you were the one to heal Selema's wings from their supposed irreversible state."

Matt gasped. He hadn't even told Spyro about that, only Selema herself. _He's good…ok I'll bite…_

"Ok," Matt said, lowering his blade completely. "You've got my attention. What is it you want?"

The dragon was silent for a few moments. "I have come before you tonight to issue…a warning."

Matt's brows narrowed. "A warning? What are you talking about?"

"Spyro was right to follow his instinct and call you back to the Dragon Realms. There is still a powerful darkness within this world, one that still threatens all that would make peace."

Matt's jaw dropped. "A threat? What kind of threat? How is that possible? Malefor is gone, Malchoir was destroyed, and their forces have dwindled to nothing! It's not possible!"

The dragon then gave Matt a chilling glance. "This is but the calm before the storm, human warrior. I have forseen danger ahead…and you must be the one to stop it."

Matt was about to object, but not before the dragon put up his paw again. "There is more for you to hear, Matt, especially if you want to save her…"

"Her?" Matt asked. His eyes then widened. "You mean…Selema?"

"Correct," the dragon replied. "Selema's future is far more grave."

Matt teeth grit together hard, a band of sweat dripping down his forehead. "Well then…how do I protect her? Tell me! What am I supposed to do?"

The dragon shook his head. "Everything must come to pass as is meant to be…there is little I can tell you that can change that. However, what I can tell you is relevant enough, so I'd pay attention if I were you."

"Ok, fine! Just tell me!"

The white dragon stared into Matt with his pale eyes. The young human could've sworn they flashed for a just a moment. "All I can tell you is that there will come a point where Selema's fate will lie in your hands, Matt. However, her fate could change the outlook of this world completely."

Matt's heart stopped. "What…what do you mean? Are…are you saying I might have to…?" Alta's face continued to remain firm, but the human had a feeling about what this 'oracle' was talking about.

Matt growled. "NO! NO WAY! That will never happen! I would never…I couldn't…"

"I'm not finished," the dragon said, causing Matt to silence. "I leave you one last piece of advice. When you find yourself in greatest need, the answer you seek lies deep within you…farther than you 'd ever dare to dwelve."

Matt stayed still, processing the information that this 'oracle' dragon had given him. "Why should I trust you?" he asked. "For all I know, you could be just trying to mess with my head!"

The dragon turned his back to Matt. "Whether or not you believe my words is up to you, but in the end all shall come to pass." He then began to lurk back into the shadows.

"Wait a minute!" Matt called. "Where do you think you're going? You never even told me your name!"

The dragon stopped for a moment, chuckling softly before turning around one last time. "Very well. You may know me as…Alta. Good luck, Keyblader…" He then disappeared into the night in a flash, leaving the stunned warrior in his wake.

Matt let out a deep sigh, staring back at the moon once more.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**_Whoa! Talk about a wake-up call! First of all, thanks to Riverstyxx again for letting me use her main character, Alta, in this story_**. **_I hope you like the role I've given him (No, he's not the main antagonist ;)._**

**_Anyway, what can Matt do now? Will what Alta spoke come to pass? Find out...next time!_**

**_Peace out,_**

_**Biz**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Well, this one was a little bit longer than I thought, but I think it will do. **_**_Also, if you've been keeping track of my stories, you should get ready to encounter some recurring characters from another story. Who you ask? Well, read and find out!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. ****Saffron and Alta belong to Riverstyxx while Dax and Nightshade belong to Alec the Dark Angel. Matt and Selema are my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Matt was surprised to get any sleep at all that night. Hardly anyone could after hearing something like what he had just did. He didn't want to believe what he'd heard from the so called 'oracle', Alta. How could he truly know that the gray dragon's words spoke of the near future? For all he knew, it was some sick joke.<p>

Unfortunately, Matt just knew that wasn't the case. Whether Alta was wrong or not, he knew more about Matt that wasn't exactly common knowledge. Even so, any thought of Selema being in potential danger was enough for Matt to at least take a good look into it.

Therefore, the first thing the Keyblader did the next day was head straight back to the Dragon Temple once more. The first person he spoke to was none other than Spyro himself, who Matt was able to find in the room that held the Pool of Visions within. When he arrived, Matt immediately told Spyro what happened the previous evening and his encounter with the oracle dragon.

"Have you ever heard of him before?" Matt asked.

Spyro narrowed his brow in thought. "Well…there was one dragon that I remember seeing that fits that description."

"Really? When did you see it?"

"I think…it was in one of the very first underground cities we found. I remember him so well because I could've sworn there was something about him that made me feel uneasy."

"Was it his eyes?" Matt asked.

Spyro nodded. "Yeah…I thought they flashed or something when I looked into them. Unfortunately, I never got that dragon's name."

"He told me that it was Alta before he left," Matt then said.

"Alta? Hmm…that name doesn't sound familiar either. I'll need to check with Cynder or the Guardians and see if they know anything about him."

"Spyro…," Matt said. "He said that…there is a threat out there…and that Selema is in danger."

"Selema? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You'd think I'd forget something as important as that little detail?"

Spyro turned his head towards the Pool of Visions again, his eyes filled with confusion and anxiety. "This can't be just a coincidence." He then turned back towards Matt. "Did this Alta tell you anything else?"

Matt crossed his arms and curled his lips in concentration. "Uh…I don't know. He just said that there would be trouble…and that I would be needed to stop it."

"Hmm…," Spyro replied. "I guess that it's a really good thing I did bring you back here then, huh?"

"Yeah…I guess so…" Matt replied. "If that really is the case, what are you going to do about the festival?"

Spyro stood still for a moment. "I…I don't know yet. This whole thing took a lot of time to plan out…but I don't want to put anyone in harm's way." Matt patiently waited for Spyro to finish. "I'll need to talk with Cynder and the others first before we do anything else. If what this Alta says is true, then we're going to need to be ready to face whatever is out there."

Matt nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan I guess. Also, if it's ok with you, I'd like to watch over Selema for the time being and make sure she's safe when she's not at that school."

Spyro smiled. "I won't stop you there. However, what are you going to say to her about this?"

Matt thought it over for a few seconds before deciding. "I don't think I'll say anything about it just yet. I don't want her to worry about it…she's already had to deal with too much already."

"Alright, then…," Spyro replied. He then beckoned Matt out of the room and down one of the hallways. "While you wait, why don't you do a little training? I still haven't gotten to see if you've improved at all since last time we met."

Matt grinned. "Is that so? You sure you don't want that rematch?"

Spyro shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to spar with you, Matt. I still need to be there for the final preparations…not to mention that Cynder is waiting for me as we speak.

Matt sighed and chuckled. "Alright…if you say so…"

It took a few minutes for Spyro and Matt to reach the training room. "Have fun…just don't break anything too badly ok?" Spyro exclaimed.

Matt then reached out and brought out his Keyblade in a flash of light. "No guarantees…," he replied with a wink before he walked inside and got down to work.

* * *

><p>Selema's day had gone on much longer than she'd wanted it to, the pink dragoness constantly daydreaming and losing focus throughout her classes. However, she wasn't the only one with that certain problem. Most of the students were simply buzzing over the celebration tomorrow for the two heroes, Spyro and Cynder. Because of it, there'd be no school for at least a week.<p>

Once the final class ended for the day, Selema quickly packed her things in her bag. She then exited the classroom and looked around the hallways before advancing. Before she left, the pink dragoness quickly found who she was looking for.

"Saffron!" she called, causing the yellow dragoness to turn towards her way.

"Hey, Selema," Saffron called back. "You're still coming over tonight, I presume?"

Selema grinned widely. "You know I am. As a matter of fact, I was wondering…would it be ok if I brought a friend with me to dinner?"

Saffron's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Who might that be?"

"Uh…well…you know…that one I told you about before…"

Saffron tilted her head slightly. "And…?" she asked.

Selema sighed. "His name's Matt…"

Saffron gasped, her eyes widening even further than before. "Oh…the human? The one everyone talks about?" Selema nodded. "Are you kidding? Of course he can come! I'm sure my parents won't mind at all."

Selema smiled. "Thanks a lot, Saffron. I mean it."

"Anytime, girl." Saffron then gasped when she caught sight of something over Selema's shoulder. "Oh Ancestors…" The electric dragoness then began to fidget over something, her paws shaking on the ground.

"What is it?" Selema asked, turning around. She then caught sight of a fairly good-looking fire dragon with the same shade of eyes as he strolled down the hallway. He then walked over to the two ladies and nodded in respect.

"Hey, girls," he said. "What's up?"

"Not much, Flame," Selema replied.

"Yeah…," Saffron replied, a sort of hazed look in her eyes.

"You both are going to watch the tournament right? I think I may get the chance to compete in it."

Selema smiled. She knew that even though Flame was fairly new to the city, he'd quickly proven he was a powerful force during his training sessions. "Sure," she replied. "We were planning on going after all. I'm sure you'll do ok."

"I don't know, there are going to be a lot of tough dragons in it. I'm going to have to give it everything I got if I want to win it."

"Just do your best," Selema exclaimed. "Saffron and I will cheer for you, right Saff?"

Saffron simply stood there and nodded weakly. "Uh-huh…"

Flame then grinned. "Thanks a lot, girls. I gotta get going, so I'll see you later."

"Later," Selema replied as Flame walked back down the hallway and out of sight. She then turned back towards her friend. "You ok, Saff?"

Saffron then sighed deeply. "Oh…I wish he'd ask me to the dance already. Why did I have to freeze up right there?"

Selema nuzzled her friend to try and comfort her. "Because you really like him, that's why. There's nothing wrong with that. Flame would be really lucky if he asks you, I know that for sure."

"Oh, I hope so. By the way, who are you going to go with?"

It was now Selema's turn to freeze. "Uh…oh, I don't know."

"C'mon, isn't there someone you really want to go with?" Selema's mind raced to figure out an answer before Saffron spoke again. "Let me guess…anyone but Devron right?"

Selema laughed. "You could say that. I wish he'd ask someone else already. It's getting to be a real pain to have to avoid him all the time. I guess I can only hope someone else asks me first, huh?" Saffron nodded in agreement. "Until then, I'd better hurry up and get Dax. I'll see you later tonight!"

Five minutes later in front of the school, Selema found the little white hatchling sprinting towards her once more. As usual, Dax was jumping up and down excitedly in anticipation of spending the afternoon with the pink dragoness.

"What are we going to do today, Selema? Huh? Huh?" Dax asked.

Selema grinned widely as she lowered herself for Dax to climb onto her back. "Actually…I have a surprise in store for you, Dax."

The little hatchling's smile grew even larger at the thought a special surprise just for her. "Really? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

Selema then beat her wings before taking flight, soaring towards her home. "And ruin the surprise? I don't think so."

"Aww…come on! I wanna know now!" Dax exclaimed impatiently, a small pout embedded in her lip.

Selema giggled and shook her head. "Oh, Dax." She then continued on towards the outskirts of the city.

* * *

><p>Matt soon emerged from the training room, wiping a line of sweat from his brow as he did. "Whew…," he said. "That took a lot more out of me than I thought. No wonder Spyro is so tough." He then desummoned his Keyblade for the time being before heading over to the nearest washroom to grab himself something to drink.<p>

Once he did, he quickly looked outside and gasped. The sun was high over the western horizon, meaning it was mid-afternoon by now.

"I'm gonna be late!" he thought out loud as the warrior sprinted from the bathroom into the hallway. "Wait a minute…I smell like crap!" Matt groaned and hurled himself back into the washroom again to make himself more presentable.

Once he felt he was ready, Matt hurried out back into the hallway. However, he nearly bumped into a passing black dragoness.

"Watch it, Matt!" Cynder shouted.

"Sorry, Cynder!" Matt cried. "I'm gonna be late!"

Cynder opened her mouth to ask why, but it was already too late. She then smiled to herself as she watched Matt go down the hall and out of sight.

Matt soon sprinted out of the Temple before going as fast as his legs could take him to the outskirts and Selema's home. He was partly tempted to bust out his Dragon Keyblade and fly there, but he thought better to try and heed Spyro's words.

By the time he reached the pink dragoness's home, the Keyblader found himself out of breath and clutching his knees. He quickly wiped the sweat of his brow before knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Matt!" He heard Selema's voice call to him from the inside.

Matt then opened the door and stepped inside, finding Selema walking towards the back door. "Sorry I'm late…," he huffed. "I guess I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it," Selema said, shaking it off with a paw. "In fact, you're right on time. I don't know how much longer I could've held her at bay before you got here."

"Her?" Matt asked.

Selema grinned, not saying a word as she motioned for him to follow her, which he did. Once they were outside, Matt then widened his eyes at the sight of a small, white dragoness running around Selema's garden chasing butterflies and other small insects.

"Dax! Come here, sweetie!" Selema called.

Dax immediately swiveled her head and sprinted towards the two before skidding to a halt at their feet. She then took her first true look at Matt, her eyes suddenly as wide as saucers.

Matt chuckled and waved. "Hi there." The little hatchling just continued to stare at him, her mouth agape.

Selema giggled and walked next to Dax's side. "Dax…I want you to meet my very good friend…Matt."

Dax then gasped loudly. "R…really? The Matt? The one from the story?"

Selema nodded. "The one and only."

Matt quickly kneeled down to Dax's level and offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Dax slowly stared at Matt's hand. "Can…can you really summon a…a…?"

"…Keyblade?" Matt answered. Dax nodded furiously. "You bet I can." He then closed his eyes momentarily, summoning his blade with a flash of light, causing Dax to flinch in surprise.

"Wow…," she cooed. "That is soooooo cool!"

Matt and Selema both had a small laugh at that one. "Matt…this is Daxelia," Selema said. "But we all call her Dax for short. I'm watching over her until her father returns."

"I see…," Matt replied. "You've been behaving for Selema, haven't you Dax?"

"Uh huh. I always do. Selema's the bestest ever!"

Matt laughed. "I couldn't agree with you more." The comment caused the pink dragoness to blush a little.

"Is it true you fight monsters and bad guys?" Dax asked anxiously. "And you're a superhero?"

Matt blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the top of his head. "Well...yeah you could say that. My job is to make sure that everyone is safe from harm."

"Wow…," Dax cheered. "And you saved Selema from those mean apes too?" Matt nodded again. "That's so awesome! Selema talks about you all the time!"

"Oh, really?" Matt asked, turning to meet the pink dragoness, who blushed even harder in embarrassment.

"Yup," Dax replied. "She tells me stories about your adventures all the time. They're the best ever!"

Matt couldn't help but shake his head. "Well…thank you. That means a lot, Dax."

Dax then asked if Matt could show some of his moves to her, to which Selema approved. Though he was still a little tired from practicing at the Temple, Matt still had enough energy left to show off a few of his magic spells. Each one caused Dax to squeal in delight.

After that, Selema suggested Matt tell a few more of his stories in other worlds other than the Dragon Realms, to which he readily agreed. As Dax listened intently, Matt then recounted several of his previous adventures to the two dragonesses. Dax especially liked the ones with Stitch and Pikachu at his side.

Before the trio knew it, the sun had nearly set in the west. Selema indicated that Dax's father would arrive very soon, so she suggested Dax go out and play a bit longer before he arrived. As the little hatchling walked out the door, Matt and Selema hung back to talk a little more.

"She's a really cute little girl," Matt exclaimed.

Selema nodded. "She can be a handful sometimes, but Dax is just the sweetest little hatchling."

"Since when did you become a babysitter?"

"This is one of the rare times she stays with me after school. Most of the time, I just take her straight home to her guardian."

Matt raised his eyebrow curiously. "Guardian? You mean she doesn't have parents?"

Selema shook her head. "No, she has Nightshade, who's like a father to her anyways. It's just…well…" Selema then took a deep breath before continuing. "No one really knows what happened to Dax's real parents. Her caretaker, Nightshade, found her all alone in the wild by herself before taking her in. They've been together ever since."

Matt frowned. "That's so sad." Though Matt didn't say it, he then thought of how ironic it was that these two dragonesses without parents found each other. He then smiled at the thought.

Selema then broke Matt's train of thought with a question. "Um…I was wondering…"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Another friend of mine asked me to come eat supper with her family tonight…do you…want to come with me? They're really, really nice and she said it was ok if you could go."

Matt blinked a few times in surprise. "Uh…yeah. I don't mind going. It sounds like a plan to me."

Selema nodded. "I promise you won't regret it." The two then heard a small knock on the front door. "That's probably Nightshade. Can you go answer the door while I get Dax?"

"Sure," Matt replied. He then strode over to the door before opening it, revealing a large, menacing looking black dragon staring down at him.

Suddenly, Matt felt a strange feeling come over his entire body. He tried his best to hide his flinch and cringing from the sight of the black dragon. "Um…hi," the young human said.

"Hmm…," the dragon said in a deep voice. "And who might you be? I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm a friend of Selema's," Matt replied. "I'm just here to visit. Are you Nightshade?" The dragon nodded in response. "Ok, Selema will be here in a little bit with Dax." The Keyblader then felt the same feeling again, only this time it was more familiar. He cringed his teeth slightly at the feeling.

"Is there something wrong?" Nightshade asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, there isn't. Why would there be?"

Nightshade sighed. "I'm not a fool. I get that same look from most others around here."

Matt shook his arms wildly at the dragon. "No, no, no. It's not like that, I swear. I just…well…"

Nightshade rasied a brow. "Tell me…would you happen to be the human that Dax keeps telling me about? The 'superhero'?" Matt thought about it a second before nodding. "I see…I've heard rumors about you and your powers, mainly the power of light. Let me be the first to tell you that I do wield the power of darkness, but I can assure you I don't use them to do harm unto others, even though they may make you believe otherwise."

"I believe you," Matt replied, surprising the black dragon a little. The young human then smiled. "Anyone willing to do what you did for Dax is a hero in my book."

Before Nightshade could reply, he found one of his legs wrapped by a little hatchling. "Hey, Daddy!"

Nighshade reached down and nuzzled her back. "How was your day, Dax?"

"Awesome! Matt's real, Daddy! He's real! Look! Look!" She pointed at Matt, who was now joined by Selema at his side. "I told you he was! I told you!"

"I can see that," the black dragon noted. "I guess we can feel safer now that he's around, can we?"

"Uh-huh!" Dax squealed as she climbed on his back.

"Thanks again, Selema," Nightshade exclaimed. "I will find a way to repay you."

Selema put up a paw and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Nightshade. You've got enough to worry about already."

Nightshade nodded and turned to leave before he gazed at Matt one more time. "It was nice to meet you as well, Matt."

"Yeah," the human replied with a nod. "Back at you." He then watched as Nightshade and Dax disappeared into the night once more. "What a duo those two are."

Selema nodded. "Yeah…did you two talk about something before I got there?"

Matt nodded back. "We said a few words, not much else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Matt traveled into the city with Selema to meet with her friend for the arranged supper. Selema assured Matt it was no problem if he came along, and that her family was excited at the idea of meeting him.<p>

When they both arrived, Selema knocked on the front door of a slightly larger home. It quickly opened to reveal a young electric dragoness with violet eyes, which widened in delight at the sight of her guests arriving.

"Hey, Selema," she exclaimed. "You're right on time." The dragoness then turned to Matt, eyeing him over carefully. "And you're…Matt?"

The Keyblader nodded his head in affirmation. "That's right." He held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you…Saffron wasn't it?"

"You'd be correct. Come on in, please."

Matt and Selema followed Saffron inside. Her home was more spacious than Selema's, with much larger furniture scattered about the living quarters. A roaring fire was raging inside the makeshift fireplace, filling the home with a comfortable warmth. To Matt, it was about a normal of a family home as it could get.

"Father!" Saffron cried. "They're here!"

"Coming, sweetheart!" came a much louder voice. Matt turned to find an adult electricity dragon with a blue underbelly and black horns enter the room. "Your mother is just about ready. Great to have you again, Selema."

Selema then bowed in respect. "It's my pleasure, sir."

The dragon then put up a paw. "Selema, we talked about this already. You can call me Jaden." He then turned to see the human standing in his living room, striding over to greet him as well. "So this is the brave human warrior that everyone's talking about? Might I say it's an honor to have you as well."

Matt blushed in embarrassment as the adult towered over him. "The honors all mine."

Selema brushed up next to Matt. "Um…Jaden. This is my good friend, Matt. He just came in to visit yesterday."

"Well, Matt," Jaden continued. "Just know this. Any friend of Selema's is a friend of ours."

"Th..thanks."

Suddenly, an adult female earth dragoness entered the room as well, sighing in relief. She also had a light green underbelly and blue eyes. She also had a silvery spiked tail blade along with two silvery curved horns.

"Alright, everyone. Come and get it while it's still hot!"

Jaden then walked over and nuzzled her affectionately. "Sweetheart, this is Selema's friend, Matt. He's the guest who'll be joining us." He then turned to the human again. "This is my lovely mate, Mia, who without her I don't know where I'd be today."

Mia rolled her eyes and laughed. "That would be correct. Please feel free to join us you two, because I made plenty for tonight."

"Yes, maam," both Matt and Selema said, causing them both to chuckle at their own responses.

Within minutes, all five of them sat down at the table together. Matt had made sure to bring his own silverware due to him being the only one in the group with thumbs. Needless to say, Saffron and her parents were fascinated to watch him eat with utensils. The meal itself was very tasty, consisting of Jaden's personal favorite meat (elk) and several assorted fruits and vegetables.

"This is all very good, maam," Matt complimented, wanting to be as polite as possible. Even though the taste was still somewhat foreign to the Keyblader, he couldn't help but find it delicious.

"Thank you, young man," Mia replied. "It's nice to have a male with manners for a change at the table." Her eye turned towards her mate, who had a small piece of meat dangling from his teeth.

"What?" Jaden asked, causing the table to chuckle at the poor dragon's slight failure.

During their meal, Saffron explained to Matt how she met Selema in the first place and how she became friends, as well as how their lessons were going. Jaden and Mia also talked a little about how their family came into the city after being one of the many couples to go into hiding. Both had been very happy to return to Warfang after Malefor's defeat, and were also astounded to find the purple dragon's existence as well as Selema's befriending both him and the former Terror of the Skies herself.

In return, Matt told a little bit of his story as well. Selema had already apologized for telling a lot about him, meaning there wasn't much else to hide about him.

"Wow…," Saffron said after he'd finished. "You must be really strong if you can fight alongside Spyro."

Matt shrugged. "I can hold my own with the best of them I guess."

Jaden nodded in agreement. "It's impressive that any human can stand up against a dragon at all, no offense of course."

"None taken."

"Are you going to participate in the battle tournament, Matt?" Saffron asked.

Matt shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I should. It just…wouldn't feel right you know?"

"I guess…I'm not much of a fighter either."

"Yeah…me too," Selema added. She looked at Matt and gave him a wink, not having told about her powers to the family as well. Matt smiled in return.

"If I was a few years younger," Jaden exclaimed. "I'm sure I could give these youngins a good battle…but I promised Mia I wouldn't risk it." Mia kissed his cheek in thanks.

A few minutes later, once supper was over, Saffron asked Selema to her room quickly to help her with a school problem quickly. Matt said it was ok, allowing to two young dragonesses to leave, leaving him alone with the adults.

"Thanks again for having me," Matt exclaimed. "It's nice to see Selema has friends like Saffron in her life."

Mia nodded. "Yes…those two really do get along quite well. It almost reminds me of how much you used to be with…" She then lowered her head slightly.

Matt raised his brow suspiciously before Jaden finished. "It's ok, honey." He turned to Matt. "Selema's father, Aragon, he was my best friend at the old Temple."

Matt's eyes widened in shock. "You…you both knew Selema's parents then?"

Jaden nodded. "Aragon and I both grew up together. He was a great fire dragon to say the least, definitely one of Ignitus' favorite pupils."

"Wow…that's pretty neat."

Mia nodded as well. "We remember when Aurona arrived at the Temple, and Aragon fell for her almost immediately. They were so perfect for each other back then."

Matt hung his head slightly. What were the odds he'd run into two dragons who knew Selema's parents? The results astounded him.

Mia continued. "The first time we saw Selema…we knew she was their child. She is the splitting image of her mother…"

"…only with her father's bravery and determination," Jaden finished. "We couldn't believe our luck when we found their daughter had befriended our own. We thought we'd seen the last of those two when they left Warfang for good…"

"I…I'm so sorry," Matt said. "That must've been hard to find out after all those years."

"It was…," Jaden replied sadly.

"But Selema explained how they both sacrificed themselves to protect her from the apes," Mia added. "I never felt so proud to have known them."

Jaden then smiled at Matt himself. "She also told us about what you did for her, Matt." The Keyblader's eyes widened at the remark. "Which is why we want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for helping her. I'm sure Aragon and Aurona would've wanted us to watch out for her…but we know they're smiling down at you as well."

Matt blushed furiously at the compliment. He remembered meeting Aurona herself when she came to him, begging for him to protect Selema with all his might. "Yeah…," he replied. "I'm sure they are."

"Please," Mia added. "Promise us you'll continue to watch out for her, Matt."

Matt nodded firmly. "I promise."

"Thank you," Jaden replied. He then looked to the sky briefly, smiling at his best friend somewhere up above.

After another hour of chat, Mia suggested that Selema should get home before it got too late. Both Selema and Matt yawned in agreement, tired from the meal and the long day. The pink dragoness then bid her friend and her family goodbye, promising Saffron they would hang out at the festival tomorrow.

Matt then went back with Selema to her home once more. "I…uh…guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Selema, however, seemed to have other ideas. "It's pretty late, Matt. You can…stay here if you want."

"No, no," Matt replied. "I don't want to intrude."

"Please," Selema exclaimed. "I insist. You do look pretty beat."

As much as Matt wanted to say no, he somehow couldn't find it in him to say it. "Alright…you win." He then strolled over to one of the chairs and plopped down onto it, sighing deeply in relief.

Selema nodded before yawning. "Ok…I'll see you in the morning, Matt."

"Right…good night, Selema," Matt replied. As she turned to leave, he added one more comment. "Sweet dreams."

The pink dragoness smiled in return. "Thanks…" He then watched as she crawled up upon her bed and layed down before closing her eyes. Matt sighed as he watched her drift off into the realm of dreams. Alta's words still rang in the Keyblader's head to that very moment as he too closed his eyes, determined to see them come untrue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there it be for now. I know, lot of filler and not much action, but that shouldn't be the case for too much longer as the festival approaches. I hope you all got a nice kick out of the chapter though, especially for the return of Jaden and Mia from KTTS: Untold Story. <strong>_

_**See you next chapter! **_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I'd go on a rant apologizing for another long wait, but I doubt that's what you're here to see. Let's just say this chapter gets a little interesting towards the end. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. The OC Saffron belongs to Riverstyxx. Matt and Selema belong to yours truly.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Matt awoke to find himself tied down by his hands and wrists while secured to a wooden post in a campsite. He looked up wearily to find himself surrounded by apes, all with a bloodthirsty look in their eyes as they stared him down.<em>

"_What the…?" he asked himself. This scene looked all too familiar. _

_Matt then heard a cry for help. "Matt!" He gasped as he recognized Selema's voice calling to him. _

"_Selema!" Matt screamed. "Where are you?" _

"_Matt! Please! Help me!" _

_Matt's whirled around in search before he finally found her, only what he saw made him nearly faint from shock. The pink dragoness was covered in various cuts and bruises, with a rather nasty gash above her right eye. Her wings had been bent in several awkward positions, rendering them useless. Selema's blue eyes stared at him full of terror._

"_Selema!" Matt grunted as he struggled against his bonds, desperate to break free. " her go right now!"_

_The apes around him simply laughed at his pleas. They then seemed to break off and form a line that allowed a straight path between Matt and Selema. Into the middle stepped a rather large ape, only he was brandished in dark fur and his eyes glowed green._

_Matt's jaw dropped in realization. "Gaul? B-but that's impossible! How are you still alive?"_

_Gaul only sneered at the human before turning his attention to the pink dragoness, unsheathing a long sword from his waist. _

"_Leave her alone, you bastard!" Matt screamed. He tried to summon his Keyblade, but it was no use for some reason. It wouldn't come to him! Panicking, Matt flailed against his bonds in desperation as Gaul inched closer and closer. "Selema!"_

_Gaul laughed as he stood in front of a shaking Selema. Matt couldn't understand why she hadn't used her powers to escape. _

"_Matt…," she said with tears in her eyes. "Why? Why won't you help me?"_

"_I'm trying!" Matt yelled. "I-I can't break free!" _

_Gaul turned back towards him as he held his sword high before he swiftly brought it down towards Selema's neck, causing Matt to scream in terror…_

"NOOO!" Matt's eyes shot open as he shot upwards in his chair. Panting heavily, he quickly stood up and peered into Selema's room. The pink dragoness was still snoozing peacefully on her bed, safe and sound.

_What a dream…_ Matt thought as he breathed a sigh of relief before slumping back into his chair. It was still somewhat dark outside, meaning the sun hadn't risen over the horizon just yet. Knowing he probably wouldn't get back to sleep, Matt leaned back and stared at the ceiling, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep in one of the various homes within the city one dragon was wide and fully awake. With all the curtains drawn and all light within extinguished, the dragon slowly chanted a small spell to a larger than average crystal in the middle of the room. Within seconds, the crystal started to glow a dark purple. It beat several times before finally cackling brightly with dark energy.<p>

The dragon looked up from under his cloak to see a pair of big yellow eyes that had formed near the crystal's middle.

"Speak…," said a cold voice that could make even the bravest of warriors shake in their boots.

"Everything is going according to plan, Master," the covered dragon replied. He then grinned widely. "The city of Warfang has no idea what's about to hit them."

"And the girl?"

"She will be at your disposal soon, Master. The protection around her will be at its greatest weakness when I commence the attack. "

"Excellent. Make sure things stay that way."

"Of course. However…there is one thing that may complicate things…"

An annoyed growl bellowed from within the crystal's walls. "If you're talking about the purple dragon…"

"No, Master. He won't be a problem. It's just…in the last few days I noticed a strange energy enter the city, almost on par with thepurple dragon's strength."

"Yes…I have sensed this as well. Who or whatever this power may be, I don't want it interfering with what I wish to accomplish. Find this power if you can and make sure it doesn't get in your way."

"I will, Master."

"Do not fail me, you worthless being. I do not take failure kindly." The yellow eyes flashed loudly with those words before they faded out of sight and back into the crystal once more.

* * *

><p>When Matt couldn't find the will to fall asleep again, he decided to quickly head back to his ship before returning. He was lucky enough to let himself without disturbing Selema.<p>

It took him about a half hour to make it back to the ship on foot. As he treaded through the woods, Matt kept wondering about what was making Spyro have those nightmares and if anything would go wrong at the city-wide festival that started today. The Keyblader was still determined though to make sure that his friends dream's wouldn't come to pass.

Speaking of dreams, Matt could still hear Selema's screams echoing throughout his head from that powerful nightmare. It was one of few those dreams that Matt could remember almost every detail, and he wished more than anything he hadn't at all.

Matt growled to himself in frustration. "No…I'll be damned if I let that happen."

When he arrived at the ship, Matt checked to make sure everything was in top shape, not wanting the mishap that had occurred during his last visit. Neo had already chewed him out enough for having been so reckless with such a priceless vehicle. Once Matt had completed the inspection, he grabbed a few items he'd need before heading back towards the city once more.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as the Keyblader slipped through the door once more before he slipped back into the seat he'd been snoozing in just hours before. It was only minutes before Selema started to stir from her slumber, her eyes blinking several times before she yawned loudly. Matt watched as she stretched herself out, slinking her back upwards like a cat. The young human couldn't help but smile for some strange reason.

"Morning," Matt exclaimed.

"Morning to you too," Selema said. "Have a good sleep?"

The Keyblader feigned freshness. "Sure did. I was out like a rock."

Selema giggled. "Good, because something tells me you'll need that rest for today."

Matt nodded. "Yeah…I know. When does all the fun start?"

"I think Saffron said all the festivities would start around mid morning." The pink dragoness paused. "Um...what were you planning on doing?"

Matt thought for a second, but then grinned. "Well…I guess I was planning on doing whatever you were planning on doing…if that's OK with you?"

Selema smiled, her blue eyes flashing radiantly. "I'd like that."

Matt breathed a small sigh of relief to himself, especially now that he could still keep an eye on Selema if something went wrong. "Yeah, I don't even know what Spyro or Cynder are going to do. They're probably too busy with everything to bother them anyway, huh?"

Selema shrugged. "Well, all of this is mainly for them and all they've done. Besides, it's a chance for us to hang out together, right?"

Matt nodded, not one to argue with that logic either.

After the two had a small breakfast and washed up, they left Selema's house and decided to walk to the main square. Selema wore her satchel bag around her neck, allowing her to keep her money safe. Matt had brought some fresh clothes over from the ship. He now wore a new pair of jeans along with a black t-shirt underneath a brown cloak he'd managed to procure from his travels. It would probably help somewhat with him trying to blend in with the crowd. Also, he brought along some of his own money with him, though he wasn't entirely sure that it would be excepted.

"So…what should I expect to see?" Matt asked curiously.

"Well…uh…I'm not really sure," Selema replied honestly. "I've never really been to one before, so I'm really excited to find out what it's like."

"Well, if it's anything like the fairs back home than you're in for a treat." Matt went on to describe some of his favorite things from home, including his favorite rides, games, and food.

Selema's smile somehow got bigger. "Now I really can't wait!"

Once the two arrived at the main square, Matt and Selema gazed with wide eyes at how packed the city was already. Matt watched as hundreds of dragons hustled and bustled their way through the streets. From what he could tell, there were a substantial amount of booths and tents that lined the street as far as the eye could see. The young human also picked up several enticing aromas, making his mouth water at the thought of food. Also, to his great surprise, Matt could hear music playing from afar. To him, it sounded a bit like a combination of classical and jazz.

"Wow…," Selema simply exclaimed.

"No kidding," Matt replied. The two turned to each other. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"There's so much! I don't know where to start!" Selema exclaimed.

Matt extended his right arm and leaned forward slightly. "Lead the way."

The pink dragoness was more than ready, diving right into sea that was the crowd with her human companion hot on her tail. Selema first decided to look at what some of the various shops had to offer. As Matt expected, there were various items up for sale from numerous merchants looking to sell their craft. Selema's eyes shined at some of the jewelry that was on display at one store, but her face fell forward knowing she couldn't even think to afford some of it. She also spent several minutes looking over several different figurines and other various artwork.

Matt also couldn't help but take a look at some of the various armor and weapons offered by one trader. While in his heart he knew that he couldn't ask for a better weapon than the Keyblade, Matt couldn't help but wonder what he'd look like in one of the helmets or armor suits.

After about an hour, Selema stopped in front of a vendor selling numerous plants and vegetation. The pink dragoness couldn't help but fawn over a couple of different flowers with shades of blue and purple that she thought both looked and smelled beautiful.

"Umm…," she exclaimed to the vendor, a young cheetah female. "You wouldn't happen to have any seeds for those would you?"

The female cat nodded. "Yes, I do. You have a keen eye. Most of my customers want the flowers themselves, but they don't realize it's far cheaper to grow them on their own."

Selema laughed and nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

A few minutes later, Matt followed Selema as she placed the bags of both seeds in her bag for safe keeping.

"You know," Matt exclaimed. "I never really asked before, but when did you start taking up gardening?"

Selema looked to the sky and sighed. "Oh, it wasn't too long after you'd left. I guess I always loved playing and looking at flowers whenever I was out in the woods with my mother, so I decided to give it a try."

"So you've got a pretty green thumb then huh?" Matt asked casually.

Selema raised a brow. "Huh? What's that?"

"Nothing…"

The two continued on the path of the street before they found a small crowd gather around what looked like an aged grey dragon. In front of him on a table was an old wooden cup, where a crystal lay underneath. After saying some babble, he lifted it to reveal the crystal had disappeared.

"You know I could do some real magic right?" Matt asked with his voice low enough for only Selema to hear.

Selema laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you could, but why not someone else enjoy the spotlight for once." Matt couldn't help but grin at his dragoness friend for that comment, as he knew too well what fame could do to someone.

As the two moved on, Matt could still fee the constant eyes on him from various dragons and other inhabitants of the city. He didn't blame the people for it, but it still didn't make him feel any less uncomfortable.

Eventually, both Matt and Selema felt an all too familiar growl in their stomachs. Combined with all the mouth watering smells that filled the air, the duo quickly decided to stop for something to eat. As with most items during the festival, there was a wide selection of meats and other foods to choose from. Selema offered Matt the chance to choose as she really didn't have much preference. The warrior's eyes scanned the selections before he finally something he found familiar enough to go with.

"We'll have two of those," Matt said, pointing to several large turkey legs that were hanging on one of the racks. After paying for the meat as well as two containers of water to drink, he and Selema navigated through the busy crowd before settling down on one of the various benches that dotted the streets.

It didn't take long after that for Matt to rip into the meat with his teeth. The warrior issued a groan of delight at the taste. "Daths goooodd," he managed to get out between bites.

Selema couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watched him. "So was there a reason you chose these in particular?"

Matt swallowed another large bite before answering. "Yeah, turkey legs are a major hit at the state fairs back home. You couldn't walk two feet without seeing one in somebody's hands. I actually never had one of these before today, and I kinda regret not having one before."

"I see." Selema then took a bite of her own leg, smiling happily at the savory taste as well. She was always glad to hear things about where Matt came from, and was a little surprised to hear about a common a delicacy as turkey could be so popular.

After several minutes of eating hearty, Matt managed to finish his turkey leg first with only the bone remaining. Unfortunately, the juices and sauces covering it now covered his hands. Matt sighed before getting up. "You know a place I could wash this stuff off, Selema?"

The pink dragoness nodded. "There should be a fountain not too far from here." She pointed her claw in the direction she figured it'd be in.

"Ok. I'll be right back then. Sit tight." The Keyblader then disappeared into the crowd in search of the water fountain. It took him about a minute to find it, being situated next to one of the various latrines situated on the street. Cringing his nose at some of the unpleasant smells, Matt quickly washed his hands before shaking them dry. However, as he turned to leave, a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Matt?" The warrior turned to find a familiar electric dragoness exiting the female latrines.

"Hey, Saffron. How are you doing?" Matt asked.

"I'm good, just spending some quality time with my parents. I gotta admit, Warfang sure knows how to celebrate."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Can't argue with you there. Selema and I are hanging out together right now. I just needed to clean up real quick before getting back to her."

"That's right. Selema did say she wanted to spend today with you last night. Do you mind if I come with you real quick and say hi?"

"Sure. No problem. Just this way." Matt and Saffron then began making their way back through the crowd.

Meanwhile, Selema continued to wait for Matt while finishing her turkey leg. Luckily, she was able to simply lick off whatever stains she'd missed. The pink dragoness sighed in content as to how well her day was going and how it could only get better from here on out.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

"Well, well, well," came a pompus, sneering voice from Selema's side. The pink dragoness cringed before turning to see the last person she wanted to interact with whatsoever. She soon found herself staring into the green eyes of her not so secret admirer.

"Nice seeing you here, Selema," Devron spoke up. "I was wondering when I'd find you hanging around here."

"Hello, Devron," Selema replied reluctantly.

The earth dragon slowly walked up and creeped one of his wings around Selema. "Why are you all alone, sweet thing? If you wanted me to keep you company, all you had to do was ask."

Selema huffed and closed her eyes. "I'm just fine, thank you very much. You don't have to worry, Devron."

"Oh, but I must my little pink flower. You see, I have a problem that only you can help me with."

Selema sighed and turned back towards the earth dragon. "And that might be?"

Devron grinned widely. "I need a date for the ball, and I'm afraid only a fine feminine specimen like yourself can qualify for the job." Devron slowly inched his face towards Selema's own. "So what do you say, Selema?"

Selema narrowed her eyes. "I say…no thanks." The pink dragoness then turned to leave, but Devron quickly forced himself into her path.

"Now, now, Selema," Devron exclaimed. "Think this through."

"I already have," Selema repied as she tried to move around the larger earth dragon. "And I'm not changing my mind."

Devron could only laugh. "Oh, Selema. I hope you understand I'm not taking no for an answer, and I'm not leaving till you say yes."

Selema growled. "Read my lips, Devron! I am not going with you! Get over it!"

It was Devron's turn to growl, his green eyes narrowing into slits. He took a large step forward, causing the earth to tremble slightly at his touch. "You're coming with me…and that's final!"

It was about this time that a small crowd had gathered around the young dragons, anxious to see the end result. Within seconds, Matt and Saffron managed to make their way back.

"Huh?" Matt asked. "What the heck is going on here? Who is that?"

Saffron groaned. "Oh no…it's Devron. He's been trying to get Selema to go out with him for months to no avail. I don't know how she puts up with him as much as she does."

Matt narrowed his eyes at the sight of the earth dragon backing Selema into a corner. Without wasting another second, he pushed his way through the remaining crowd in front of him and sprinted in front of the pink dragoness.

"Matt?" Selema exclaimed.

"Hey! Why don't you leave her alone?" Matt yelled.

Devron growled, baring his teeth. "Back away small fry. This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Selema."

Matt gritted his teeth in anger. "Selema's my friend, so it most certainly means something to me. Now why don't you do us all a favor and leave quietly?"

Devron remained in his place. "I already told Selema that I wasn't leaving till she accepts my offer. Unless you're willing to try and stop me, I suggest you get out of the way."

"Matt…," Selema said. "You don't have to…"

However, Matt stopped her before the pink dragoness could finish. "It's ok, Selema. Don't worry about it."

"But, Matt."

Another loud grunt from the earth dragon grabbed their attention once more. "I thought I told you move, unless you want me to pummel into the ground."

Matt clenched his fist, unwilling to give in to the temptation of a fight in a crowded area. "I'd like nothing more than to teach you a lesson, Devron."

Devron's eyes lit up momentarily in surprise before they narrowed once more. "That's right…you're that human this city keeps talking about right? The one who can even hang with Spyro? Well, let's find out how tough you really are. I challenge you to a duel!"

Several members of the crowd gasped, including Selema from behind Matt.

"No way!"

"Devron just challenged a _human!_"

"He can't be serious, can he?"

All the while, Matt looked around from side to side. By now, he knew the situation had just gotten even more serious.

"That's right, human! You and me!" Devron exclaimed. "And to make things interesting, I'll make a wager with you. If you win, I'll leave Selema alone. However, if _I _win, then she comes with me to the ball. So what do you say, human?"

All heads turned towards Matt's way as he pondered his decision. The Keyblader then shook his head several times. "If you think I'll actually agree to those terms, then you're an even bigger idiot then I thought." He turned to Selema. "C'mon, let's get out of here." The pink dragoness didn't hesitate to follow.

Devron smirked. "Ha! I knew it! The human's a coward! He won't even stand up to defend his little dragoness." Matt and Selema were still walking further away, leaving the earth dragon to resort to more desperate measures. "It doesn't really matter if we fight or not, Selema belongs to me! She's just like all the others…and just as weak!"

Suddenly, Matt stopped in his tracks, his right fist clenched and trembling furiously.

"Matt?" Selema asked as she watched him turn around and walk hurriedly back towards the larger dragon.

Matt then stared up into Devron's eyes. "I don't really care if you talk bad about me…but when you start badmouthing Selema or anyone of my friends…that's when it gets personal." Matt then narrowed his eyes even further. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you're going to get."

Devron chuckled to himself. "Good…now we're talking."

Matt grunted. "Still, when I win, you have to stick to your word and leave Selema alone."

Devron rolled his eyes. "Tch…whatever. Just be at the arena tomorrow at noon. Your hurt starts then."

"You wish…," Matt said before both turned and left the other's presence. The crowd then began buzzing over the exciting matchup that had just occurred. Soon the entire city of Warfang would know that a dragon would fight the human hero.

Matt walked back over to Selema, but to his surprise she didn't have a pleasant look on her face.

"Why, Matt?" Selema asked angrily. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Don't worry about it, Selema," Matt replied. "By this time tomorrow, you won't ever have to worry about him again."

Selema then growled in frustration. "I didn't need you to help me there you know! Devron is my problem, not yours!"

Matt's brow narrowed. "I'm your friend and your teacher, Selema. Of course it's my problem! You didn't think I'd just let that jerk harass you like that?"

"No…," Selema mumbled while shaking her head. "But that doesn't mean you have to rush to my rescue all the time. I can take care of myself."

"I know that…"

"Apparently you don't!" Selema then grunted before pushing past Matt and sprinting off in another direction.

Matt reached out towards the pink dragoness. "Selema, wait!"

"Just leave me alone!" The pink dragoness shouted before she jumped into the air and disappeared from sight thanks to her time power.

"Selema!" Matt cried. "I'm sorry! I…I…" The Keyblader then sank to his knees before running a hand through his hair. A cold feeling ran throughout his entire body. Selema had never snapped at him like this…not since they were in the past and she yelled at him for not believing she could use her powers.

Matt sighed. "Oh man…why do I keep getting myself into situations like this?"

Little did he know, a dragon hidden in the shadows watched the Keyblader from afar, having spied on both Matt and Selema the entire day. "Hmm…interesting."

**_Well, there you have it. The gauntlet has been thrown down with authority. That's right, an actual fight! :) Who will win?_**

****_**Also looks like a little tension between Matt and Selema. Can they figure things out? Also, who could possibly be plotting behind Spyro and co's bck and spying on our heroes? All answered next time!**_

___**Peace out!**_

___**Biz**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wel<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Wow...another long wait, but something tells me that you all will forgive me after this. I mean, who wouldn't after a BATTLE! That's right, read it and weep (or cheer, that's probably better) :). **_

___**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series or games. They belong to their respective owners. Saffron and Alta belong to Riverstyxx while Dax and Nightshade belong to Alec the Dark Angel. Matt and Selema, are my OCs!**_

* * *

><p>Knowing that eventually Spyro would learn about what had happened in the streets, Matt decided it would be best to go and break the news himself.<p>

Word had traveled through the city faster than ever about the upcoming duel between a dragon and a human warrior! Not just that, this human was _the _human, the one who was known as a hero throughout the world that had fought next to Spyro and Cynder themselves.

Unfortunately, the purple dragon had already found about it too.

"What were you thinking?" Spyro exclaimed, his amethyst eyes filled with frustration. Both he, Cynder, and Matt were sitting in the dining hall of the Temple discussing the situation.

"Look, Spyro, I'm sorry," Matt replied, putting up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it? I thought I asked you not to draw attention to yourself."

Matt grunted. "I know you did…I was there remember?"

"Then why did you go and get yourself in that situation in the first place?"

Matt slammed his hands against the table in anger. "Because that piece of crap wouldn't stop harassing Selema, ok? I wasn't just going to sit there and let him treat her like that!" Matt looked down towards the wooden table, hands shaking before looking back up. "I'm sorry, Spyro, but I did what I had to do and now I'm going to take care of it!"

The room was silent for a moment before Cynder spoke up. "Spyro…he's got a point. I've heard that Devron comes from a pretty nasty family." She then nuzzled her lover. "Besides, you'd do the same thing if Devron was harassing me, wouldn't you?"

Spyro growled in his throat at the thought. The purple dragon then sighed and shook his head. "Alright then. Let's just focus on figuring a way out of this mess."

"No need," Matt said. "I never said I wouldn't fight him, Spyro."

"But, Matt…" However, his human companion put up a hand.

"Look, I know that I shouldn't have gone and picked a fight, but I have to do this so that Devron will leave Selema alone for good. Please, Spyro. I just want her to be safe."

Spyro, seeing the serious look in Matt's eyes, decided to give in. "Ok, Matt. If you're really willing to fight Devron that badly, then I won't stand in your way."

Matt then smiled faintly, this one worry off his conscience for the moment. "Thank you."

"You do realize what this means though right?" Cynder then asked. "The whole city will probably be there to watch you and Devron fight. I mean, besides the two of us and the Guardians, no one really knows what you're capable of, Matt."

"That's true," Spyro said. "And from I've seen, you shouldn't really have to do too much to beat Devron."

"I don't know," Matt replied. "He's still a dragon after all. Besides, who knows what kind of stunt he may pull to try and beat me?"

"True," Cynder added. "Devron has been known to try that sort of thing to get what he wants. Promise us you'll watch your back in there, Matt."

Matt nodded firmly. "I will."

"By the way, what does Selema think about all this anyway?" Spyro asked. "And why isn't she with you now anyway?" Matt flinched, his face falling to the floor. "What happened, Matt?"

"She…she just got really mad at me," Matt replied sadly. "And then she flew off before I could calm her down."

Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Really?" Spyro asked. "Why would she do that?"

The Keyblader then shook his head. "Something about me always being there to save her. I…I mean what else was I supposed to do?"

Spyro started to speak, but Cynder quickly silenced him. "We don't blame you for doing what you did, Matt. It's just…well…"

"Well, what?"

"It's not a big secret that Selema looks up to you, Matt. That's not hard to see with all you've been through together. Still, sometimes I think she wants to be able to handle things on her own without you having to help her. She just wants to prove to herself that she doesn't need you all the time."

Matt sighed, taking in the black dragoness's words wholeheartedly. "I guess you do have a point. Selema has just come so far from being in that hell hole of a camp. Maybe I did overeact a little…"

Spyro chuckled. "You wouldn't care for her so much if you didn't."

Matt laughed a little at the joke before he got a serious face again. "But…what am I supposed to do now?"

"If I were you," Cynder exclaimed. "I'd just give Selema a little time and a little space for now. I know you want to work things out with her, but this might be something you may want to let take it's toll."

Matt looked up, a look of worry in his eye. "Are you sure?"

Cynder winked. "Positive."

Matt nodded. Somehow, he knew that may be the best course of action to take. "Ok…"

Spyro then leapt back onto all fours once more. "Meanwhile, I think it'd be best if you get ready for your match tomorrow. Why don't I give you a little refresher course on how to deal with earth dragons in the training room?"

Matt's eyes then lit up at the challenge. "Right behind you…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain pink dragoness was laying down on the chair in her living room, her tail draped over the side and hanging lazily. The seeds she'd purchased were still sitting on the kitchen table along with her bag, untouched since she'd set them there hours ago.<p>

Selema groaned in anguish, ashamed at herself for running away from her closest friend like she had. Selema knew deep down that Matt had only tried to help her, but that still didn't mean he had to barge in on something so personal. He didn't have to go as far as accept a challenge to a fight for her.

Selema's thoughts were broken when she heard a knock on the door. The pink dragoness dragged herself out of the chair and opened the door, finding a certain yellow dragoness standing at her doorstep.

"Hey, Selema," Saffron said. "Are…are you alright? You looked really upset back there."

Selema smiled weakly at her friend. "I'll be ok. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Saffron said. The two dragonesses both sat down at the table to talk. "The festival sure was fun, huh?"

"Yeah," Selema replied weakly. "It was OK."

Saffron tilted her head. "Selema…I don't mean to intrude but…why did you yell at Matt like that? I mean, he was just trying to stand up for you."

Selema teeth grit slightly at the thought, but she managed to keep it in. "Well…you know how Matt saved me and everything right?" Saffron nodded. "The thing is though…I always get this feeling that I have to get better and better so Matt doesn't have to save me all the time. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Kind of," Saffron replied.

Selema sighed. "Today I just felt…weak. I couldn't shake that feeling no matter how hard I tried." Selema then closed her eyes. "It makes me think back to when the apes had taken me. I remember feeling so weak that I thought I was nothing. It felt so…awful."

Saffron's eyes teared as she watched her friend recount painful memories of a past she'd rather forget.

"I…I never want to feel that weak ever again," Selema exclaimed.

Saffron then stood up before walking over and placed a wing over her trembling friend. "Selema…you're one of the nicest and most caring dragonesses I've ever met. You're also one of the strongest."

Selema looked up at her friend. "Really?"

Saffron nodded. "Absolutely. I couldn't imagine going through all the things you did and living to tell the tale. I know for sure I wouldn't be nearly as calm or sane as you are know." Saffron then chuckled. "And I'm sure Matt feels the exact same way."

Selema then smiled weakly. "Yeah…I guess so." She then groaned. "I hope I didn't say anything too harsh to him earlier. He looked really hurt."

Saffron giggled again and lifted her friend's head with her tail. "If you really want to make it up to him, go the duel tomorrow and cheer him on. I'm sure it would mean the world to him."

Selema then nodded. "Yeah...I know it would." She then raised her right paw and glanced at the black band on her wrist, the white jewel giving a constant glow.

* * *

><p>The next day arrived much soon than Matt thought it would. His training session with Spyro had been rough, but it had been just what he needed to get ready for the showdown with Devron. Now that the rust had been shaken off, he knew he'd be ready to go.<p>

The Keyblader tried his best to get as much sleep as he could, though his combination of excitement and nervousness didn't really aid the process. Sure he was thinking about the duel, but Matt was also thinking about the reason he'd been challenged in the first place.

The way Devron had looked at Selema as he forced himself on her had made his blood boil at the time, and to a certain degree it still did. For her sake, Matt would be damned if he lost this fight. He kept telling himself it would all be alright, having beaten much tougher and scarier opponents in the past. Still, something kept telling him that it wouldn't be easy whatsoever.

As he layed on his cot in his ship, Matt kept looking at the band on his wrist. He wondered if Selema was still mad at him for what he'd done. After thinking about it some, he didn't blame her in the least. Plain and simply, he'd acted without thinking things through. He knew Selema could take care of herself…but it still hadn't stopped him from barging in and playing hero.

Matt sighed and rubbed the band with his fingers. "I hope I can fix this…," he whispered into the darkness around him.

* * *

><p>The stage was set in the newly constructed arena centered on the western half of Warfang. It had been built to seat a high number of occupants for events such as the battle tournament that was taking place today. On this cloudless day, dragons and various other inhabitants of the city had all packed the bowl shaped structure that some felt would burst if any more had tried to find a way in, and who could blame them if they tried. Some of the best fighters in the city had gathered to battle it out for the top crown. However, there was one event that had the crowd buzzing in excitement even more than the tournament.<p>

Spyro and Cynder had managed to persuade Terrador and the other Guardians to allow the duel between Matt and Devron to take place during the tournament, scheduled to take place at high noon. The two young dragons had no idea how big the entire event was to the population, who was anxious to see what this so called 'Keyblader' could really do.

The two watched from one of the more elegant suites as the various battles took place down below. Cynder turned to her lover. "Do you think he's ready?" she asked.

Spyro nodded firmly. "I'm sure Matt will be fine. He looked better than ever yesterday, and I think he'd even give me a good challenge today if we fought."

Cynder nodded in agreement. "I can't believe everyone's finally going see how great he really is. This couldn't have worked out better."

"I guess…," Spyro exclaimed.

"You're not still mad at him about not keeping a low profile , are you?"

Spyro shook his head. "No, of course not. Matt did what he had to do. I just hope Matt doesn't lose his cool out there."

"He'll be fine," Cynder replied. "We trust him, and we should show it by letting him do this."

Meanwhile, in one of the other sections of the arena, Selema was accompanied by Saffron and her parents, Jaden and Mia. The yellow dragoness had invited to come along the previous day. So far, there had been several excellent matches, though no one was surprise by who Saffron rooted for the most.

"Go, Flame!" Saffron cheered loudly as her fellow classmate had just defeated his opponent, moving on the next round. "He's really looking good out there today, isn't he?"

"Yeah…," Selema nodded. The red dragon was one of the more powerful dragons in their class, so it was no surprise to anyone he was doing this well.

Saffron noticed the pink dragoness's quiet demeanor. "Aren't you excited? Matt's going to up soon!"

Selema looked back and smiled weakly. "I hope he'll be alright."

Saffron nuzzled her friend. "He will be, he's fighting for you remember?"

Selema blushed at the thought. "That's true." Suddenly, the pink dragoness felt a small tug at her tail. She looked down and grinned at the sight of a certain hatchling. "Oh, hey there Dax!"

"Hi, Selema!" the little white dragoness chirped. "Is it true? Is it true? Is Matt really going to be here? Is he?"

Selema nodded. "He sure is, Dax. You're one lucky little girl." She looked up and saw her adopted father, Nighshade, had joined them as well.

Dax squealed in delight. "I can't wait to see him! I know he's gonna win! I just know it!"

"I am rather interested myself in watching Matt perform," Nightshade added. "Tell me, Selema, is he really as powerful as they say he is?"

Selema sighed and turned towards the arena floor, where they were preparing the stadium for the duel. "Yes, Nightshade, more than anyone knows."

As the sun rose towards the center of the sky, Terrador walked towards the center of the arena. He and the other Guardians had been acting as referees for all of the matches so far, and no one objected when he'd asked to watch over this match. The entire crowd fell silent as he began to address, his loud voice booming out towards even those in the back rows.

"May I have your attention, please? First of all, we'd like to thank you all for coming out here today to observe the art of battle. However, at this time, we will now begin the event that most of you have been waiting for." Several voices began buzzing throughout the massive wave. "Around this time yesterday, a challenge was requested and accepted between two warriors. One of these you know to be as Devron, one of our students here at the Academy and one of my best pupils." One of the arena doors opened, revealing the earth dragon as he walked out into the sunlight. He was greeted with a mix of cheers and boos, none of which seemed to deter the green dragon from puffing out his chest in pride.

"The other combatant," Terrador continued, causing the crowd to momentarily silence. "is a very special guest of ours. You all have heard of how this young man aided us in our time of need, one who has proven himself to me and the other Guardians time and time again. Now, he has been kind enough to grace ourselves with his presence. Here he is now…the Keyblade warrior…Matt!"

The young human walked out from the other side of the arena to a roar of applause. His eyes wandered all around as complete strangers were cheering him on. He gave a small wave of appreciation as his eyes searched for a certain pink dragoness in the crowd. As he reached the center, Matt was just able to find Selema amongst her friends. He gave her a small nod before turning towards the Earth Guardian and Devron, giving the latter a serious look.

"And here I thought you wouldn't show up," Devron exclaimed.

"Let's just get this over with," Matt replied.

Terrador cleared his throat once more. "Alright, then. This will be a simple, one-on-one duel between the two of you. Niether of you are allowed to land a fatal blow on your opponent. Other than that, you are free to battle using whatever means necessary. A winner will be decided when one combatant has chosen to forfeit, cannot go on due to injury, or by laying your claw over your opponents throat. If I feel that either of you is going too far, I will halt the match immediately, and you will both lose. Do you both understand?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, sir." Devron smirked as well, giving a short nod as well.

"Very well, then. I wish good luck to the both of you. We will begin in one minute."

Matt and Devron stared each other down as Terrador got into his position.

"Just so we're clear," Devron finally spoke up. "When you lose, Selema _will_ be going with me to the dance, and you can't do a thing about it."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Then I guess it's a good thing I won't lose. Just make sure you keep your word and leave her alone when this is all over with, got it?"

Devron rolled his eyes and turned away and apced towards his side of the field. Matt did the same as well. The earth dragon took his defensive stance as Matt extended his right arm, calling his Keyblade to his hand. Several onlookers gasped in amazement, but Devron barely flinched at the sight.

Selema stared down at her friend, her heart beginning to beat quicker and quicker in anxiousness. _Please, Matt...please be careful…_

"On my mark, you may start!" Terrador bellowed. He then raised his right forearm up, eyes darting between both warriors. "BEGIN!"

Devron wasted no time in getting off his first attack, opening his maw wide and unleashing a powerful blast of earth energy towards his opponent. Matt stood firm, anticipating the hit before he was able to knock the blast away with one slash of his blade.

"Whoa," Saffron said from afar. "I didn't know he could do that."

"Wow…," Dax cooed, her eyes fixed on her hero.

Devron growled in frustration before he fired multiple earth blasts from his mouth, only for Matt to knock them all away in succession. The earth dragon then raised both his forelegs high before slamming them down into the ground.

Matt cursed as he dived to the side as several pillars of rock emerged from the ground below him. He dodged two more before he decided it was his turn to fight back. While in midair, he aimed his blade straight for his opponent. "Firaga!" he cried, sending a blast of fire magic at Devron. The earth dragon cursed before he curled himself into a ball, his body becoming harder than stone. The fire spell then bounced off of the green dragon with no damage done.

The crowd gasped in astonishment as Matt landed on his feet. This human could wield the elements?

Matt quickly cast another spell before Devron could recover. "Blizzaga!" he cried, a cloud of white particles emerging from his blade and hitting it's mark, covering Devron in a patch of frozen ice.

Devron roared before he managed to break free, sending ice shards spraying in all directions. He then lifted himself off the ground with his wings before coming back down hard on all fours. This time, a rather large earth tremor rocked the arena, making most of the crowd holler in shock.

"Whoa…," Matt exclaimed as he stumbled on his own two feet, trying to keep his balance before he onto his hands and knees. He groaned before looking up to see the earth dragon baring down on him, a claw raised and ready to strike. Matt yelped before he managed to roll out of the way and get back on his feet. However, Devron anticipated his movement, whirling his tail and landing a rough blow into the young human's gut.

"Ack!" Matt cringed as he struggled to breath, dropping his blade in the process. The crowd gasped in suspense, a certain pink dragoness cringing as though she was the hit.

Devron then grinned before then lowered his head and charged again. Matt looked up and grit his teeth. Concentrating with all his might, he managed to leap over the charging earth dragon while summoning his blade in the process.

"Take this!" Matt yelled as he slashed down into Devron, doing a good amount of damage while causing the green dragon to stagger to his side. Devron then roared in pain before charging again, but Matt managed to whirl out of the way in time. Matt then tried to sprint as fast as he could, getting as much distance between himself and Devron. Spyro had warned him that earth dragons were most vicious in close combat, and that it would be foolish to fight Devron up close and personal.

"What's the matter?" Devron yelled as he tore through a large boulder Matt had taken cover behind. "You're not trying to back out now are you?"

Meanwhile, Selema was trembling uncontrollably at this point. It was almost too much to watch.

"Are you OK, Selema?" Saffron asked. "You don't look so good."

The pink dragoness groaned. "I would say I'm fine, but then I'd be lying."

"C'mon, Matt!" Dax cried, jumping up and down from all the excitement. "You can do it!"

Selema gasped at her little companion's words. As anxious and worrisome as she was, watching Dax cheer Matt seemed to make her feel a little better. She then turned and watched her friend continue to battle. _ Matt…please be alright…_

Matt continued to leap and jump away from the larger earth dragon every time Devron attacked him. He was more than fast enough to outrun the larger creature, but it was still beginning to take it's toll. He needed to finish the fight off…and soon.

"Why won't you hold still?" Devron asked as he fired more earth bombs at his target, Matt jumping out of the way once more. The earth dragon then stopped on a dime, his grin widening even further than though possible. "If you won't hold still, then I'll _make _you!"

"Huh?" Matt asked. _What is he talking about?_

Devron then closed his eyes and raised one paw out. He then began to glow a shade of green. Matt stood at the ready, clueless to what the earth dragon was doing.

From the suite, Spyro's eyes grew wider. "Oh no…"

"Spyro? What is it?" Cynder asked, noticing the purple dragon's worried look.

Spyro narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Matt is in trouble…" Cynder gasped.

The whole crowd was on the edge of their seats as Devron then opened his eyes, the orbs glowing green as well. "Check this out!" he roared.

Suddenly, Matt gasped as he felt something twist around his ankles. He looked down to see two long, green appendages come out of the ground and ensnare his feet. Matt cursed and prepared to slash them off, but not before two more vines shoot from the ground and wrap around his wrists as well, causing him to drop his Keyblade.

Saffron gasped in the stands, turning to her mother. "Mom…what's happening?"

Mia sighed. "I had no idea that Devron had this power."

"What power?" Selema asked.

"Devron is using his element to control nature," Mia replied. "Only a few earth dragons can use it…and those who can are even deadlier foes."

Matt grunted as he tried desperately to break loose, but the vines were too strong for him to do so. They wrapped tighter and tighter around his wrists, chest, hip, and ankles.

_Damn…I can't move!_

"You like that?" Devron jeered. "Then you'll love this!"

Suddenly, Matt felt as though several needles had pierced his body. He yelled out in pain as the vines suddenly grew thorn-like spikes on their ends, causing him to bleed from several cuts on his body.

"Ready to quit?" Devron asked.

Matt grunted, one eye closed from the pain. "In your dreams…"

Devron just laughed in his face. "I suppose I'll show some mercy and finish you right now!" He then opened his maw wide and gathered more energy before firing another powerful earth shot. Matt struggled to break loose, but all he could do was brace himself as the blast hit him dead on. Matt screamed in agony as he was torn away from the thorns and thrown back several yards, landing on his back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Selema yelled.

The crowd fell silent as they watched Matt tremble on the ground. No way he could get back up after that shot could he?

Matt cursed in his mind, his body completely numb. He felt like as if he'd been hit by a train. The purple shirt he'd been wearing had a gaping hole in the front right now.

Selema was in tears by now. _Please get up, Matt. Please get up!_

Devron then roared out in pride, thinking that his victory was secure. However, when he looked again, he saw something he didn't expect.

"What?" The green dragon looked over and gasped in astonishment as his opponent started to lift himself off the ground, his body shaking heavily. "Impossible! You should be out cold!"

Matt then lifted himself to one knee. "Lemme ask you something…Devron…" His words came between several pants, his body quivering from head to toe. "Why do you want Selema so badly?"

Devron scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? She is the kind of dragoness that I want by my side. Not to mention that she's smoking hot?"

"And?" Matt asked.

"And what? What more could I possibly ask for?"

Matt's fist balled into a closed fist. "That's it? That's why you've been harassing Selema this whole time?"

Devron stomped his foot. "It's not harassing! It's called flirting!"

"Sorry, pal, but you're way of flirting just doesn't fly with me!" Matt cried, finding the strength to get to his feet. The crowd oohd and awed as the human took his stand. Matt then lifted his head up and looked Devron straight in the eye. "Let me tell you something, Devron. Selema doesn't deserve someone like you, not after all she's been through. If the only thing you like about her is her looks, then you must believe beauty is only skin deep."

Selema gasped in surprise as she heard Matt speak. _Oh Matt…_

"Selema is much more than just a great dragoness," Matt continued. "She's also a great person, one of the best I've ever met. You'll never know her or understand her no matter how hard you try." Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's why…I refuse to you let you win!" He then lifted his blade before a green light burst from it's tip, encasing him in energy. The crowd and Devron gasped as several of his wounds closed on their own, instantly healed.

"Alright!" Devron roared, his tail slamming against the ground. "I've had enough of you!" He then slammed both paws against the ground again, his body pulsing with more green energy.

Matt watched as the vines sprang from the ground around him once more, but this time he was more than ready for it. With a loud battle cry, he slashed his blade several times, slicing the vines as they tried to snatch him. Within seconds, the plants had been reduced to nothing but shrubs.

Matt then whirled around and cast a new spell. "Wataga!" he cried, causing a torrent of water to burst from his blade. The wave thudded into the green dragon, causing him to grunt as he managed to hold his ground. Once the wave had ceased, Devron shook himself off before preparing to charge again. "You really think a little water would stop me?"

Matt then smiled. "Who said that was my plan?"

"Huh?" Devron asked before he looked down and grunted. The dirt around him had moistened considerably, forming into mud within seconds. The green dragon felt his paws sink in to the soft earth below, making his movements even slower than before. "What the…?" He then looked up to see the human coming at him once more.

"This is over!" Matt yelled as he jumped high into the air and thrusted his blade downwards.

Devron roared in anger. "I refuse to be defeated by a weakling like you! Goodbye!" He then opened his maw and fired the most powerful blast of earth energy he could muster.

Matt yelped in surprise as he was encased in the blast, screaming as he was hurdled more than fifty feet backwards before landing hard on the ground, forming a large crater in the earth.

Selema leapt from her seat, her heart caught in her throat. "MAAATTTTT!"

When the dust cleared, the young Keyblader remained motionless in the crater, his clothes having been torn to shreds. The arena was silent for several moments before Devron started to laugh manically.

"See that?" he exclaimed. "I knew that a human couldn't outlast me." He turned to Terrador. "Go ahead, Master. Proclaim my victory!"

The Earth Guardian remained firm. "Not until you either admit defeat or put your claw over his throat."

_Get up, Matt! Please get up! _Selema screamed in her mind. She couldn't care less about going to the dance with Devron at this point. She was just hoping that Matt was ok.

Devron scoffed. "I think I'll choose the latter." The earth dragon slowly trotted over the fallen human. However, when he arrived at the crater he received the surprise of his life when Matt suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"WHATTT? WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?"

"DEVRON!" a sudden voice screamed from the side.

The entire crowd whirled around to find the Keyblader standing tall and firm. Not only that, but a powerful light was shining from the tip of his blade over his head.

"Impossible!" Devron screamed. More dragons and other spectators were also stunned at the young human's actions.

"Nope!" Matt exclaimed. "Just me!" He then pointed his blade and released the stored energy he'd built up. "Kingdom Blast!" The energy beam hurled towards the earth dragon, who by now was far too stunned to get out of the way. Devron took the attack head on, roaring in agony as it was he who was being hurled across the arena before he collided with one of the stone walls, leaving a large crater there.

Without hesitating, Matt quickly sprinted as fast as he could to the other side of the arena before staring down at his opponent. The earth dragon was still breathing and had several gashes, but he'd been knocked out cold.

"It's over," Matt simply said as he put the end of his blade to Devron's throat.

Terrador smiled and nodded. "The winner is…Matt!"

The crowd was silent for a few moments, stunned at the outcome. However, they soon were all clapping and cheering loudly as they possibly could. Never before had they witnessed something like this in their lifetimes.

"He did it!" Saffron exclaimed in delight.

"I knew he'd win! I knew it! I knew it!" Dax squealed while jumping around in several circles to Nightshade's amusement.

Spyro and Cynder could only shake their heads. "He never ceases to amaze me," Spyro said.

"You and me both," Cynder added as she let go of the breath she'd been holding for most of the match.

Meanwhile, Matt was still trying to catch his breath as the crowd chanted his name. He gave a small wave before fixing his eyes on the one person he wanted to see more than anything at that moment.

Selema had been silent ever since Matt had been declared the winner. She never took her eyes off of him, not even as he quickly entered the crowd and worked his way to her.

It took Matt several minutes to make it to his dragoness friend. Most of the crowd kept getting in his way, asking for an autograph or blessing. He tried his best to remain patient, but eventually managed to get to Spyro's box where everyone was waiting.

Matt slowly walked over to Selema before the two simply stared at each other for several moments. Finally, Matt got down on his knees.

"Selema…I'm…I'm so sorry…I…" However, Matt couldn't the words out as Selema quickly wrapped him in a big hug. He happily returned it, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Matt…it's ok…," the pink dragoness exclaimed.

"No, it's not. I…I shouldn't have barged in like that in the first place. Devron was none of my business to begin with…I just…"

Selema then put a paw to his mouth. "Like I said, it's ok, Matt. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You're not?"

Selema shook her head. "No…I just needed to learn about myself a little more. I know why you do it." She paused. "I didn't mean to hurt you either."

Matt smiled and stroked her head. "You could never hurt me, Selema. You know that."

Selema giggled. "Yes...yes I do."

The two then parted ways. "I don't know about you," Matt said. "But I'm kinda tired."

Selema smiled. "C'mon."

The two friends then made their way out of the arena together, their friendship now stronger than ever before.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, as he watched the two companions leave the arena, a certain oracle dragon still maintaned a serious look. "I hope you liked that Matt...because that's just the warm up to what you're really up against..."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And...there it is! Whew, was that fun or what? I think both me and Matt will need aspirin after that one. ;)<strong>_

_**So now that the Devron shindig is over, what lies ahead next? Are Matt and Selema ready for what's coming? Well, you're just going to have to find out. **_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Well, I hope you guys like what's in store this go around. More of a filler, I think it helps set up the rest of the story well. You might be a little surprised at what you find too. ;)**_

___**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. Alta and Saffron belong to Riverstyxx, while Nightshade and Dax belong to Alec the Dark Angel. I own the characters Matt and Selema.**_

* * *

><p>Within that same home as before, the dragon spy had once again activated the dark crystal in his possession. The same yellow eyes shone down upon him from the radiating object, sending a shiver down his spine.<p>

"Speak," spoke his Master.

"As you wished, my Lord, I found the source of the strange energy I spoke of before," said the servant whose face was once again shrouded in a brown cloak. "It is coming from a human being."

"A human?" the voice responded, his interest peaking.

"Yes, Master. This human…he wields a powerful weapon that grants him abilities a normal creature of his species wouldn't ordinarily have. He was able to defeat an earth dragon with it a short time ago."

The eyes flashed for a moment. "The Keyblade, you say? Hmm…that weapon is somewhat familiar to me, though even I have never seen it with my own two eyes. If it's as powerful as legend speaks of, then he may prove to be difficult."

"There's more, Master," the servant continued. "It seems this warrior has not only allied himself with the purple dragon, but also seems to be quite close to the girl. Rarely have I seen them separated since he arrived." The cold voice grumbled in disgust. "What shall you have me do with him, Master?"

"Leave him be for now," the 'Master' replied. "I doubt even he has any idea of what is to come. Your mission remains the same. Execute it without failure…and you will be rewarded."

The dragon smiled underneath the cloak. "As you wish, My Lord."

After the fight with Devron, Matt went back with Selema to her home in order to recover. Along the way, the two were battered with questions and praise from several fans and onlookers alike. Who could blame them after watching a human being defeat a supposedly more powerful opponent?

Both Matt and Selema were in very high spirits at that point. It was as if the argument had never occurred between the two at all.

Later on that day, Saffron dropped by the house to deliver the news about the tournament. To her delight, the victor was none other than Flame, who managed to defeat a tough ice dragon in the final round to secure the title. The yellow dragoness ranted on for what seemed like hours about how dazzling the fire dragon had been, especially the part where she congratulated him in person when it was all over.

"Oh…I hope he asks me to the dance soon," Saffron exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "We'd make such a cute couple."

Selema giggled. "Oh, I'm sure you will, Saff." Matt smirked a little bit at the comment as well.

The trio then spent the rest of the evening at Saffron's home once more, with her parents more than willing to host Matt and Selema again after all the former had been through that day. Jaden and Mia had nothing but praise for the young warrior, the adults still in awe at what Matt had been able to do. Matt made sure to be as humble as he could as he accepted their compliments, though he made sure to do it between the delicious bites of Mia's cooking.

It was then no surprise to either Matt or Selema when they both collapsed on their respective resting places when they'd returned to her home, both bidding each other good night before giving into the exhaustion of the day.

When morning came, Matt awoke first from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and stretched himself out before peering into Selema's room, watching as the pink dragoness was still fast asleep. Matt couldn't help at that moment just to smile. He didn't know why, but seeing her so peaceful made him feel exactly the same way. Not wishing to wake her just yet, the young human stepped outside in order to get a whiff of the clean morning air.

As he leaned against the door, Matt suddenly heard a voice from his side. "Get a good night's sleep, Matt?"

Matt gasped and summoned his Keyblade on instinct before whirling to his right. He then stopped himself as he realized who it was. "Oh…it's you again. You know, sneaking up on people isn't very polite."

The grey scaled dragon raised an eyebrow at the hostile move before brushing it off with a glance. "I just wanted to come and congratulate you on your victory yesterday," Alta exclaimed. "It seems you are as strong as advertised."

"Thanks…I guess…," Matt replied. "No offense, but didn't you already know I'd win?"

Alta shot Matt a dirty look, but remained firm. "If you knew anything about oracle dragons, you'd know that I can't look into the future anytime I wish. However, I had a strong feeling you'd prevail."

"That's great to know. Small talk aside, what's the real reason you're came here, Alta?"

Alta paused a moment before speaking. "Very well, then. Though you managed to win this one battle, it'd be foolish to let your guard down now."

Matt sighed. "Somehow I had a feeling that you would say something like that. Devron's a jerk, but I figured he wasn't the real threat after Selema, was he?" Alta's silence confirmed his answer. "Let me ask something else. Why are you telling me all this in the first place? Why me?"

Alta looked Matt in the eye once more, the dull orbs sending a strange sensation down the human's spine. "Because only _you_ can stop the danger in the coming days, Keyblade warrior. What is to come is part of your destiny."

"My destiny?" Matt exclaimed with a dull tone. "If you haven't noticed, I already fulfilled my destiny when I saved the worlds."

"And Selema?"

Matt hesitated for a moment before nodding. "And when I saved Selema. What the heck else am I supposed to do?"

Alta gave a small smile. "That is something you'll need to see on your own. Remember Matt, don't even bother dropping your guard, not for one second." Alta then disappeared into the streets before Matt could ask him anything more, now invisible to the eye once more.

Matt sighed. "Since when do I ever let my guard down?" He then looked at the home next to him and smiled. " Still…not a bad piece of advice."

* * *

><p>The morning seemed to rush by after Matt's encounter with a certain oracle dragon. Instead of going and celebrating more, both he and Selema instead to try and help Spyro prepare the Temple for the upcoming dance that would be held the next evening. The purple dragon was more than appreciative for the help, as well as the several moles who couldn't reach certain places that Matt could. In fact, the moles were more concerned about getting all the food ready in time, knowing that plenty would be needed to feed the hungry guests that would arrive.<p>

As Matt and Selema were doing their own line of work, Spyro was instead working with Cynder going over the final preparations. The black dragoness hadn't lost her giddiness over the upcoming night.

"Oh, Spyro," she said as she nuzzled the purple dragon on the snout. "I can't wait for tomorrow night…how will I ever sleep?"

Spyro smiled and nuzzled his lover back. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way." It was no secret to most that he and Cynder were in a relationship, and this would be the first time that it would be official in the public eye. Spyro had never seen Cynder so happy in his entire life. He'd be damned if anything were to ruin the evening, which is one of the many reasons why all the ominous warnings made him all the more anxious.

However, it seemed that wasn't the only thing on Cynder's mind. She looked over towards Matt and Selema's direction. "Hey, Spyro. Aren't Matt and Selema going to the dance together?"

Spyro shook his head. "Not as far as I know. Why do you ask, Cynder?"

Cynder narrowed a brow. "Oh, I just…thought that they would be. I mean, after that fight with Devron I'm surprised they both are still dateless."

"I know what you mean," Spyro replied. "But just because they're close doesn't mean they're automatically dates. Besides, Matt even told me he doesn't know if he'll go or not."

Cynder's eyes widened a little. "Wow…really? I figured Matt would want to be here after all the time he's putting in to set it up. Besides, I know Selema would go with him if he asks her."

"Did she tell you that herself?" Spyro asked.

"Well…um…not exactly. But…just look at them, Spyro." Both the black dragoness and Spyro turned once more towards the pair, who were sharing a laugh over a draping landing on several moles who were trying desperately to remove it. "You can't say they don't look good together."

Spyro nodded once. "No, I don't think I can."

* * *

><p>At around mid-afternoon, the entire crew couldn't help but admire their own handiwork. The Main Hall was now covered in different shades of purple and gold, whether it hung from the drapings or littered the floor. All the refreshment and regular tables had been set up as well. The only thing needed now was the party guests.<p>

Matt and Selema were walking out of the main foyer towards the entrance, a line of sweat and slight exhaustion visible in their steps.

"Whew," Matt exclaimed as he wiped his forehead. "I'm glad that's taken care of. Is it just me or did we get more moles down from the ceiling than we did putting banners on there?"

Selema giggled. "No, I think it's just you."

"Well, either way, let's just be glad it's done and over with. So what do you feel like doing now?"

Selema paused a moment to think. "Well, I have a feeling a certain little hatchling wants to see her favorite hero again."

Matt grinned. "Well, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't want to visit one of my 'biggest' fans? Sounds like a plan to me."

The two were just walking out when Spyro came paddling up behind them. "Hey, guys! Wait a second." Matt and Selema turned to face the purple dragon again. "Thanks again for all your help today. Everything looks great!"

"No problem, man," Matt replied.

"Yeah, it was nothing, Spyro," Selema added.

Spyro nodded. "I was wondering though, could I talk with you for a minute, Matt?"

"Uh…," Matt hesitated at first, but then decided now would be a good time to let Spyro know of Alta's latest visit. "Sure. I can chat for a little bit." He turned to Selema. "I'll catch up to you later, ok?"

"Ok, that's fine," Selema replied. "Just don't keep us waiting, ok?"

Matt chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't."

The pink dragoness then watched as Matt and Spyro walked away back into the hall. She then sighed and began her trek towards Dax and Nightshade's home, deciding to walk for a little bit instead of just flying straight there.

Though she didn't like admitting it, Selema felt a little sad when Matt had to leave her just moments ago. She knew it was probably something important if Spyro wanted to speak to him alone.

As Selema continued to walk through the buzzing streets, her thoughts strayed towards the very dance she'd just helped to prepare. She had never before attended something like it, which made her somewhat nervous at the idea of going. Even worse, who would she be going with? Besides Devron, who practically forced himself on her, no other male had walked up to ask her yet. It wasn't as if she didn't have any male friends at the Academy, she just hadn't known them long enough for any of them to get acquainted enough with her. The one thing she didn't want now was just for someone to ask her for her looks.

It was then Selema's thoughts trailed to her human companion. It was true that she cared for Matt very much, deeper than she'd probably cared for anyone in her entire life besides her parents. The fact that he'd saved her life on more than one occasion only made her feel warmer inside.

_If it wasn't for Matt…_she thought. _I don't know where I'd be today._

Selema then felt her heart jump at the thought, but she quickly cast it aside. _ Matt's my friend…I'm sure he feels the same way about me. It's not liked ever feel…that way about me. _

Suddenly, Selema's thoughts were broken by a familiar voice. "Selema! Hold up!" The pink dragoness turned to find a certain fire dragon come up to her. "What's going on?" Flame asked.

Selema smiled. "Oh, nothing too much. I was just going to see a friend for a little bit."

"Oh, that's sounds good."

"Congratulations on winning the tournament. Saffron and I thought you were really great."

Flame laughed. "Thanks a lot, though I'll admit the constant parade of praise can get a little old sometimes. I thought your friend Matt was pretty impressive too. I've never seen someone fight like that before. I wouldn't mind battling him someday."

Selema blushed slightly. "I'm sure Matt would like to battle you too, though I think he'd rather do it on better terms."

"Yeah…probably…" Flame then shuffled his feet a little. It was if he was hiding something.

"What's wrong, Flame? Are you alright?" Selema asked.

"Well, the thing is Selema, I was wondering…" Selema cocked her head a little at Flame's words. "What would you think of…going to the dance with me?"

Selema's eyes widened. To say the pink dragoness was surprised was a complete understatement. "Really? I thought you'd already be going with another girl by now."

Flame laughed. "Oh, several girls have asked me, but I told them all I had someone else in mind."

"Me?" Selema asked. The pink dragoness couldn't help but blush harder. "Wow, Flame. I…I don't know what to say."

"It'd be nice if you say yes," Flame replied.

Selema hesitated. There was a part of her that wanted to say yes, but for some reason she couldn't. "I…uh…I don't know."

"Please, Selema," Flame exclaimed again, looking straight into Selema's eyes. "I _really_ want to go with you."

Suddenly, Selema felt as though all the doubt washed away faster than she could have ever let it as she stared into his eyes, her own fluttering slightly as if to brush something from her eyes. The words were out of her mouth faster than she could think them. "Sure…I'll go with you Flame."

Flame grinned widely and nuzzled Selema gently. "That's so great! I'll come by your house and pick you up around sundown tomorrow night, ok?"

"O…ok," she then replied. Flame then kissed her lightly on the head before heading off once more. Selema remained firmly planted on the ground for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out just what happened. When she finally shook her head to get a grip, Selema then fully realized what she'd just done.

"Oh my…," she whispered. A part of her felt relieved at the idea of going with a nice dragon like Flame. However, another part of her felt very, very wrong for some reason. "What have I done?"

Selema then continued her trek onwards towards her destination, still going over the pros and cons of her most recent decision. The sounds and sights of the streets seemed to be absent as Selema zoned out the world around her, trying to figure out her next plan of action.

Suddenly, a loud shout from behind her finally broke Selema again from her daze. She turned around and found Saffron storming up to her. What disturbed the pink dragoness was that Saffron didn't have the usual smile on her face. Instead, the electric dragoness wore a gaze that made Selema realize that something was very, very wrong.

"Saffron? Is something wr…ah!" Selema yelped out as she was suddenly struck across the face by Saffron's talons, leaving several scratches across her face. The pink dragoness rubbed her sore cheek and looked up to her friend in shock.

"How could you?" Saffron asked, her voice shaking in fury. "I can't believe I ever called you my friend,!"

Selema shook her head. "What are you talking about?" But the look of hurt in Saffron's violet eyes made the pink dragoness figure out the answer quickly. It seemed the word had passed quickly about who Flame had asked to the dance. "Saffron, I'm sorry…I…"

"Don't even bother, Selema" Saffron replied coldly. She then turned and sprinted away before Selema could stop her.

The pink dragoness then hung her head and began to tear. She hadn't meant for this to happen. "I'm sorry…," she whispered one more time before turning the other direction. She then beat her wings and flew into the sky once more, seeking to be alone in order to figure out a way out of the mess she'd just caused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matt and Spyro were continuing their conversation back the Temple. It had started routine before the topic ended up at Alta's second message.<p>

"What do you want to do about it?" Matt asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I don't know," Spyro replied, shaking his head. "We'll just have to be ready for anything that can possibly happen." Matt nodded back.

"So…," Spyro then stated. "Are you going with someone tomorrow night?"

Matt paused a moment before answering. "Well, uh…not really."

Spyro raised a brow. "You haven't asked anyone yet?"

"No," Matt replied quickly. "I guess I just…well…never got around to it with all this worrying about danger and all."

Spyro nodded. "I guess I can understand that. You're still going though, aren't you?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I...guess I will."

"Here's an idea. Even if you don't have a date, why don't you come as sort of a chaperone? That way you can still continue to keep an eye out for anything and you still get to come."

Matt nodded and rubbed his chin. He couldn't help but agree that the idea did make sense. "Well…alright. Now I guess my only problem now is to find something to wear."

Spyro chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with something by tomorrow night." The purple dragon sighed. "As far as I know, Cynder's going to spend all day getting ready." Spyro then blushed at the idea.

Matt laughed and lightly punched his friend on the shoulder. "Relax, Spyro. I'm sure you and Cynder will have a great time. I don't know if I've said it enough, but I believe you two were made for each other."

Spyro grinned widely. "Thanks, Matt. I'm sure you'll find someone like that someday too."

Matt turned and looked outside. "I sure hope so."

Later on when their conversation ended, Matt kept his word and journeyed to Nightshade's home to meet up with Selema. The only problem was, the pink dragoness wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Matt," the black dragon exclaimed. "But Selema hasn't been here all day."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. "She said she was coming straight here to see Dax."

Nightshade nodded. "I wish there was more I could tell you. I'm sure Selema's probably back at her home right now, probably waiting for you."

Matt sighed and thanked Nightshade for his help, adding that the black dragon say hi to Dax for him as the little hatching was taking a nap.

The Keyblader thought to go over to Selema's home right away, but instead decided to take a quick detour back to his Gummi Ship in order to look through his limited wardrobe for something decent to wear.

As he trolled through the forest towards the trip outside Warfang, Matt's thoughts went back to his earlier conversation with Spyro. Matt wasn't hesitant to admit he wasn't much of a 'dance' person, never really attending them on a regular basis back in his own world. One of the big reasons was that he'd been so shy back in those times when it came to asking girls to the dance. Even now, the thought of asking someone made himself feel a little anxious.

As for who he wanted to ask…well…there was really only one person at the moment on his list. The idea of taking Selema to her first one did have a nice ring to it in Matt's point of view. He didn't notice it then, but a small blush formed on his face as he continued to wonder how the night would go, playing out the scenario in his head. To his surprise, the more he thought about it, the more and more Matt liked it.

_Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we went together…_ Matt thought.

Suddenly, the Keyblader's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of soft sobbing nearby. Matt thought it was nothing at first, but his ears soon were trained to it, growing louder the more he approached it. Not one to back away at a distressed call, Matt peered through the brush to find something he wasn't expecting.

The electric dragoness Saffron was laying on her stomach against a large oak, her head buried in her paws as her sobs continued. Matt slowly approached through the brush, wondering what she was doing all the way out here by herself. "Saffron?" He asked softly, catching her attention. The lines around the dragoness's eyes were all red and puffy. "Are you OK?"

Saffron sniffed hard before shaking her head no. "How could she do this to me?" she whimpered softly, her lips trembling with her words.

"What?" Matt asked. "What are you talking about?"

Saffron looked into Matt's eyes, widening a little in realization. "S…Selema…she…she told Flame yes when he asked her to the dance."

Matt blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to process the information just given to him. He then shook his head back to the current conversation. "Really?"

Saffron nodded and hung her head. "Why would she do this to me? She knew I really liked Flame…but she said yes to him anyway."

Matt simply shook his head, not really knowing what to think. _This doesn't sound like Selema at all…_ He thought. "I…I don't know, Saffron. I'm really sorry."

The electric dragoness sighed. "Why…it's not your fault. I just…don't understand."

"Me neither…," Matt replied. "Selema didn't tell me anything about it."

"That's a surprise," Saffron exclaimed, trying to wipe away some her tears with a paw. "I told her off about it too, but it didn't make me feel any better."

"Oh," Matt said. That would probably explain why he hadn't found Selema at Nightshade's in the first place. "Again…I…I'm really sorry, Saffron. I'm sure Selema didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Then why would she say yes to Flame if she knew how I'd feel about it?"

Matt scratched his head in search of a solution, but was coming up on empty. "I...I just don't know. I wish I could tell you why, but I can't." Saffron moaned and layed back on her paws, not satisfied with his answer as he expected. "Uh…if you want…I can leave you alone or something." Saffron shook her head immediately. Matt then took a seat next to the electric dragoness in order to try and comfort her.

The two remained slient for several minutes as the sounds of the forest surrounded them. It was only then that Matt realized the fantasy of going with Selema would now not come to pass. To his surprise, the news that Selema was going with Flame made him envious of the fire dragon.

_Why did I wait so long…? _ Matt asked himself. _If I hadn't, none of this would've happened. _

Saffron then interrupted his thoughts. "It's funny…"

"Hmm?" Matt asked.

Saffron turned and met his eyes again. "It's just…I thought Selema was going to go with you, Matt."

Matt blushed a little at the comment, but kept his cool. "Really? Why would you think that?"

Saffron seemed a little offended at his answer, tilting her head a little to the side in response. "Well, the fact that Selema always talks about you for one thing. When I first heard her story, I felt so bad because of what she went through. But when I heard you saved her, I felt a lot better knowing she had someone like you watching over her." Saffron's lips curled into a small smile. "Ever since you returned to Warfang, I've never seen Selema so happy. And when you fought for her against Devron, I could see how much she cared about you just from looking in her eyes. I don't think you know how much Selema admires you sometimes, Matt."

Matt looked at the electric dragoness, a huge smile on his face. "Yeah…I guess you have a point there." He then looked back towards the sky. "Selema means a lot to me too."

"So then…why didn't you ask her to the dance?"

Matt hesitated. "I…I don't know. I guess…I was just too late to ask."

Saffron sighed and looked up, chuckling slightly. "Boys…it makes me wonder why I bother with them sometimes."

"I could ask the same question about girls sometimes…," Matt replied, getting a laugh out of both of them.

Saffron then smiled at the Keyblader. "You know something…you really are a nice guy, Matt."

Matt blushed. "Thanks…I get that a lot."

Saffron then stood up. "I hope I wasn't too mean to Selema before...she probably hates me right now."

Matt quickly shook his head no. "Not a chance," he replied. "She's not one to hold a grudge."

"Still…could you do me a favor and tell her sorry for me? I don't want what I said to ruin her night…even if it is with Flame."

Matt then stood up with her and nodded firmly. "I'll be glad to, Saffron."

"And Matt…," Saffron added. "Thank you…"

"Anytime…"

Matt then decided to escort Saffron home before he decided to face a certain pink dragoness. However, when he looked down, it seemed the glowing on the jewel on his wristband was glowing brighter than it should've been.

_She must be close…_ Matt thought. He then summoned his Dragon's Fury blade and took flight, the wristband guiding her towards Selema's location.

It didn't take Matt long to find the pink dragoness perched atop one of the Temple ledges, her head hanging in sorrow. As he landed, Matt slowly approached her and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Selema turned towards him, her blue eyes shining with oncoming tears. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, Matt."

"I know…I know…"

Selema then leaned in and rested her head against Matt's shoulder, letting him curl his left arm around her neck. "I don't even know why I did it…I just…did."

Matt sighed, swallowing his pride before speaking once more. "Well…for whatever reason…you did. I guess now all that's left is to get you ready for tomorrow night."

Selema looked at him with wide eyes. "You're not mad at me?"

Matt shook his head. "Of course not. Why would I be? Flame seems like a pretty nice guy."

"But…what about Saffron? She probably hates me right because of this…" The pink dragoness slowly rubbed her face where her friend had scratched her earlier.

"About that…," Matt replied, placing a hand on Selema's shoulder to reassure her. "I already talked to Saffron earlier. She wanted me to tell you…that she's sorry."

Selema's smile widened. "Really?"

Matt nodded. "Really."

Selema sniffed hard. "I promise you one thing…once it's over tomorrow night…I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it up to Saffron if it's the last thing I do."

"I know you will," Matt replied. He then turned and watched the sunset in the distance. "I don't know about you…but this is a pretty sweet view."

Selema nodded and turned towards the west as well, letting herself sigh somewhat in relief. "Yeah…it sure is."

The two companions continued to watch for what seemed like hours, their minds drifting back and forth towards the coming events of the next evening.

Little did they know how much was in store for the both of them, as what would come would test just how strong the bond between them really was…

_**:0 There you have it! I'm interested in your reactions after this chapter in particular for obvious reasons. **_

_**Anyways...what's in store for our young heroes? Are they ready for it? Are you? Probably not after what I've got planned. ;)**_

_**Thanks again for reading (and hopefully reviewing, that's nice too)!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Well, a lot of you having been waiting patiently...and this chapter is your reward. It's time for some plot twists heading your way. Think you can handle it? ;) If so, enjoy! **_

_**P.S. Please don't flame too bad if you don't like what you see.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their respective owners. I do however own Matt, Selema, and Mia.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The night had finally arrived.<p>

Matt looked up and finished buttoning up the white polo that he now wore over his gray sleeveless shirt. The day had gone faster than he could have ever imagined, having been spent mainly getting ready for the dance that evening. Though he was only meant to act as a chaperone for the evening, the Keyblader found himself more anxious that he thought he would be. Perhaps it was because of all that had happened in the last few days, or maybe it was because deep down he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away.

The polo and a pair of khaki pants were the best articles of clothing that Matt could rustle up from his limited wardrobe at this short of notice. He felt slightly ashamed that could've done better, but seeing as how this was a dance for the dragons of the city, Matt figured that no one would really notice too badly. Nonetheless, he spent extra time washing himself and made sure to use a good amount of deodorant as if he was taking a date…

Matt couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder towards a certain pink dragoness once again. It was true that he'd told Selema that he was alright with another dragon taking her to the dance, but that didn't stop him from thinking about what the night would've been like if he'd found the courage to ask her instead. Ever since Saffron had broke the news to him, Matt had began to question why he hadn't done so over and over again in his mind. Was it because he just wanted to keep an eye on her, especially with an oracle dragon constantly whispering in his ear about Selema being in danger? Or was it something else…?

Matt shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for Selema to feel insecure again. Not only did he want her to be happy, but Matt wanted Selema to feel that she could do things on her own without him always looking over her shoulder. It was the least he could do after all…

Matt looked out the window, finding the sun had finally begun to set in the western sky, his clock reading a few minutes to four thirty. He took a long sigh and stepped outside of his ship, securing it from any and all intrusions. He then began the long trek to the Temple once more, wanting to arrive early. He looked up to the sky and said a silent prayer as he did.

_Please…_He thought. _Please let everything go alright tonight. She deserves this night…_

* * *

><p>Not too far away, that certain pink dragoness was also preparing herself for the evening. She was currently sitting in front of a small mirror, checking herself thoroughly to make sure that not one scale on her body wasn't blemished. She'd spent hours bathing herself as well as polishing her claws and horns, all it anticipation for what she hoped would be a night she'd never forget…<p>

Once Selema deemed herself ready, she looked down below the mirror for the finishing touch. Her blue eyes sparkled at the sight of a beautifully crafted white mask. It was coated with several white gems on the outer and inner, making it sparkle in the daylight around her.

Selema was hesitant to wear it though, even though it had been given to her only hours before. She'd been surprised when Saffron's mother, Mia, had arrived on her doorstep during the afternoon. Selema was anticipating a harsh lecture, but instead was given something entirely different.

"_This is for you, Selema," Mia exclaimed as she handed Selema the glimmering mask, making the pink dragoness gasp in surprise. "I thought it would look good on you for tonight."_

"_Oh, Mia," Selema replied. "It's so beautiful." She then looked up with a look of worry in her eyes. "But…why are you giving this to me? I don't understand."_

_Mia sighed and placed a paw on Selema's shoulder. "Listen, sweetheart, I'll admit I wasn't pleased when Saffron told me about what happened yesterday."_

_Selema frowned. "I…I didn't mean to hurt her…"_

"_I know, Selema. You care too much about Saffron to do such a thing. As much as I hate to see her get hurt, I'm at least glad that Saffron will learn a valuable lesson about males."_

"_Then…why the mask? Why give it to me at all? I don't deserve it…"_

_Mia hummed to herself and smiled. "Because dear…this may be a chance for you to finally move on with your life." Selema looked up. "Your parents would want you to be happy about going to a dance with a nice dragon like Flame. And to do that, why not give you something that will only make you even more beautiful than you already are."_

_Selema grinned widely. "Thank you, Mia. I promise I'll have the best night I can." _

_Mia nuzzled the pink dragoness gently. "I know you will sweetheart…I know you will…"_

Selema's thoughts were broken by a knock at the door, causing her to flinch. Was it time already for her to go? Cursing to herself, Selema then gently grasped the white mask and secured it on her face, finding it to be a snug fit to her surprise. Taking a deep breath, she then walked to the door and opened it.

There was Flame standing at her doorstep, decked out in several plates of ruby coated armor around his upper and lower body. "Hi, Selema."

"Hi…," the pink dragoness replied as her eyes quickly scanned her date's figure. She had to admit, he did look quite handsome.

Flame then walked up and took one of her paws in his own, giving it a soft kiss. "My, my…you look lovely tonight."

Selema blushed furiously. "Oh…thank you, Flame. You look really great too. Where'd you get all that armor anyways?"

"Oh, these?" Flame asked as he puffed out his chest and turned. "Some are family heirlooms while others I managed to win through competitions and stuff like that. How about that mask though? It looks great on you."

Selema giggled. "Thank you."

"Well, we'd better get going. Are you ready?"

Selema nodded. "Yes…I am." As she then closed her door and began the trek to the Temple with her date, the pink dragoness found herself relaxing. Maybe…maybe everything would turn out alright tonight…

* * *

><p>To put it simply, it was nothing like Matt expected it to be. When he arrived, the Keyblader had already found a number of couples had already arrived. They included mostly dragon couples, but there were also several mixed couples of the other inhabitant species of Warfang.<p>

All the work that he had helped to set up the Temple Hall for the event had not gone in vain either. Several crystals lined the walls, radiating different colors at with every second and reminding Matt of a disco ball-like setting. There was also several long tables filled with every type of food and drink that he had seen throughout the Festival and then some.

What surprised Matt the most, however, was when he'd found that there was actually live music being played as well. Spyro had mentioned something about a group of local mole performers putting on a show, and boy did they deliver. Their instruments and style were like what Matt would equate to classical music, with the small creatures blowing several horns and beating drums to their hearts content.

The party really got started the moment Terrador led the entire crowd with a toast to Spyro and Cynder's success, as well as paying respects to their fallen comrade Ignitus. As Matt took a sip from his glass, he couldn't help but look up and shake his head softly, knowing that very dragon had been watching that very moment from an island far, far away.

Matt's eyes then watched as several of the older couples took the dance floor, instantly gaining his attention. He watched as the pair both bowed to one another before moving in nearly perfect rhythm to their partner, mainly circling on their legs and tapping tails on more than one occasion. Matt couldn't help but watch Spyro escort Cynder to the floor, the black dragoness shining from hours of preparation. Matt managed to suppress a laugh as he watched Spyro's face screw anxiously, probably since it the first time the couple had ever shared a moment like this before. The purple dragon's movements were awkward compared to graceful steps of Cynder's. The black dragoness smiled and whispered something into Spyro's ear, causing him to grin at her back. Within seconds, the two were matching each other step for step.

A sudden voice in his right ear shot Matt from his daze momentarily. "Heeeyy! What's up kid?" Matt turned to find a certain golden dragonfly staring at him. Matt rose an eyebrow at the small bowtie that Sparx was currently wearing, wondering how the dragonfly managed to procure such an item. "I don't know about you, but these dragons sure know how to parrrrrtaayyy!"

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, they sure do."

Sparx sighed and shook his head, his eyes watching his brother twist and twirl around his partner. "Wow, I'm surprised Spyro can move like that with all that weight on him. How does he do it?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "You got me, Sparx."

"He sure looks happy, huh?"

Matt nodded. "They both do...and no one deserves this more than those two after all they've been through."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh kid?" Sparx then asked. "You know how much I helped them along the way! You don't see old Sparx getting any credit…noooo…not little old Sparx."

The Keyblader shook his head. "C'mon, Sparx. We all know how important you are…I should know. You've helped me on more than one occasion too, remember."

Sparx's grin got wider. "Yeah…I did didn't I? I helped you open that…portal thingy…in order to get those two back here in the first place. If I didn't have to care about Spyro so much, they'd still be stuck there!"

Matt nodded. "Not only that, who was the one who helped me save Selema?"

Sparx puffed out his chest and nodded. "Yes sir!" Sparx then paused and looked around. "Speaking of pinky, where's she at? I haven't seen her all night."

Matt flinched slightly at the sound of Selema's name, his eyes darting to the floor. "Oh…I don't know. She should be coming if she's not here already."

Sparx crossed his arms and huffed. "Ahh…gotcha." The dragonfly then chuckled. "It's funny…I thought for sure that you'd be the one bringing her here instead of that Flame guy."

Matt's eyes fluttered. "Oh…well…I guess it just didn't work out I guess."

"You _were_ going to ask her though, right?"

"I…I don't know…maybe…"

Sparx sighed. "Wow…and I thought Spyro was scared of the ladies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sparx put up his arms. "Whoa! Whoa, kid! Just messin…geez. I just figured after you going and saving her and all that it would be a good fit."

"Sparx…it's not like that between me and Selema. We're just friends…that's all."

"Whatever you say, kid. Whatever you say..."

Suddenly, the song that had been playing finally stopped momentarily, earning the clap from the audience. Matt turned to see Spyro and Cynder leaving the dance floor, both panting slightly with large grins on their faces. Cynder leaned in and nuzzled Spyro, who gladly returned the favor.

Sparx just sighed and leaned leaned on the side of Matt's head. "Man…you just wait, kid. I'm probably going to be the one to tell Mom and Dad about Spyro's girlfriend back home. I can just see it now…Mom'll be all googly eyed…and Dad will have that big ole' grin on his face…"

Matt continued to listen to Sparx speak half-heartedly before he suddenly turned towards the main entrance and found himself widening his eyes. Walking in to a large applause was Flame, the champion of the Festival's Battle Tournament. The red dragon puffed out his chest in pride, bowing several times towards the loving faithful. However, Flame wasn't who Matt had his eyes on…

It was the dragoness that was accompanying him into the Temple Hall. There was Selema, her scales now shining even brighter than usual. Her horns and claws also shone from across the room. The white mask she wore made her look even more adorable, making her blue eyes sparkling behind from behind it.

_Whoa…_Matt found himself thinking. _She looks…great…really great. _ Matt's eyes tracked her every move as she glided alongside Flame, her nervousness very evident as she greeted several people with a courteous nod. Matt then noticed her wristband glowing brighter than he'd ever seen it before, his own glowing just as bright on his right wrist.

By now, Sparx had noticed that the young man had stopped listening to him. The dragonfly immediately tracked Matt's gaze. He then started snapping his fingers to gain his attention. "Hey, kid! Earth to kid!"

Matt shook his head. "Wha…oh sorry, what were you saying?"

Sparx sighed again and shook his head. "Nothing, kid. Nothing. Say, I'm going to go check out more of the buffet! I'll see you in a little bit."

Matt nodded. "Oh…ok. Sounds good." He actually did find himself a little thirsty.

As the Keyblader then walked towards the drinks, Sparx was heading in another direction. The dragonfly immediately hurried and found himself between a certain young couple.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Sparx asked nonchalantly.

Cynder quickly shot him a half-dirty glance before Spyro spoke up. "What is it, Sparx?"

"Just makin sure that blackie over here doesn't mess up all your fun, bro!" Sparx then quickly turned to the Cynder. "Though I gotta admit she actually looks half decent tonight! Nice one, girl!"

Cynder gave a small grin. "Wow, Sparx. I'm surprised you even noticed."

"You aren't causing any trouble, are you Sparx?" Spyro then asked.

"What? Me? No! C'mon, Spyro! I don't think even _I _could crash a party of this magnitude. Just check it out!" The golden dragonfly motioned to the crowd around them. There was not a frown to be seen.

"Yeah…we did do a good job didn't we?" Spyro exclaimed, giving Cynder another quick nuzzle on the cheek.

"There is one thing that caught my eye though," Sparx said. "You shoulda seen the kid's eyes when Selema and Flame walked in a little bit ago."

"You mean Matt?" Cynder asked curiously.

"No, the other kid running around with a magic key," Sparx replied sarcastically. "Anyway, he couldn't take his eyes off the girl if he tried."

"Oh…"

"Well, anways! I'll leave you two to yourselves before I let loose my lunch. Speaking of which, I need to go chow down before it's all gone!" With that, the dragonfly was gone in a with a trail of sparks.

"Spyro…?" Cynder then exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what we talked about earlier? About Matt and Selema?"

Spyro raised a brow, curious to what the black dragoness was thinking. "What about it?"

Cynder then turned to him and narrowed her eyes deviously. "Why don't we put our little theory to the test?"

* * *

><p>The pink dragoness sighed and took a small sip from her goblet of water. So far, the night had going alright. She'd met and greeted several different strangers who complimented her on her appearance, as well as being fortunate enough to be escorted by the tournament champion. Selema felt humbled by it all to say the least, making sure she gave thanks in return.<p>

At the moment, Selema remained seated at a lone table as she watched Flame return from the dance floor, the fire drake having just accepted a dance from an ice dragoness. "You sure you don't want to share a quick dance, Selema?" Flame asked curiously.

Selema flinched. It wasn't that she didn't want to…it was that she didn't really know how to do it. "Uh…maybe in a little while."

Flame sighed. "Well, if you're sure…" Suddenly, one of the moles who was carrying a stack of drinks next to Flame suddenly tripped, sending the contents all over Flame's scales and armor. The red dragon cursed before glaring at the mole, baring his teeth in frustration.

"Oh…oh my!" the waiter stammered. "I deeply apologize sir. I must've lost my footing by mistake. Oh, dear!"

Flame sighed before Selema stepped in. "It's alright, really," she said softly. "Just please be more careful."

"I will, maam! Thank you!" Another waiter then came and helped clean up the floor around their table before hurrying off.

Flame cursed again silently. "I'm going to go find something to dry myself. Do you mind…?"

"I'll be ok," Selema replied.

"Sorry about this," Flame replied before weaving his way through the crowd towards the latrines. Selema then sighed deeply as she waited for him to return. Little did she know, a certain black dragoness had reappeared with a soft wisp from the other side of the dance floor, a large grin plastered on her face.

Cynder felt bad that she had to trip a poor mole, but it was necessary in order for her scheme to work. "Your turn, Spyro," she whispered to herself.

After about five minutes of drying both his red scales and armor of the various drinks that stained them, Flame exited from the latrines before venturing to head back to Selema. However, a certain purple dragon stepped in front of him.

"Flame!" Spyro exclaimed. "I thought I saw you around here. I never got to congratulate you in person for your victory the other day." He extended his paw, which Flame took and shook.

"Oh, thanks a lot Spyro!" Flame replied. "It's an honor coming from a dragon like you."

"Don't mention it," Spyro stated. "Say, I was wanting to talk about how you managed to get through those rounds the other day."

"I'd love to, but I…"

"Please, Flame. I insist. This won't take too long, I promise."

Flame sighed. "Well…alright."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Matt was busy leaning against the corner. The young man's mind was lost in thought when a familiar voice interrupted him. "Hey, Matt!"<p>

Matt blinked his eyes before smilng. "Hey there, Cynder. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Matt shrugged. "I'm good, I guess. Not too much going on right now. You and Spyro looked great on the dance floor earlier."

Cynder giggled. "Thank you. By the way, there was someone here looking for you earlier. He said it was important."

Matt raised a brow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it was that one other human who wore those strange glasses."

Matt gasped. "Neo? He's here!"

"Yeah, that's the one!" Cynder replied. "He was over by the main balcony last time I saw him. Maybe he's still over there."

Matt cursed before shuffling over in that direction. "Thanks, Cynder! Gotta go!"

Once he was far enough away, Cynder couldn't help but laugh to herself. "That was almost too easy!"

Matt hurried through the crowd as quickly as he could, wondering why Neo would arrive here on such short notice. It just wasn't like Neo to do such a thing, with Matt having heard a lecture or two on that very subject. Still, Matt quickly pulled aside the curtains to the balcony. "Hey Ne…oh…"

Selema turned and found the Keyblader staring her right in the eye, his jaw slightly agape. The pink dragoness felt her face become warm at the sight of her closest friend, a wide smile creeping across her face. She couldn't help but think about how she'd never seen him in those clothes before.

The two were silent for a few moments before Matt broke the tension. "Hey…," he exclaimed.

"Hey," Selema replied back.

Matt's mind pondered over how Cynder had duped him into this situation momentarily before returning to the task at hand. "So…uh…are you having a good time?"

Selema nodded softly. "Yeah…it's been fun so far."

Matt then began to relax and walk slowly towards the railing next to Selema. "Then may I ask why you're standing all alone out here?"

Selema sighed. "Oh, one of those poor moles accidently spilled a drink on Flame. He went back to clean up and hasn't been back since. I guess he got caught up by some more fans or something."

"That's too bad," Matt replied before leaning over onto the stone railing. "It's not very polite to keep a lady waiting."

Selema giggled at her friend's comment. "No…I suppose not." She then turned to him. "Speaking of which, aren't you on a date with someone?"

Matt shook his head no. "I'm just here to help chaperone. So far so good, I guess."

"Oh…I see."

It was silent for several moments, with neither Matt nor Selema thinking of something to say to one another. Suddenly, both of their ears picked up a change in the music. A slow, soft tune was flowing throughout the Temple walls now, causing the constant buzz of the partygoers to dramatically falter. There was no doubt what the song was intended to do…

Matt felt himself begin to perspire even more rapidly, trying to gather the courage he needed to execute what his mind (and heart) had in mind. Swallowing hard, he slowly turned towards his dragoness friend and placed his right hand behind his back while offering his left hand to her. Selema's eyes widened slightly, wondering what he was trying to do. Taking a deep breath, Matt asked her. "May I…have this dance?"

Selema felt the heat on her face reach on all time high at this point. "Oh, Matt…I'd love to…but..." She staggered on for a second before composing herself. "I…don't know how."

Matt couldn't help but smile. "I can show you how…if you'd like to."

Selema's eyes narrowed slightly. Deciding to take the plunge, she took Matt's hand with one of her paws before letting him walk her through it.

First, Matt asked her to lift herself up to him on her hind paws and rest her fore paws on his shoulders. Though it was obviously awkward for her to do so, Selema decided to go for it not to disappoint her friend and mentor, curious to learn how he did it. Once she was on his shoulders, it enabled the two to look at each other at head level, causing them both to chuckle softly.

"Is this alright?" Selema whispered.

Matt nodded softly. "It's just fine. You're already there really." He then took a deep breath as he slowly placed his hands on Selema's hips, causing her to flinch slightly at the contact in surprise. "Now all you have to do…is move with me." With that, he slowly moved his right foot in that directions, with Selema moving her left foot in time with his. "Good…that's all you have to do."

"Really? That's it?" Selema asked.

"That's it…," Matt replied.

Slowly, but surely, Matt led Selema in their soft dance. Selema's tail swayed to and fro with their movements as well, though neither one could really care. It was silent between the two for several more moments, as Selema rest her head softly on Matt's left shoulder. The Keyblader's heart skipped a beat at the move, though he quickly relaxed and eased into it with her. Little by little, their bodies drew closer and closer to one another. Finally, Selema's chest was pressed up comfortably against Matt's own, though both were mainly unaware of it.

"Hey, Matt," Selema then whispered into his ear.

"Hmm…?"

"This is nice…really, really nice. I can see now why you dance this way where you come from."

Matt smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Selema."

Selema sighed deeply. For some reason, everything about this moment felt so right to her. With that in mind, she squeezed Matt even closer to her. "Matt…thank you so much," she whispered.

"For what?" Matt replied softly.

Selema then pulled back and looked at him admirably. "For everything." She couldn't have explained it all better with those two words.

Matt's grin widened considerably. He then reached up and stroked her cheek softly. "Selema…," he exclaimed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A spark flashed between the two, causing both Matt and Selema to look deeper than they had ever dared at their partner. However, before either could find what they had hoped to see, their moment was interrupted by the last thing neither one of them wanted to hear.

A scream of terror…

Both Matt and Selema pulled back and gasped in surprise, looking to each other before sprinting back into the Temple. The two were horrified at what they found.

Several high pitched shriek rattled the air as several skeletons danced along the tables, each issuing a green glow and carrying long spears and swords. Several of them also wore fragments of armor along their bodies. Matt quickly looked to the far side of the room to also see a gaping hole in the wall, where several short, ugly creatures were beginning to pour inside of the Temple Hall branding short ended spears.

_What the…? Undead apes…grublins…what is going on here? _Matt wondered. _ This can't be happening…_

Matt could hear several cries of pain from below, as well as several loud roars accompanying them. Soon after, the whizzes of magical energy began to fire around the room. Several tables were quickly overthrown, sending food and drink in every which direction. All in all, it was absolute chaos.

"Wh…what's going on?" Selema asked, looking to Matt in confusion. The Keyblader didn't hesitate, quickly summoning his Keyblade. "Matt?"

"C'mon! We've got to get out of here now!" He shouted. Matt then began to move quickly towards the doors, where a large crowd was gathering. All he could think about at this moment was getting Selema out of here as quickly as possible, having played out this scenario multiple times in his brain.

"What about the others?" Selema asked.

"They can handle themselves," Matt replied. From what he could hear, several of the male dragons and a handful of females had found themselves on the front lines, trying to hold off the waves of apes and grublins so that others could escape. Matt wondered if Spyro or Cynder were among them, but he couldn't worry about them now.

Matt and Selema tried their best to weave their way through the crowd, both being pushed around by larger dragons. Soon, thought the two were finding themselves being separated from one another against their will.

"Matt!" Selema called out desperately.

"Selema!" Matt called back, unable to see above or around any of the other dragons. He cursed his luck as he pushed towards the sound of her voice.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Selema cried before she felt herself being yanked by an unknown person that carried her forwards and through the crowd. "Matt!"

"Selema!" Matt cried in desperation, quickly losing the pink dragoness in a sea of colors. He found himself being forced to a complete other side, a stray tail even knocking the wind out of him at one point that sent him to his needs. _No..._he thought. _Now what do I do?_

Selema struggled against her 'savior' as she was pulled out into the streets of Warfang and being ducked into a lone house. The pink dragoness then sighed when she found the dragon's identity.

"Flame?" she asked. "Where did you come from?"

The red dragon's eyes were fixed in concentration. "That doesn't matter now, what does matter is that we need to get you out of here, Selema."

Selema's eyes widened. "What? No! I can't! Matt is back there!"

"He can take care of himself, Selema! But right now, you and I have to go!"

Selema was taken aback by Flame's assertiveness. "But…he's looking for me right now! I can't just leave him back there!"

Flame's eyes narrowed. "NO!" he yelled, causing Selema to flinch. "Listen, it's dangerous back there. You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

Selema's jaw gaped at Flame, unable to believe what he'd just told her. Narrowing her brow, Selema quickly made up her mind. "Sorry, Flame, but I'm not going anywhere with you right now. I won't leave Matt behind." She then turned to leave. Selema's paw reached for the door before she felt a powerful blow to the back of her head, causing her to fall forward slightly before falling unconscious. The force was enough for the white mask to pop off her face and fall to the wooden floor.

Flame looked down at her and shook her head. "This could've been a whole lot easier, Selema, but I can't just let you go now when I have you exactly where I want you." He then slowly eased himself under the pink dragoness, taking her body unto his own. Flame then snuck out the back door and took to the skies hastily. Very few saw the fire dragon escape into the night with Selema in tow. As he flew, Flame grinned widely to himself.

Everything was going according to plan.

_**And so the plot REALLY thickens...Was it anything you expected? Oh, I can't wait to hear your thoughts. :)**_

**_What does Flame plan to do with Selema? Will Matt be able to help her? Find out...next time!_**

**_Peace out,  
><em>**

**_Biz  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Bet you didn't see an update this fast did you? ;)**_

_**Well, this is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! I'll shut up now so you can enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their respective owners. Saffron and Alta belong to Riverstyxx while Dax and Nightshade belong to Alec the Dark Angel. I do, however, own the characters Matt and Selema.**_

Loud roars issued from the maws of two young dragons as they fired their magical energies at the hordes of creatures that were littering the Temple walls. Spyro had been distraught at first over the idea that the night had been ruined, but he quickly jumped into the fray knowing the danger to all the people inside. Cynder, on the other hand, was just flat out angry with rage over having the best night of her life be ruined by beings she thought she'd seen the last of. The two young dragons led the way as they were most familiar with these enemies.

"Damn you all!" Cynder roared as she fired stream after stream of green acid, burning several grublins and watching them wither in pain. "You all will pay for this!"

Spyro barely heard her screams above his roars, his electric bolts frying several of the animated skeletons to a crisp. Never had he been so caught off guard, yet so determined. At that moment, he would do all that he could to protect the people.

As Spyro and Cynder led the way, the Guardians Cyril and Volteer were doing their best to get all the partygoers out of the Temple as quickly as they could. However, what they failed to see was that several of the grublins were roaming the streets, attacking any moving thing they could find.

Among the chaos, a young Keyblader desperately called out the name of the pink dragoness. "Selema!" Matt yelled. "Where are you?" He cursed under his breath before hearing the screams of several frightened civilians on the streets. The teen quickly ripped off his polo, leaving only his gray sleeveless shirt on his back.

Matt found a group of moles surrounded by four zombie apes, their squeals of terror evident in their faces. The young human sprinted to their aide jumping and slashing away one of the mongrels before tossing his Keyblade to his right. The magic weapon then whirled itself around both him and the moles, cutting down each of the other apes before returning to Matt's hand like a boomerang. He turned to the little creatures. "Are you guys ok?"

One came and wrapped himself around his leg. "Oh, thank you! Thank you kind boy! We can never repay y…"

"Repay later! Get to safety now!" Matt exclaimed. "Go!" The moles then sprinted as fast as their little legs could take them without a moment's notice.

Matt then hurried through the streets, trying desperately to find Selema before the worst could happen. However, his search was constantly delayed by the pleads of other Warfang citizens were being attacked. The Keyblader did everything in his power, slaying countless more enemies and ushering those in danger to safety.

The minutes eventually dragged on as Matt ran through the streets. While he knew Spyro and the others could take care of themselves, a part of him wanted to go back to the Temple and help fight off the main hoards inside. However, he knew that something bigger was going on. Spyro had been right all along. Something was happening…and something bad. The Keyblader now had only one thought in mind, and that was to find Selema and get her out of the city as fast as possible.

Matt's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the scream of a child. He cursed to himself before sprinting in the child's direction. When he arrived, Matt was horrified to find a certain white hatchling being cornered against a stone wall by three grublins, all intending to do her harm.

"DAX!" Matt cried. "Get down now!" The little dragoness quickly obeyed and dropped to the ground below as he pointed his blade towards the grublins. "Blizzaga!" Several shards of ice erupted from his blade, impaling all of the grublins before they knew what hit them. Matt quickly rushed to Dax's side, the little dragoness trembling furiously.

"Are you alright, Dax?" Matt asked as calmly as he could, trying to be brave for the hatchling.

Dax looked up and nodded, her eyes sparking when she saw her hero. "Matt! It's you!" Dax then quickly shot and hugged the young human. "I was so scared…"

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Dax?" Matt then asked. "Where's your father?"

Dax's smile quickly turned to a frown. "I…I don't know. We…we were walking together when those scary things showed up. D-daddy told me to stay close…a-and he protected me for a little bit…b-but they just kept coming." Dax's lips began to tremble. "W-what if he's hurt, Matt?"

"I'm sure he's just fine, Dax," Matt replied. He then allowed Dax to wrap her paws around him as he lifted her up. "Let's go and look for him, ok?"

Dax sniffed hard. "O-ok…"

Matt then wrapped one arm around Dax while the other around his Keyblade as he ran as fast as he could in the direction Dax had come from. He managed to fire a magic attack whenever a grublin or ape made a look in their direction, his eyes constantly scanning for any sign of the large black dragon.

"W-where's Selema?" Dax then asked Matt.

"I…I don't know," Matt replied weakly.

"Isn't she with you?"

"She was, but we were separated a little bit ago. Don't worry, Dax. I'll find her once we get you to your dad." It was true Matt was worried out of his mind where Selema could be at the moment, but he had to make sure that Dax was safe too. He could only hope that Selema would be able to take care of herself till then.

The two weaved their way through the streets before Matt heard a loud roar coming from his left. "Daddy!" Dax cried. Matt took the hint and darted in that direction before finding the black dragon covered with grublins. Nightshade struggled to throw the little demons off his body, knocking several off his his tail and biting down on them with his teeth.

Dax gasped. "Oh no, Daddy! Matt, help him!"

Matt was about to step forward to do just that, but Nightshade's voice stopped him. "No! Stay back!"

"What?" Matt asked.

The black dragon turned and gave Matt a deep stare. "Take Dax and get her out of here, Matt! I'll keep holding these things off!"

"No way! I won't let you fight alone!"

"Don't' worry about me!" Nightshade yelled as he sent another grublin soaring through the air. "I'll be alright. Just get her somewhere safe! I'm…counting on you, Matt!"

"B-but Daddy…," Dax sobbed, tears beginning to stream down her eyes.

"JUST GO!" Nightshade roared out, firing a blast of shadow energy from his maw at the group of grublins in front of him.

Matt grit his teeth before respecting Nightshade's wishes and sprinting off in the other direction.

"DADDY!" Dax screamed. "NO! We have to go back!"

"I'm sorry, Dax," Matt replied with a shaking voice. "But this is what your father wants, and I won't let him down."

"Daddy…," Dax mumbled, but it was too late. Matt was already several hundred yards away by now. He clutched the shivering hatchling close to him as he ran as fast his weary legs could take him. The warrior thought about all the places he could go to take Dax, which included his ship. However, he didn't want to leave Dax alone all by herself.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Hold on, Dax," Matt exclaimed as he concentrated and brought out his Dragon keyblade. He quickly jumped into the sky and sped across to the other side of the city, his eyes scanning for that familiar location. When he found it, Matt quickly flew and touched down on the ground in front of the home. Matt flew towards the door and pounded on it with his free hand.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" He cried. Within seconds, the door opened and a certain electric dragoness with violet eyes greeted him.

"Matt?" Saffron gasped. "What's going on? What are you doing here?" She then saw a weeping Dax and gasped. "What's Dax doing here?"

"No time to explain," Matt replied. "Something's happened, Saffron."

Saffron nodded. "Ok, come inside." Matt followed the yellow dragoness into her living room. From what he could tell, she was the only one in the house at the time. "Matt," she then said. "I heard screaming all the way from the Temple. What's going on?" Matt sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room before quickly explaining what was going on at the Temple.

Saffron gasped. "Mom and Dad…," she exclaimed. "Oh no…what if something's happened to them?"

"I don't know," Matt replied honestly, having not encountered either of Saffron's parents at the dance. "I need your help though, Saffron. Can you please watch over Dax for me?"

"What?" Saffron asked with surprise. "What about her father?" The words caused Dax to flinch badly.

"He's still out there fighting," Matt replied. "He made me promise to get Dax somewhere safe."

"But what about you, Matt? Where are you going?"

Matt looked into Saffron's eyes, his answer clear to her. "Selema's still out there, and she's in terrible danger. I have to find her before something bad happens. Please, Saffron, could you do this for me?"

Saffron hesitated a moment before she nodded. "Alright…I will."

Dax sniffed hard and looked up at the Keyblader, her eyes red from the crying. "Please…don't go. I'm so scared."

Matt bit his lip and gave the little hatchling a quick hug. "I want to stay here with you, Dax, but I have to go make sure those bad things don't hurt anyone else, ok? Saffron is going to take good care of you. I promise you everything will be alright. Do you believe me?"

Dax sniffed again and wiped her nose with a paw before nodding softly. "Ok…"

"Thank you, Dax," Matt replied. He then looked up. "And thank you too, Saffron."

"Just be careful out there, ok?" Saffron exclaimed.

"I will," Matt replied before he quickly hurried out the door.

Saffron strode up towards Dax on the chair and nuzzeld her assuringly. "It's going to be ok, Dax. You just wait." The white hatchling looked up and smiled.

Meanwhile, Matt immediately took with his Dragon blade, his body streaming back towards the Temple. He figured that Selema had possibly returned there and was waiting for him right now. Even if she wasn't there, at least Spyro or Cynder could use his help at the moment.

However, just as he was about to arrive, Matt heard a familiar voice call out to him from his side. "Kid! Hey, kid!" Sparx quickly zoomed into Matt's view. "Kid, I gotta tell you something!"

"No time, Sparx," Matt replied. "I gotta get back to the Temple now!" The warrior moved in that direction, but Sparx got in front of him again.

"No kid, seriously!" Sparx pleaded. "It's got to do with that pink dragon you're always running around with!"

Matt's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Wait, Selema? Did you see her? Where is she?"

"You're not gonna believe this…," Sparx began. "When all the ruckus went down, I did my thing and got out of there ASAP you know? So while I'm flying minding my own business, I see that big red dragon with Selema…"

"You mean Flame?"

"Yeah, that guy. Anyway, I was about to fly down and say hi, but then he went and led her into this house and shut the door in my face. How rude, man! Does he know who I am?"

"Sparx, could you take me to this house right now?"

"Well…I guess so. This way, kid!"

Matt then followed the golden dragonfly as they whirled towards the direction of the Temple before falling about a quarter of a mile short and heading to the streets below. Two minutes later, Matt and Sparx had arrived at the small house.

"You sure this is it?" Matt asked.

"Positive," Sparx replied.

Matt then put his hand on the knob and turned it, only to find the door locked. He then knocked on the door several times. "Hello! Hello! Selema!" Matt tried again and again. "Darn it!"

"Guess nobody is home, huh?" Sparx exclaimed. "It is pretty dark…I could have picked the wrong place…"

"Let's check to be sure," Matt replied. He then pointed his Keyblade towards the door knob, sending a beam of light into the keyhole and unlocking the door with a click.

"Or you can do your whole magic key thing…," Sparx mumbled as the two walked inside. The dragonfly lit up the room around them, only to find that no one was there.

"Selema? Flame?" Matt called. "What's going on here?"

"That's weird," Sparx said. "I could've sworn those two went in here."

Matt scanned the entire room before his eyes spotted something on the floor, causing to gasp sharply. He hurried over and picked it up,his hands trembling in realization.

"What you got there, kid?" Sparx asked.

Matt's jaw was agape as he stared at it…Selema's mask! "Something's wrong…," Matt mumbled. "Selema wouldn't have just left this here." Matt's eyes then narrowed. "Flame…," he muttered.

"Didn't catch that, kid," Sparx said, only to find a seriousness in the Keyblader's eyes he hadn't seen for some time.

"Sparx…," Matt said firmly. "I need you to go get Spyro and Cynder. Tell them Selema's been kidnapped!"

Sparx gave the young human a firm salute. "No problem…but what are you going to do?"

Matt looked at the mask in his hand, rubbing it with a finger. "I'm going to go and find her." Without saying another word, Matt then darted past the dragonfly and out the door. He then brought out his Dragon blade once more and took to the skies again. He then gazed at the band on his wrist, the jewel shining faintly in his presence.

_Just hold Selema…I'm coming…_

* * *

><p>Flame had finally finished his task and stood before the large crystal once more, bowing down in awe. "It is done, Master. The girl is all yours."<p>

"Well done, Flame," the evil energy cackled from within. "You have done well. The plan worked perfectly…no one will come searching for her now."

"Even if they did," Flame replied. "They'll never find her where we are." Flame then grinned widely. "Master…now that I have done my part…I ask that you fulfill my request."

The Master cackled. "Ah…yes. You shall be rewarded for your efforts, my loyal servant. Come…place your paw on the crystal and you shall have all you deserve."

"Thank you, Master," Flame exclaimed. He quickly shuffled forward and placed his palm firmly against the dark crystal. Immediately, he began to be filled with dark energy at an alarming rate. Suddenly, Flame started screaming in agony, twitching wildly from head to tail.

The Master couldn't help but laugh as his next step was executed. _You shall be given your wish of great power, Flame. However, in the end it will cost you both your body AND your soul!_

* * *

><p>When she finally came to, Selema groaned softly to herself as she felt her vision refocus. She had a small throb in her head, causing her to unconsciously try and reach forward to soothe it somehow. The only problem though…was that she was unable to perform that very task.<p>

"What the…?" The dragoness shot her eyes open and gasped. Looking around, Selema found herself lying down on her back on a strange stone tablet with her front and rear paws tied down by metal chains. Her tail hung limply over the back end of the table.

"This is bad…," Selema whispered to herself, an all too familiar feeling creeping up her spine, causing her to begin to panic. The pink dragoness tried her best to break free, but found the task impossible. She was trapped. Selema started to pant heavily, her mind filled with growing fear.

_Calm down_…A voice inside her head spoke suddenly. _You need to focus…._

"Right," Selema whispered again. After taking a deep breath, the dragoness looked at her surroundings. She was surrounded on all sides by walls made of a crumbling stone. The room was very dim, with a few torches around the table as the only source of light.

"Where am I…?" Selema asked out loud. "And how did I get here?" The last thing that she remembered was telling Flame that she had to go look for Matt before she blacked out. Selema twinged her nose, feeling a weight having been removed from her face. She twinged in disappointment over losing Mia's precious mask before returning to the situation at hand.

"Flame?" Selema cried. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, the dragoness heard a voice that made her very soul shiver in fright. "You have finally awoken…"

Selema strained her head to see in front of her. From out of the shadows, a figure slowly approached her. As more and more light shone down, Selema managed to recognize a very familiar face.

"Flame!" She breathed in relief. "You're here too! I thought for sure…" Selema suddenly stopped when she looked into Flame's eyes, which were the ugliest shade of yellow she'd ever seen instead of his normal scarlet. An eerie feeling fell over her. "Flame…?"

"I'm afraid that Flame won't be joining us tonight," the red dragon spoke with the same cold voice that was far different than his regular tone.

Selema chuckled nervously. "This isn't funny, Flame! I need your help to get out of this thing."

The red dragon could only laugh at her plea for assistance. "I'm afraid the one you call Flame doesn't exist anymore...his body is now my own."

Selema gasped hard. "What…what are you talking about? Who are you?"

The dragon slowly started to walk closer. "I have gone by many a name in my time, but that matters not now." His mouth began to form an evil grin. "What does matter now is what we shall create together."

The pink dragoness felt herself freeze in fear. "What...are you talking about?"

The dragon put his face next to Selema's own. The smell of his breath caused her to cringe in disgust. "Oh…how I've waited patiently for this moment." He licked the side of her face with his tongue, making the pink dragoness immediately feel nauseous. "Oh, the power you hold within you. I can hear it beckoning to me. You surely are a special dragoness, Selema."

Selema was sweating from her shivers by now. It took almost all of her courage to speak again. "W-what do you want? What are you going to do with me?" A part of her didn't even want to know the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" The dragon looked into her own with a look that made the young dragoness cringe. "I have chosen _you_ as my mate, Selema. Only a female with your kind of power can stand by my side." He put a claw to her face, making her force herself back even more. "Our offspring will be the most powerful dragon this world has ever known…even more powerful than the current purple dragon."

Selema was shaking with fear. As much as she wanted to believe this was a dream, the dragoness knew all too well that this was real.

_No…_She thought. _He won't have me that easily._

If there was ever a good time to use her time powers, it was now. All she had to do was concentrate hard, and she could leap forward or backward to a time she chose.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on mating anytime soon." Selema closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to feel the power within her. She didn't care what point in time she went, just as long as she got away from this horrible place.

Unfortunately, after a few moments, Selema still found herself pinned down to the stone table. She gasped in shock. "What…? What's going on?" Her powers weren't working!

The dragon watched in delight and laughed out loud at her attempts to escape. "Don't even bother, my dear. I know full well of your ability to move throughout time and space…which is why I took the precautions necessary to ensure your stay with me."

Selema craned her neck towards the wall. Lining them were strange carvings into the stone, ones that which she'd never even seen before. They seemed to be everywhere throughout the room…including under the table she was pinned against.

"What…what are those?" Selema asked.

"Never mind that now," the dragon replied. He slowly kissed Selema's forehead.

Selema grunted in frustration. "Stop right now!" The dragon didn't respond to her plea, continuing to grope her inappropriately. "You're making a big mistake. My friends will find me."

"If you're referring to the purple dragon and my former servant," he interrupted her. "I can promise you that they will _never_ find you. I'm afraid your life belongs to me now, my dear. "

It was only then that Selema fully realized how hopeless her situation really was. After everything that had happened, everything going so well, she was a prisoner once again. She was on her own…again.

Only this time…Matt wouldn't be there to save her.

_Matt…_ Selema thought, her heart fluttering at the though. _I wish you were here…more than anything…_

The evil dragon laughed. "What is this? Thinking about someone special I see?" Selema growled in anger, unable to hide her thoughts. "That's right, I have the ability to see into the thoughts of another dragon…and their desires as well." He closed his eyes and was silent for a few moments. His face suddenly cringed. "You're thinking about…a human?" The dragon shook his head in disappointment. "I must say, my dear, this may be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen."

Selema's eyes filled with anger over the intrusion of her thoughts. "Shut up!" Even though she was chained down, the dragoness wanted to tear him apart.

The dragon slowly lifted himself up onto the stone tablet. "You've got some spirit in you. I find that quite attractive." He slowly began to stroke Selema's underbelly with his claw.

"Get off of me!" Selema yelled. "Stop!" However, the dragon pinned her down firmly to the stone.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," he replied back with a cold whisper. "I've waited too long for this. You are mine now…"

Selema could only watch in horror as he slowly lowered himself onto her body. There was nothing she could do but close her eyes and brace herself for the worst…

Suddenly, Selema felt the dragon stop just inches away from her. She still didn't dare open her eyes out of terror, but she did manage to hear him speak words of hope.

"What…how can this be?" he whispered. For the first time since he'd spoken, he sounded a little concerned.

The moment that he'd said the words though, a loud explosion rocked the walls of the room. Selema felt as the dragon clung to the table and roar in surprise. She cringed as she felt a cool breeze sweep into the room, perhaps from the outside world? A spark of hope began to fill her spirit at the very idea…

As the dust cleared, Selema saw that a large hole had been formed in the wall next to the entrance. Light from the outside world shined brightly threw it.

The evil red dragon growled in frustration. "Who dares...?" he roared. "This is impossible!"

Suddenly, Selema could see a faint glimpse of a figure moving towards them through the hole As the person came more and more into focus through the dust, her heart skipped a few beats when she realized who it was.

_Matt! _Selema screamed in her mind. _You came! _

Matt slowly walked into the cave, his blue Keyblade gripped tightly in his right hand. He raised and pointed it straight for the red dragon. "Let her go…," he simply stated. "Or I'm going to make you…"

Matt watched as the dragon slowly stepped off the stone table. His brown eyes stared into the yellow eyes of his enemy. To his surprise, a smile formed on the lips of the red dragon formerly known as Flame.

"So…you are the Keyblade wielder they speak of," the dragon said with a voice that made Matt's blood curl.

Matt gritted his teeth and growled, his blade still raised. "I said…let her go. This is over, Flame…"

"Matt, it's not Flame!" Selema cried out. "It's someone else!"

"I know…," Matt replied. He couldn't help but shiver at the amount of dark energy that was radiating from the body of the red dragon in front of him, nothing to what he'd felt from Flame earlier. No…this was something different.

"Alright," Matt exclaimed. "Who are you? Tell me!"

The red dragon laughed ominously, his eyes glowing sharply. "I am the ruler of this world and all of those inhabitants...and nothing will stand in my way from accomplishing my goal."

Matt grit his teeth, recognizing that very gaze that even as a child had rocked his very soul. "It can't be…it's impossible."

"As I told Spyro…," the dragon replied with an grin. "I am…eternal."

"Malefor…," Matt exclaimed.

Selema gasped. That name…wasn't it the one who…? The pink dragoness would've fainted were it not the extreme situation.

The red dragon curled his lips. "So…you know of my true name. How clever of you…" He looked over his opponent for a moment. "Tell me boy…how could you have found this place? I made sure that even Spyro couldn't do such a task." Selema had been wondering that exact same thing.

Matt smiled. He raised his opposite arm. The jewel in the middle of his wristband glowed brightly. "You probably failed to see that Selema and I are pretty close."

Selema's eyes widened in realization. She stole a glance at the wristband she'd been given so long ago. How could she have forgotten?

"Don't worry, Selema. I'm going to get you out of here." Matt nodded his head towards her.

"But, Matt…" The young dragoness had heard enough stories about Malefor to know that this wouldn't be an easy fight for her friend.

Malefor stepped out in front of the tablet that the dragoness was chained too. "I'm afraid you've come all this way for nothing. She isn't going anywhere. Selema belongs to me now!"

"Like hell she does!" Matt cried out. It all made sense now…this was what Alta was warning him about! All it took was for Matt to scan Selema's quite vulnerable position what Malefor intended on doing, making him feel disgusted. "I swear if you lay one finger on her…I'll make it the last thing you ever do, you sick freak!"

Malefor chuckled to himself. "I will do whatever I please with this dragoness. I've waited too long for this moment, and I'm not going to let some little human stand in my way!" Suddenly, a powerful dark energy poured from the dragon's body at an alarming rate, coating the entire room in a strange darkness.

"Matt!" Selema cried out.

The Keyblader hurled forward to try and reach her. "Selema! However, it was too late as the shadows surrounded all three of them, Malefor's laughter echoing loud throughout the room.

The next thing Matt knew, he found himself surrounded in a dark plane, only a small light being able to pierce through the darkness that surrounded him.

"Selema! Selema!" Matt called.

Malefor laughed once more, his voice emitting from all sides. "I'm afraid she can't hear you, boy. It's just you and me now. You're in _my _world now!"

_***stunned audience* I know, right? **_

_**That's right...Malefor just couldn't stay dead for long could he, huh? You gotta admit, the evil plan I thought up was pretty good. And yes, Flame did all of this of his own free will...which landed him a one-way trip to a double cross! ;)  
><strong>_

_**So now the epic showdown begins! Matt vs. Malefor! Who will emerge victorious? Stay tuned!  
><strong>_

_**Peace out,  
><strong>_

_**Biz  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! I know, I know, you are really annoyed at my lack of updates. Well...maybe I can quell that with this little chapter, which I am VERY proud of if i do say so myself. I would hope this would turn out to fill your need for epicness on all fronts. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. I do however, own the characters Matt and Selema. Saffron and Alta belong to Riverstyxx. Dax belongs to Alec the Dark Angel.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Matt cursed loudly at his predicament. He was surrounded on all sides by complete darkness, unable to see anything in front of him. It was a cold, cold feeling to say the least.<p>

Suddenly, Matt felt a rush of air from his side. Turning quickly, he put up his Keyblade to try and defend himself, only to be swept off his feet by an unknown object. Matt landed with a thud on his back, but quickly managed to get back to his feet before taking his stance. However, only a second later was the Keyblader hit from behind, a cry of pain issuing from his mouth as he was thrown forward and onto his stomach. Matt grunted as he struggled to his feet again.

In the distance, he heard the familiar evil cackle of Malefor raining down from all sides. "Don't you see now, you worthless boy! It's useless to fight me. I'm in my element!"

Matt didn't reply, only growling in frustration as he twisted on his feet, desperate to locate his opponent. "C'mon!" He yelled. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, Matt sensed a powerful heat coming from his right. Instinctively, he put up his blade and managed to block it before he was burned to a crisp. Matt grit his teeth as the force of the blackened fire attack pushed him backwards several feet before he was once again thrown to the ground.

"Damn…," Matt muttered. "That sucked…"

"Really now?!" Malefor taunted. "And here I thought that Keyblade wielders were supposed to be all-powerful! It seems that I was mistaken."

Matt was shaking with pent up frustration. He'd known that fighting Malefor was going to be hard enough, but to do it in complete darkness was just plain impossible.

_Calm down…_ said a voice inside his head. _You have to focus or you'll never be able to save Selema…yet alone yourself. _

Matt nodded. "Right…" Taking a deep breath, Matt then closed his eyes and waited, the Keyblade within a relaxed grip. Suddenly, he was able to pick up on that same darkness coming from his left side. Tapping into his ability to slow the scene around him with his mind, Matt then turned on a dime and managed to perfectly execute a timed block, avoiding the sharp claws of a certain fire dragon. "Gotcha!" Matt yelled as he then broke free of the contact and slash hard into whatever had attacked him, causing it to grunt lightly and retreat once more into the black.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to take me down," Matt exclaimed. He heard Malefor growl loudly before he felt the heat of another powerful fire blast coming his way. Moving quickly, Matt managed to dive to his right out of harm's way. When he was back on one knee, Matt then aimed his Keyblade towards the fire's source before launching an attack of his own. "Firaga!" he cried, his own fire attack bursting from his blade. The magic attack was able to light up the area momentarily, allowing Matt to take a quick glance at a dodging Malefor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt yelled before he reared back and launched his Keyblade, his boomerang like attack hurdling into the darkness. Matt heard his blade make contact, but not before a charging Malefor came running towards him from the shadows.

Matt cursed and was able to quickly summon his blade back to his hands in order to block the oncoming claw towards his neck. Malefor then attacked with several more slashes at a speed that Matt hadn't anticipated. The warrior grunted each time as he was forced backwards with each block and duck. Eventually, Matt managed to focus enough to flip himself backwards out of yet another swipe in order to get some distance between him and Malefor. The evil tyrant didn't hesitate to charge again, this time having his former servant's body surrounded in Flame for a powerful Comet Dash attack. Unfortunately, Matt was unable to dodge it in time, taking the hit of the powerful attack full force. Malefor looked up and grinned at his success, only to find the warrior's body disappear with a cloud of smoke. Thinking quickly, Malefor quickly whirled around in the opposite direction, quickly firing a powerful Convexity attack towards the location he figured the Keyblade would be. To his luck, the real Matt was forced to cancel out his building Kingdom Blast attack in order to get out of harm's way.

"Damn it!" Matt exclaimed as he rolled back to his feet, stunned that his Clone combination had been unsuccessful. He looked around and found that Malefor had retreated once more.

"You fool!" Malefor taunted. "Did you forget already? My servant was there when you fought that earth dragon in Warfang. I know all of your little 'tricks'. You don't stand a chance against me!"

Matt looked around in the shadows once more, desperate to find his opponent. "Where are you then? Come out and fight me, Malefor!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a near unbearable pain ripped through Matt's head. The Keyblader screamed and fell to his knees, his hands clutching his throbbing cranium. His Keyblade rested on his knee.

"You fool," came Malefor's voice in his mind. "You should have learned by now that I am the most powerful dragon on this earth! I am more powerful than anything you've ever experienced."

"I've beaten much worse than you, Malefor!" Matt yelled. "Worse than you could possibly imagine."

Malefor chuckled again. "I must admit, your power is quite impressive. The Keyblade is a fabulous weapon indeed." Matt heard him pause momentarily. "Here's a suggestion then. Join me…and together…we can rule this world. Our power would be unmatched!"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle himself now. "You may as well save your breath, you freaking monster! I'll never join someone like you!"

"Why continue to fight then?" Matt heard a pause. "Ah…you're fighting for _her_ aren't you?"

Matt's heart skipped a beat, knowing full well just who Malefor was referring to. "I won't let you hurt Selema, you freak! She's already been through enough pain and suffering because of what you've done!"

"Ah…yes. I do remember seeing into her memories about her _unfortunate _childhood." But Malefor just continued to laugh manically. "Hmm…interesting..." Matt could feel the evil dragon weave through his deepest thoughts, but he was powerless to stop it. "Tell me, human, you don't honestly feel _that_ way about dear Selema, do you?"

Matt flinched in his spot. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You _want_ her, don't you? My…my…this may be the may be the most pathetic thing I've ever bared witness to…"

Matt's eyes shot open, narrowing in anger. He then began to shake all around in frustration. "SHUT UP!" His body then began to glow momentarily before he sprung back into action. He pointed his blade above him. "I doubt you saw this before! THUNDAGA MAXIMA!" A shard of lighting burst from his blade, illuminating the area around him briefly before forming into a small thundercloud. With a loud cry, Matt forced his blade downwards, causing nearly a dozen bolts of lightning to rain from above. The dragon in hiding had no chance to avoid it, as Malefor was suddenly electrocuted by the powerful magic attack. He roared out in pain, his body shivering from the impact.

Seeing the tyrant was stunned, Matt took his chance. He quickly exchanged for his Dragon's Fury blade before rising and speeding towards the stunned Malefor. The yellow eyed dragon could only watch as Matt's blade began to glow.

"This one's for Selema!" Matt cried loudly. He then sped and slashed hard into Malefor's side before turning on a dime and slashing him again. Matt continued the powerful aerial combination, inducing heavy damage to the dragon formally known as Flame, his speed having increased tenfold. Malefor could only roar out in agony as he was pummeled by the Keyblader, having no way to fight back. Suddenly, Matt hurled himself up and let himself fall back down, his right leg fully extended. "Take this!" With a loud crunch, Matt's heel ground itself into Malefor's skull, crippling the tyrant and sending him to his knees. Matt then finished with another back flip before landing on his feet.

To Matt's surprise, the blackened dimension suddenly began to fade from all around him. With each passing second, the warmth of the cave filled the space around them. Matt briefly sighed in relief before he and Malefor had completely returned to reality. His eyes first caught sight of the still chained dragoness for whom he fought for.

Selema's eyes widened. "Matt!? You're ok!"

Matt grinned. "Hold on, Selema! I'll be right there!" He then began to trot towards the tablet, looking to finally free Selema from her bonds.

Meanwhile, Malefor growled in frustration. His servant's lack of power along with the Keyblader's last attack had forced him to cancel his dark dimension. He cursed his luck, having underestimated just how strong the boy really was. _It seems I have will have to resort to another tactic if I want to eliminate him…_ Malefor then grinned widely. _ And I have just the solution…_

Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, Malefor appeared at Selema's side to both her and Matt's surprise. "Not so fast, human! You won't be taking my prize that easily!"

Matt growled and took his stance. "Don't you dare touch her!"

However, Malefor didn't listen and instead forced one of his claws onto Selema's chest before muttering some sort of jibberish that neither Matt nor Selema could understand. Suddenly, the pink dragoness began to glow a bright white, causing both of them to gasp. Matt and Selema looked into each others eyes, both knowing what was about to happen.

"Matt…," Selema exclaimed.

"No! Stop!" Matt cried. He sprinted forward to Selema's aid, but it was much too late. The pink dragoness screamed in agony as her body suddenly shone too bright for him to see, forcing the warrior to shield his eyes. "Selemaaa!" He cried as he was overtaken by the powerful light before he knew no more…

* * *

><p>The next thing Selema knew, she found herself groaning loudly. She reached out and rubbed her aching cranium with her right paw, trying to rid herself of throb inside her head. It then occurred to Selema…<p>

"Wait a minute," the dragoness exclaimed. Her eyes then shot open to find she was lying on the ground…on solid earth? Selema slowly worked her way to her feet. "What the…?"

From the sights, sounds, and even smells of it, Selema was somewhere in the middle of a dense forest. From the position of the sun, it looked around mid-afternoon. "What in the world is going on?" Selema then asked herself. "Where am I?" Another thought occurred to her. "_When_ am I?" If Malefor had done what she thought he'd done, then he'd somehow tapped into her powers and sent her somewhere else in time.

Selema then remembered something else. What if Matt had been sent to this place as well? He could be hurt or even worse. _I've got to find him…_ Selema thought.

However, just as she was about to call for her companion, Selema screamed as something crashed to the ground about ten feet to her right. After examining it, Selema was surprised to find it was none other than an armored ape…with a large icicle shard impaled through his chest…

"Ice…?" Selema asked. Suddenly, a far too familiar feeling swept through her. "No…" Selema looked up and found her worst fears were confirmed.

The pink dragoness watched in horror as a large patrol of apes were riding a pack of Dreadwings, all chasing a blue figure in the distance. Suddenly, Selema watched as the figure whirled around, firing several blue objects from her mouth and towards the apes in pursuit of her, hitting their marks and sending several apes to their dooms. It was only when Selema found the blue dragoness clutching a small pink figure tight to her body did she know exactly who they were…

A small tear formed in Selema's eye. "Mother…," she exclaimed. Without hesitating, Selema then sprinted forward before shooting into the sky in pursuit of the attacking party.

What Selema didn't know was right behind, a shade of a certain fire dragon with yellow eyes looked on. A wide, evil grin emerged across his maw. "Excellent…," he sneered. He then disappeared into the shadows once more…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matt suddenly found himself laying against a tree, his head also throbbing uncomfortably. The Keyblader grunted as he found his way to his feet quickly, examining his surroundings.<p>

"Selema?!" He called, not getting an answer. "Selema!" Matt cursed to himself as he wondered where the pink dragoness could possibly be. The more and more Matt noticed his surroundings, the more and more he realized just how familiar this scene actually was.

"Wait…," Matt exclaimed, quickly calling his Dragon blade to his hand. With it, he kicked off the ground and hurled into the air. When he arrived, it was just as he'd feared.

This was the day that Aurona had sacrificed herself in order to save Selema's life…and Malefor had forced both himself and Selema to that same day.

"Malefor…," Matt whispered. "What have you done?" The Keyblader was confused to why Malefor would bring them here, but he knew one thing was for certain. If Selema was here, then he knew exactly where she would be…as well as where Malefor himself would be.

"Oh no…" Matt then hurdled himself forward…praying that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Selema arrived at her destination. Unfortunately, she'd been too late to stop her mother's crash landing. The pink dragoness had no idea just how badly her mother had been injured before she'd seen it from a completely different perspective. Selema watched from behind the brush as her younger self inch her way out of her mother's claws, expecting her mother to do the same. However, there was no chance as Aurona's wings were far too damaged to do much further. It was only a matter of time.<p>

Selema sniffed hard, the tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Mom…," she whimpered. "I-I should've done more."

Little did Selema know that Malefor, in a ghostly form, had creeped up behind her. He leaned in and began whispering in her ear. "_That's right. You should've done more. Still, you were just a youngling at the time…yet deep within your power was still inside you._"

Selema watched as her younger self pleaded for her mother to get up, begging the ice dragoness to stand, but it was no use. She then heard Aurona say her last words to her daughter, reminding the hatchling of how much she loved her. _"Such a tragedy…having to lose both your mother and father within a short amount of time. It must have been hard to move on knowing both of them were gone."_

Selema shut her eyes tight, her tears falling to the earth below. "It's not fair…"

"_Of course it isn't fair. It isn't fair that Saffron still has both her parents, or even that little Dax still has a father to be there for her. Deep down, you've always felt jealous of both of them. Even Spyro still has parents and father figures…but what about you? You have no one…"_

Selema started to tremble at the harsh comments, not caring about who or what said them. By now, her younger self had found her hiding place in an old stump. Selema watched in horror as Aurona used the last of her power to freeze her daughter in a block of ice so that she wouldn't have to witness the events to come.

Malefor didn't feel any pity as he continued. _"That's right…deep down your greatest desire is for you to have your family back. Well…this is your chance, Selema. You have the power to save her…"_

Selema's eyes widened. "I-I have the power…" She put a claw to her chest, knowing her ability to move through time and even freeze time momentarily could be enough.

"_That's right, Selema. You can use your power, and repay your mother for her sacrifice…but returning the favor. That way…you can be together again."_

"Together…," Selema muttered to herself. The pink dragoness was then unaware of how her body started to glow in a small shadow, her pupils nearly disappearing as her eyes turned completely blue. She then watched as the apes began to surround Aurona, flashing their deadly weapons at the downed ice dragoness.

"_Go on, Selema…save her. Save her…"_

"Mother…I'll save you…," Selema droned, taking a step forward…

"Selema!" came a sudden voice to her left. Out of the brush, Matt came flying towards the pink dragoness, his clothes now dirtied beyond belief. "Selema…thank God I found you… are you…?"

Matt stopped in mid sentence when he saw the pink dragoness cloaked in shadow, his heart nearly stopping at the sight. "Selema…what's going on?"

"I'm going to save her, Matt," Selema replied near emotionlessly. "I'm going to save my mother."

"W-what?!" Matt asked, turning to find the scene unfolding before him. By now, the leader of the ape patrol was interrogating Aurona to try and locate the younger Selema, who he knew was safe from harm. Unfortunately, he had a bigger problem on hand. "What are you talking about? You know you can't do that, Selema."

Selema tilted her head to the side, her jaw dropping slightly in confusion. "Why not…? She did the same for me…now I can repay the favor." Her tone was slightly raised as she spoke.

"Why not? I'll tell you why. You have no idea what will happen if you change this moment in history. Of all people, you and I know just how dangerous changing the past can be."

"But…she's my mother, Matt…"

"I know that, Selema, and I am forever sorry for what happened to her, but you have to understand that this was her destiny. She died so that you could live on…and I know she would do it again in a heartbeat."

Selema then stared at Matt for the first time with cold eyes, with Malefor's voice ringing in her ears. "_He's wrong, you know." _ "No…you don't…," she said coldly. It was then she barred her teeth and growled at Matt, advancing on him slowly. "How dare you…how dare you tell me that I can't help her?! It's my choice to make! Wouldn't you save your mother if you had the chance?!"

"Listen, Selema…"

"No, you listen Matt!" Selema yelled, her pent up anger and frustration finally rising to the surface. "I had to grow up without anyone but myself! I was forced into living by those mongrels, treated like filth day after day after day. Have you ever been stomped or beaten just because of what you are?"

"_He doesn't care about you…he never did…"_

"You don't care about me…," Selema exclaimed coldly. "You never did…"

Matt felt as though Selema had just ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. "W-what…what do you mean by that? Of course I care!"

"_He just wants your power all to himself…why else would he save you…?"_

Selema narrowed her eyes even further. "You just want my power, don't you? Why else would you save me from that hell hole?"

Matt shook his head furiously. "You're wrong, Selema! What's gotten into you? This isn't like you at all!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Selema roared, stomping her claws in the dirt to try and intimidate him. "You never cared about me…you just played me like a fool just so you could get close to me and take my power for yourself."

"STOP!" Matt yelled back, his teeth grit in frustration. To his surprise, Selema just stared back at him. "W-what's happened to you, Selema? Don't you get it? Malefor's just toying with you…he wants you to change this. Why else would he bring us here?"

"Well...it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to help my mother, no matter what happens." Selema crouched further into her stance. "Now get out of my way, Matt, before I make you…"

"_Yes…that's it…"_

Matt stared at the pink dragoness, whose eyes fully gave away her intentions. She _would _attack him if he didn't move. If Matt wanted to do what he knew was right, then he would be forced to stop Selema from changing the past. He slowly raised his Keyblade up, ready to do what was necessary…

Yet when he looked at Selema again, he didn't see the darkened version of his friend. Instead, he saw the bright, colorful Selema. The one whose smile made him feel as though all was right in the world…whose laugh could cheer him up almost instantly…whose touch was able to soothe him when he felt down.

Matt curled his left fist into a ball, hanging his head. To Selema's surprise, he then dropped his Keyblade to the ground, the blade disappearing in a flash of light. "I can't…," Matt exclaimed. "I can't do it…I can't hurt you, Selema."

Selema's jaw dropped for a few seconds before she shook her head to refocus. "Good…now move aside."

"Not before you listen to what I have to say…," Matt replied firmly. "Then you can do as you wish." The pink dragoness scoffed, but remained still in her place. "You're right, Selema. I don't have the right to say you can't help someone you love, no matter what the potential consequences might be." He paused briefly. "Before you do this…I just want you to keep this in mind, Selema. If you change this moment...then you'll never be captured…and I can never save you."

Selema gasped, her lower lips slightly trembling as she realized that the human before her was correct.

Matt continued, his eyes still pointing towards the ground and voice beginning to tremble. "If I never save you…then I can never meet you. Everything we've been through…it will mean nothing because it never happens. And though I may never know who you are…I'll always wonder why I feel as though a piece of me is missing, and I can never get that back." Matt then looked up, his eyes full of tears. "You say I don't care about you…but that couldn't be farther from the truth. What we have…what we have is something I've always cherished from the moment that we met. I've met a lot of people in my time…but there's no one like you, Selema. I'll never find someone else like you again, no matter how hard I try." Matt wiped away some of his tears, some reaching the ground. "If you really don't care about what we have, then I won't stop you from changing history. But, Selema…please…please don't force me to forget about you."

Selema could only look at him and take in his every word. The idea of not ever knowing Matt and how great he was…it was an idea that Selema herself couldn't bare. Selema's eyes began to water again, now that she was faced with an almost impossible choice…

Selema turned and found that the head ape was raising his sword high above his head, about to bring the final blow down and end her mother's life.

"_Why do you hesitate? Save her…"_

Selema closed her eyes and started to sob uncontrollably, the shadow slowly beginning to fade from her body and return her to normal shade of bright pink. She then looked on one last time. "I'm sorry, Mom…," she whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"_What? No!" _

Matt and Selema then both closed their eyes as they heard the sword connect with it's target, the apes crying out in victory at their conquest. Selema then turned to Matt and walked towards him.

The Keyblader couldn't be more relieved, yet saddened. He then trotted toward his friend, ready to comfort her as best he could.

He never made it…

It happened faster than Matt could've ever imagined. A large stabbing pain enveloped him from his midsection, stopping him in his tracks. He then heard a cold whisper in his ear.

"_I win…_"

Suddenly, Matt felt himself be whirled around and around before he was back in the cave once more. He looked on as Selema was once again chained down on her back on the stone tablet, her face filled with horror at the scene before her.

Matt looked down and found the large claw impaled through his middle section, coated with his blood. The Keyblader gagged, coughing up large amounts of blood and splattering it across the floor.

Selema let loose a bloodcurdling scream from her maw. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! MAATTT!"

"Se..le…ma…," Matt staggered before he felt the paw rush out of him. He put both his hands to his stomach as he felt the blood drain from his body, struggling with every breath. He tried extending his arm for his Keyblade, but not before Malefor emerged in front of him and grasped a paw firmly around his throat, lifting the human into the air.

"You were a fool to challenge me…," he said coldly before he reared back and hurled the Keyblader as hard as he could towards the opposite wall, causing the stone to crack on impact. It was enough to force several rocks from the ceiling to come crashing down upon the Keyblader, covering him from head to toe.

"NOOOO! NOOO! MATT! NO!" Selema screamed. She fought with all her strength to try and break her bonds to no avail. This wasn't happening…it couldn't be happening…Matt wasn't…he couldn't be…

Malefor roared loudly in triumph before trotting over towards Selema once more. "Now then my dear…where were we?"

Selema bared her teeth. "YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Malefor just laughed as the pink dragoness struggled to get herself free in vain. "There, there, Selema. Look on the bright side of things. You will be at my side for all eternity…and you and I will bring about a new age together. You can even return here if you wish...and stare upon his final resting place…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Selema yelled out before she let the realization come upon her. Matt was gone. The pink dragoness felt as though the world had ended, her entire body going numb before her. First her father…then her mother…and now…Matt.

It was then Selema let it all go, letting out a loud roar in agony before she let her tears spill from her eyes. She was nothing now that she had nothing left. Nothing mattered anymore…

Malefor, sensing her spirit completely falter, began to climb atop the pink dragoness once more. "That's it…my dear…let it go…let it all go. You are mine now…"

Selema didn't even notice the dragon getting on top of her, too lost in grief to even care. Her world had now completely shattered…

* * *

><p>Matt hadn't felt much after the initial hit on the wall, only pain…and then nothing. He found himself suspended in a blank space filled with nothing. He felt like nothing…he was nothing.<p>

All he could think about…all he'd ever think about from this point on…was that he failed. He was a failure and nothing more.

_Matt…_

"Who's…there…?" Matt asked blankly.

_Matt…you must get up…_

"I…can't…"

_You must…_

"I have…nothing left…nothing…"

_You're wrong, Matt. You have all that you need already…you just have to see it for yourself._

Matt creeped his eyes open. To his surprise, he found a shade of red in his view. "Who…are you?"

_Don't you know?_

Matt then felt a name pop into his head. "Ar…agon…"

_You must get up, Matt. She needs you…_

"But how...I can't…get up…"

_You can, Matt. Just ask yourself this…why do you fight for her? _

Suddenly, the red in front of him was gone, leaving him to his own thoughts once more.

"Wait…come back…" Matt was alone. "What…did he mean…by that?"

Matt then heard another voice in his head, though this one far different. _"When you find yourself in greatest need, the answer you seek lies deep within you…farther than you 'd ever dare to dwelve."_

"Alta…" Matt remembered. "Within…myself…" Matt closed his eyes. "Ok…"

The Keyblader then began looking…looking for whatever he needed…yet a part didn't know what that was.

Why do you fight for her?

"Why?" Matt asked himself as he searched. Selema then appeared in front of him in his space, her eyes bright as always. She smiled at him and nodded, lifting her right forepaw to show the wristband around it. Matt looked down, seeing he still had his on as well. Both jewels in the middle were glowing as bright as possible. He looked at her again, suddenly feeling warmer and warmer in a certain part of his body.

His heart…

"There…," Matt said. He looked inside his heart, his friends and family surrounding him. Yet, it still wasn't enough…he had to look deeper…

It was harder than he thought…but when he found it…the truth had finally dawned on him.

Matt opened his eyes, his jaw agape. Tears of joy and relief flowed down his face, his entire body trembled in both excitement and realization. Slowly, he lifted his hand and put it to his chest…

Back in reality, beneath the rock pile, Matt managed to whisper out what he wanted to say.

"Selema…"

* * *

><p>Malefor continued to lick Selema's face as he groped her, tasting the salt from her flow of tears. Finally…finally after all this time a dragoness of time was his…and he wouldn't waste another moment.<p>

However, just as he was about to have his way with her, Malefor began to sense something. He stopped licking and looked towards the pile of rubble that covered the human boy. Suddenly, specks of light began to shine through the cracks of the rubble, growing with each passing second.

"No…," Malefor growled in his throat. "Impossible!"

Selema looked up in confusion before craning her head towards the light as well, her breath catching in her throat. A small spark of hope flickered within her, rising with every shade of light that penetrated the rubble.

Suddenly, a loud bang shot through the caves as the rock pile exploded outwards, sending several rocks flying around the cave. Malefor put up his wings to shield both himself and Selema, roaring in disbelief and shock. When they both turned back again, they both gasped at what they saw.

There was Matt, leaning on one knee and held up by his Keyblade in his right hand. His near fatal wound was glowing green as his healing magic fixed him up almost instantaneously, now looking as though he simply tore a hole in his white sleeveless shirt. As he lifted himself to his feet, Selema couldn't help but recognize the ominous glow that surrounded his entire body. However, when he opened his eyes, she saw that they were his regular dark brown and not a hot white liked she'd seen before.

Selema gasped. "M-matt?" To her surprise, not only was Matt alive and well, the look on his face was calm and relaxed.

Matt looked at Selema and smiled. "It's going to be alright, Selema."

Selema began to tear again, only now it was tears of joy. Matt was ok! Not only that, but his words seemed to make her feel more calm as well. She couldn't explain it, but Selema felt that he was right.

Malefor roared once more in frustration. "How can this be? You should be dead!"

Matt then turned his gaze towards the possessed red dragon. "Malefor…for what you've done and what you stand for…I cannot allow you to continue your reign of terror in this world. As a warrior of the Keyblade, it is my duty to protect those who dwell in the light from the forces of darkness that would threaten the balance. Now then…I'll ask one last time…get away from Selema."

Malefor grit his teeth. "Never! SHE IS MINE!" The tyrant then leaped off the stone tablet and charged a powerful Convexity attack before firing it from his maw. "DIE!"

Matt remained calm and began walking forward towards the oncoming attack. He closed his eyes and effortlessly caught the Convexity blast before hurling it harmlessly aside as though it were nothing, creating a huge hole in one of the cave walls. Malefor roared again and fired several more Convexity blasts, but the result remained the same with each blast being redirected and smashing against the cave walls.

All the while, Selema continued to look on from her place on the tablet, watching with wide eyes as Matt seemed invincible at the moment. She knew he was powerful, but even she'd never seen anything like this. Somehow…it was as though Matt was tapping deep within his power but had complete control over it. _How is he doing all this? _She thought.

For the first time, Malefor finally began to back away in fear. He tried several other elements at his disposal, but nothing seemed to faze the human as he kept his approach. "H-how?" The tyrant asked. "How can something so weak gain so much power?"

Matt shook his head. "I'd try explaining it, but a monster like you could never understand." He then tossed his blade into the air and placed his hands together. With a puff of smoke, two more Matts appeared out of thin air, both summoning out different Keyblades as the original caught his own. "Now…this ends."

Malefor stumbled on his hind legs as he thought of a plan of action, but it was far too late. With tremendous speed, he was surrounded by all three Matts within a second. "You cannot defeat me! I am et…"

"That's really getting old!" All three Matts yelled as they charged simultaneously towards the stunned dragon. Each of their blades then began to glow with a golden hue. "KINGDOM SLASH TRINITY ATTACK!" The Matts then all struck simultaneously at lightning-like speed, slashing the tryant among several parts of his body. Malefor roared in complete agony as the attack crippled him completely before two of the Matts swung upwards, sending Malefor flying towards the ceiling. The original Matt then flew in out of nowhere. "It's over!" he cried as twisted and slashed as hard as he possibly could, hurdling Malefor into the wall and through the mountain itself. Matt heard the roar go on for what felt like miles before Malefor's cries come to a halt.

Matt then landed nimbly on his feet, his two clones disappearing with a puff of smoke. The glow around his body slowly ceased, leaving nothing but a weary Keyblader. Matt turned around, panting heavily as he then jogged towards the still pinned dragoness. With four more powerful swipes, he broke all four chains binding Selema down, freeing the pink dragoness completely.

Selema flung herself around her savior as soon as she was free, gripping him tightly from head to toe and nuzzling him affectionately.

"A-are you alright, Selema?" Matt asked as he accepted her embrace.

"Y-yeah. I am thanks to you," she replied softly. "Oh, Matt…I thought…I thought I'd lost you." She then pulled back and gave him a stern look. "Don't EVER scare me like that again? Do you understand me?"

Matt then chuckled weakly and nodded. "You got it…"

Before either could speak again, the mountain began to tremor around them. Several pieces of debris came falling down from the ceiling. The battle had finally taken it's toll on the area…

Matt cursed and got back to his feet. "We'd better get out of here and fast!" He took a step forward, but fell to his knee again.

"Matt!" Selema cried.

"I'll be alright…," he mumbled. "Just go!"

Selema growled before getting under him and lifting him onto her back. "Hold on tight!" she yelled before she sprinted through the hole he created earlier. The pink dragoness dodged several rocks as she scooted her way out with Matt in tow, desperate to get them both to safety.

As soon as she saw the entrance, Selema gasped in horror as it began to crumble away. Cursing to herself, Selema then remembered about how she was free from the restraints and able to use her magic. Gritting her teeth, she concentrated as hard as she could, making the scene around herself and Matt slow around her. The pink dragoness then dived for the entrance, escaping through it just as it completely closed before landing with a thud on the earth.

Selema and Matt panted heavily as he slid off the pink dragoness and layed next to her. Both were covered in dust and grime, yet they couldn't really care less at the moment.

"You…did it…," Matt wheezed out.

"T-thanks," Selema replied as she rose to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Matt groaned as he got into a sitting position. "Yeah…I'm really, really tired though." He then turned and looked her in the eye. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Selema teared up in happiness as they looked each other in the eye, a warm feeling filling her entire body. There was so much she wanted to say to Matt about just how wonderful he was. Suddenly, Malefor's voice caught in her head.

_The evil dragon laughed. "What is this? Thinking about someone special I see?" Selema growled in anger, unable to hide her thoughts. "That's right, I have the ability to see into the thoughts of another dragon…and their desires as well." He closed his eyes and was silent for a few moments. His face suddenly cringed. "You're thinking about…a human?" The dragon shook his head in disappointment. "I must say, my dear, this may be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen."_

Selema then gasped in horror as she stared at Matt. She then started backing away from him to his great surprise.

"Selema…?" Matt asked. "W-what's wrong?!"

The pink dragoness shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, Matt. I just…I just…have to go." Before he could stop her, Matt then watched as Selema sprinted away before jumping into the sky and soaring off into the distance, the sun slowly beginning to rise on the eastern horizon.

"Selema!" Matt called, but it was to avail. The Keyblader then sat there, completely stunned at what had just happened. "Selema…" He then simply stared as she disappeared from view. "What did I do?"

* * *

><p>:o<p>

_**Oh my...well...I don't know what else to say. **_

_**Peace out,  
><strong>_

_**Biz  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! What do you know, me with a regular update? Who'd a thunk it? **_

_**Just to get it out of the way, I think this is the longest I've ever written for one chapter. Dang! :0  
><strong>_

_**Well...I don't know if any of you are ready for what's coming in this chapter...but for now I'll let you read and find out.  
><strong>_

_**I do not own the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. I do however own Matt and Selema, my OCs. Alta and Saffron belong to Riverstyxx. Dax and Nightshade belong to Alec the Dark Angel.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The purple dragon couldn't help but look over the ballroom with sullen eyes. What had started with a night full of excitement and fun had turned into nothing short of a disaster in his eyes. From out of seemingly nowhere, what seemed like hundreds of Malefor's former army had led a surprise attack on the unsuspecting dancers.<p>

Out of anger, he and Cynder had not hesitated to jump into battle in order to protect everyone. Several others had leaped into battle as well. Many had sustained heavy wounds, but Spyro had been relieved immensely that there were no casualties among the citizens. Still, it didn't do much to cause anguish amongst the people. After so much talk about peace, there was once again madness in their world.

Spyro felt a nudge come from his side. He turned to find Cynder next to him, several fresh battle wounds from her previously unscathed self, though he didn't her any differently. "Spyro…?" she asked. "Are you alright?" From her look, the question wasn't about his physical state.

Spyro shook his head. "How…how could this happen? I personally made sure that there was enough security around the Temple so this very thing couldn't happen." He then slammed his paw onto the stone floor.

Cynder sighed. "Spyro…it's because of your actions that it wasn't worse…"

"But it never should've happened in the first place…," Spyro exclaimed. "Why…why can't we just go about our lives in peace? Why can't for one day I don't have to look behind my back…?"

Cynder just looked at her partner and just shook her head, unable to come up with an answer of her own. "Come, Spyro…why don't we go and rest for now? We're both exhausted, and we need our rest in order to think straight after all this. Please…"

Spyro sighed and stared into her green eyes. "I guess…I guess you're right."

The two dragons then walked slowly from the wrecked ballroom towards their quarters. However, right when they reached the door, a voice broke them both of their silence.

"I'm afraid now's not the time to rest for you two…"

Both Spyro and Cynder immediately jumped into their stances. "Who's there?" Spyro asked. "Show yourself!"

Lurking out of the shadows of the hallway came a gray dragon that neither of them recognized. "Forgive me…this seemed to be the only way to make sure I could speak to you both in private."

Cynder tilted her head in suspicion, with neither her or Spyro giving the dragon an inch. "And just who do you think you are? Can't you see we both need to rest?"

The dragon nodded. "Yes…both you and the city have been through much this evening. However, I believe this information is something you'll find important."

"Oh, really?" Spyro asked. "And just what might that be?" The dragon then narrowed his eyes towards the purple dragon, a strange tint coming from his eyes that caused him to feel strange. "Wait a minute…you're him aren't you? The one who spoke to Matt before?"

"That is correct, Spyro."

"Then you're Alta, an oracle dragon." Spyro then bared his teeth. "You…you knew this would happen didn't you? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Alta was silent for several moments. "I have my reasons…but it is because of your own sight that you were at least able to…secure things for the most part."

"That isn't good enough," Cynder exclaimed.

"Start talking right now…," Spyro replied. "If you know so much, then who was behind all of this?"

Alta stared at the two before speaking. "Very well…as for who was behind it all…well…I think you both already know."

Spyro and Cynder both shivered in their places, their eyes growing wide. "That's not possible," Cynder said with a cold tone. "_He _is gone, and so are Gaul and Malchoir."

Alta shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You see, from what I've seen, Malefor had ways of making sure he would stay alive in case he was ever defeated during his short reign."

"What kind of ways?" Spyro yelled.

"Through the dark crystals," Alta replied. "He was able to store some of his life essence into a scattered few…and that is how this all came to be. It seems that Malefor was able to get a certain dragon to…manipulate his actions that he could not do due to his lack of a physical body. I believe you know him as…Flame."

Spyro and Cynder both gaped. "Flame? But…but why him?" Spyro asked.

"To that…I am not sure…"

Spyro then remembered something. "Matt told me that you said that his friend Selema was in grave danger. What does she have to do with all this?"

Alta grinned slightly. "I was hoping you would ask. You see…the reason behind the attack in the first place was not an invasion…but a distraction." Spyro and Cynder froze again. "Flame's main task was not to destroy the city…but to capture Selema when she was most vulnerable."

"During the dance…," Cynder muttered.

"Precisely."

"What would Malefor want with Selema?" Spyro asked before realizing it. "Her powers…"

"Not exactly," Alta replied. "No…Malefor's endgame was far more devious than that."

Cynder then gasped and cringed in disgust. "An heir…Malefor wanted to create an heir."

Spyro gasped and grit his teeth. "That monster…"

Alta then chuckled before putting up a paw. "Do not fret though, Spyro. You see, while Flame did manage to capture Selema, Malefor still failed in his goal."

"How…?"

"Oh…a certain human with the Keyblade who you've befriended…"

"Matt?!" Spyro and Cynder asked loudly.

Alta nodded. He then explained to the two briefly about how Matt had succeded in stopping Malefor as a threat.

"So…," Cynder said with a small smile on her face. "It really _is_ over then?"

Alta looked at them both before shaking his head. "Don't let down your guard yet. Matt may have stopped Malefor for now…but I'm afraid he isn't finished quite yet. Also, I think you should both go and see Matt and Selema at their separate abodes. By now…they should both have returned." Alta then turned to leave. "I'm afraid that's all I have to offer. The rest is up to the rest of you."

Spyro then growled. "Wait a minute, Alta. We're not done here yet."

Alta then simply shook his head and sped off faster than both dragons could anticipate.

Both Spyro and Cynder then turned to each with looks of anxiety on their faces, unsure of what to say or do next. However, a certain dragonfly then interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey, hey! Spyro! I got something to tell you! It's about the kid and Selema!"

"We already know, Sparx," Spyro replied.

"Yeah," Cynder added. "Just a little bit late there."

Sparx then growled and put on his best pouty face. "OH…no fair! And I had made up the best story too! But still, we gotta go help the kid out!"

"He's alright, Sparx," Spyro replied. "In fact, from what we've been told, both he and Selema are safe."

"B-but…no rescue mission?"

Cynder shook her head. "Sorry, Sparx."

Sparx then pouted again and sped off, grumbling about being underappreciated.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other again and simply shook their heads. "We probably should get the whole story from Matt and Selema themselves before we do anything."

"Didn't Alta say thought that they were at separate places?" Cynder then asked. "I figured they'd be together."

Spyro shrugged. "Either way, I suppose we'd better split up just in case. I'll go to Matt's ship..."

"And I'll go see if Selema is home," Cynder added. She then kissed Spyro on the cheek. "Don't worry, Spyro. I know we'll figure something out."

Spyro then nuzzled her back and sighed. "I hope so, Cynder. I really do…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within one of the many homes, a young electric dragoness was lying upon her family's couch. A young hatchling, Dax, had finally gone to sleep some time ago. Saffron had done a lot of convincing in order to get the little dragoness to rest, but exhaustion had taken it's toll.<p>

Even now, there were bags under Saffron's eyes as she waited for her parents to return…if they returned. Saffron couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to either one of them, capable dragons as they were. She didn't want to think that way, but she just couldn't help it. The fact that she hadn't gone to the dance at all made her feel all the worse.

Finally, after what felt like ages of waiting, her front door finally opened. Saffron's heart stopped momentarily before she saw a shade of green walk in. "Mom…?" she whispered.

The adult walked in and nodded, relieved to see her daughter was safe and sound. "It's alright sweetheart…I'm here."

"Wh-where's Dad?" Saffron couldn't help but ask.

Mia sighed and trotted over to rest near her daughter, her hide now covered in various grime and dirt from the fighting. "You're father's just fine. He got a nasty little cut on his leg that the moles felt needed looking at. He just wanted you to know that, ok?" Saffron nodded. "And who do we have here…? Isn't this Nightshade's daughter?"

Saffron nodded again. "It's…it's a long story, Mom." She then went on to explain how Matt had dropped Dax off at their home during his search for Selema. "Have you seen Dax's father? Was he at the medical ward?"

Mia sighed. "I'm afraid not, honey. Everything was in such chaos that I didn't really have time to take in the details."

Saffron's next question held in her throat for a few moments. "Did anyone…?"

Mia shook her head. "There were some of those in critical condition…but no…everyone is alright."

"Ok…," Saffron replied weakly. "But…but I'm worried about Selema and Matt. Wh-what if something happened to them?" The yellow dragoness hadn't forgotten her last words to her friend.

Mia leaned in and nuzzled her daughter affectionately. "I'm sure that they're both just fine, Saffron. You remember what Matt was able to do. If he did find Selema, I'm sure she's in the best of hands."

Saffron smiled weakly. "I guess you're right. He is pretty good."

Mia smiled. "In the mean time, why don't you go and rest dear? I'll stay with Dax. We'll find Nightshade when you awaken."

Saffron nodded and let out a huge yawn. "O…ok." She then rested her head against the cushion. "I love you…"

Mia beamed and gave her daughter a small peck. "I love you too, sweetheart," Mia whispered. Within seconds, Saffron had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>It was around the middle of the day by now, but it didn't matter to the young Keyblader as he layed down on his cot within his Gummi Ship. His torn and battered clothes worn earlier were now all scattered across the ship, leaving him in nothing but a pair of undershorts.<p>

By all means, Matt was flat out exhausted. It had been one of the longest nights of his life, from the dance of his life, to the search around Warfang, before one of the toughest fights of his entire life. However, Matt was still unable to completely drift off, sleeping for an hour or so at a time.

His mind kept thinking about the look that Selema had given him before she'd taken off without any explanation after he himself had risked his life to save her from a maniac. Matt had never been so confused…or depressed.

Suddenly, Matt heard a knock coming from the ship's door to interrupt his thoughts. He didn't bother getting up, thinking it was just another animal messing with the ship.

"Matt? Are you in there? It's Spyro." Matt still didn't answer. "Matt? Could you please answer me? I'd rather not have to break this door down to make sure you're not in there."

Matt sighed in defeat. "Hold on…," he groaned. Matt then reluctantly got to his feet and threw on a white shirt and black shorts. He then pressed the button to open the door. None other than Spyro was standing at the entrance.

"Come on in," Matt said blankly.

"Thanks," Spyro replied as he walked into the ship. "I'm glad to see you're ok."

"You too…how's Cynder?"

"She's fine…in fact…everyone at the dance managed to survive last night's attack."

Matt nodded weakly. "Ok…"

Spyro couldn't help but notice the sullen and exhausted look on his human companion. It wasn't hard to tell there was something bothering him. "May I sit down?" Matt nodded and allowed him in.

It was silent between them for a few moments before Spyro broke it. "So…are you alright, Matt?"

"I'm fine," Matt muttered. "I mean I'm not dead…"

"No, it's a good thing you're still alive," Spyro said as he shook his head. "But if you were fine, you would have come up to the Temple to regroup with us." Spyro paused. "Matt…I saw Alta. He told Cynder and I what happened last night. Did you really fight Malefor and win?"

Matt nodded again. "Yeah…it was Flame all along. He was spying on us, but Malefor used his body to try and…and…" Matt couldn't bring himself to speak the words.

"I understand…," Spyro replied. "Matt…I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"You don't have to," Matt replied.

"Yes, I do," Spyro exclaimed. "Though I'm sure Selema is the one who is most appreciative."

Matt hesitated a little at the sound of Selema's name. "Is…is she alright?"

Spyro just stared back at him. "I…I think so. Why…wouldn't you be the one to know?"

Matt grit his teeth and turned away. "I…I would assume she's fine. I mean…she didn't look hurt or anything before…before…"

Spyro tilted his head in curiousity. "Before what?"

Matt closed his eyes and just shook his head. "After we escaped…I…I asked her if she was alright. And then…Selema…she ran away. She left me behind…"

Spyro's eyes widened in surprise. "She what?!"

"Yeah, I don't know why. She looked at me as though I was a threat or something…and she's never looked at me like that before." Matt ran his hands through his hair. "I just don't understand…why would she be _afraid_ of me?"

Spyro sighed. "Hmm…I don't know..." He paused for a moment. The purple dragon was absolutely clueless to Selema's actions. Why would she run from her savior of all people made no sense to him. However, one thing he knew for sure was that Matt was very upset about it, to the point of isolating himself from his friends. Maybe this was why Alta had pointed him in this direction in the first place.

Spyro then remembered his talks with Cynder about how close Matt and Selema really were. Maybe…maybe now was a good time to find out for sure. "Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do…why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to ask you a question…and I want you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?"

Matt looked up at his friend with concern. He knew Spyro had to be serious if he was being this straightforward. "Alright…what is it?"

Spyro took a deep breath. "Well, here it goes. Cynder and I have been thinking lately about you and Selema."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What about us?"

"Well…it's pretty obvious you both are pretty close."

"Well, yeah. She and I are friends. We've always been close."

"But…the thing is…"

Matt tilted his head. "Spyro…?"

The purple dragon then looked him dead in the eye. "Matt…how do you really feel about Selema?"

Matt looked to the side again. He got up and walked towards the window. "Can I tell you something?"

Spyro nodded. "Of course."

Matt then lifted his shirt, showing the faint scar of where he'd been impaled just hours before. "When I was fighting Malefor…he…he managed to get to me. I remember it was so cold…like I was really going to die. But then…something happened." Matt then went to his chest. "I was told to look deep within my heart…in order to find…what I needed in order to protect her…"

Spyro looked on with wide eyes. _Could it be…?_

"You know…even after I left the last…after all that time away from Selema…I never really stopped thinking about her…even when I was halfway across the universe. Whenever I felt down, I could just look at my wristband and I would feel better because I knew that Selema was ok. I…always wondered what she was doing at that moment." He turned back to Spyro. "And sometimes…sometimes I would even have dreams about her…about the two of us being together again. I'll tell you what…I never wanted those dreams to end. Ever"

Matt continued. "When you and Cynder asked me to come back, I was so excited to see her again, you know?"

Spyro nodded. "Matt…she never stopped talking about you, and she never took off that wristband you gave her."

Matt chuckled a little. "I had a feeling she wouldn't…"

Spyro decided to push on even further. "What about last night at the dance? Sparx told me how you looked at her…"

"I don't know…," Matt shook his head. "Selema just…she looked so beautiful. I couldn't take have taken my eyes off her if I tried. I've never been so nervous around someone before…" Matt's eyes fell to the floor. "Spyro…what's happening to me?"

Spyro sighed. It was just as he thought. "I think you already know."

Matt looked back up. "No…I can't…I can't be…"

"Matt, it's ok to say it," Spyro replied. "You're in_ love_ with her…aren't you?"

Matt closed his eyes and curled his lips together. He wanted to tell Spyro he was a fool for saying that…but then again…

"But, Spyro…I can't …it's stupid…"

"What's stupid? If you really feel like this about Selema…"

"But I can't!" Matt burst out loud. "I can't for more reasons than I can count…" He buried his face in his hands once more. "Spyro…you know what it's like…having people look to you for answers." Spyro nodded back to him. "Well…I don't have one right now. What am I supposed to do? I'm not sure I can ever face Selema again…not after the way she looked at me. And if even if I did, what am I supposed to say? I can't sat that I..might be…"

Spyro then let out a loud snort, getting his friend's attention quickly. "Listen to me, Matt. Sooner or later, you're going to have to face Selema. I know deep down your heart won't allow you to just ignore her the rest of your life. What you say or do when that happens is up to you. I sure can't tell you how to do it."

"But…but…"

"Cynder and I have faith in you, Matt. I never told you this, but one of the things that I admire about you the most is that you listen to your heart and that do what you feel is right. Whatever you decide to do, just know that we'll support it one hundred percent."

The young human was slient for a few moments. Now that he was actually giving in to these feelings…he still didn't really know what to think. For now, the support of a friend was what he needed.

"Thanks, Spyro," Matt said. "You're a good pal."

Spyro smiled. "Anytime…anytime…" Sensing that his work was done for the moment, the purple dragon turned for the door. As he exited, Spyro turned back momentarily. "Don't take too much time to decide…we might still need you. For now though, get some sleep. You look like Sparx on a bad day."

Matt chuckled. "Ok…" The Keyblader then watched Spyro go before returning to this cot once more. As he pondered his next move, he slowly drifted off towards yet another restless slumber…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the city of Warfang, a young pink dragoness was lying in her room. She, too, was exhausted from all the events of the night before. Selema layed down on her bed, her head resting on her pillow. Even though the sun was shining through the window and the bed felt warm, she couldn't help but feel cold.<p>

The young dragoness had a hard time getting any sleep during the morning hours. No one would blame her after what she'd been through once more. However, if anyone knew what was really on her mind, they'd be surprised to find that the ordeal with Malefor was the least of her worries at the moment. No matter how hard she tried, the dragoness just couldn't get Matt off her mind. She hadn't really been thinking when she'd left him on the side of the mountain after they'd escaped. In fact, Selema hadn't been thinking at all. It was more of a reaction…out of panic.

And now…now Selema just felt plain awful about running away. How could she have done that to her best friend? Her savior?

_My hero…_ she thought. The time was passing slowly as the dragoness continued to brood. _What is the matter with me? Why do I feel like this? Why can't I stop thinking about…about him…?_

It was then a knock came on Selema's door. She was too lost in thought to even acknowledge her guest.

"Selema?" It was Cynder's voice. "Are you there? Please answer me. I just want to talk, that's all."

Selema looked to the door. "Hang on…" she mumbled. She started to get up from the bed, but was surprised to find Cynder was already in the bedroom thanks to her shadow power.

"Sorry," the black dragoness said. "I didn't want to intrude on you without your permission…"

"It's alright," Selema replied. She layed down against the pillow once more.

"Are you alright, Selema?" Cynder asked. "You don't look so good."

Selema wanted to lie and say she was ok, but she also knew that there was no point in hiding it. "I don't know…I've been better I guess."

"We were worried about you…Spyro and I know what happened last night." Selema groaned and didn't answer. "That's fine. Trust me, I understand what Malefor was like…" Cynder stared off into space. "He messes with your head to make you forget yourself…and about those you care about. I guess it was a good thing Matt came when he did, huh?"

Selema flinched at the sound of his name. She blurted out the question without thinking. "How's Matt doing? Is he alright?"

Cynder looked down. "Well…Selema…Matt hasn't come back yet…"

Selema's eyes widened. "What?! Where is he?"

"Spyro thinks Matt went back to his ship…he's checking there now just in case…"

Selema buried her face in her paws. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder…I…I...I…" She couldn't take it anymore and she flung herself at her friend. Selema buried her face into Cynder's chest. "He's gone! It's all my fault!"

Cynder tried her best to calm her friend down. "Tell me what happened…"

Though it was difficult for her to do, Selema explained to Cynder about what happened after they escaped from Malefor.

"I don't know why I did it," Selema bawled. "I was just…afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Cynder asked. "Afraid of Matt? Why? You two are the best of friends."

"That's just it, though!" Selema cried. "Why does he have to be the one to save me all the time?! Why does he always risk himself for me like that?"

Cynder nodded and sighed. "Is it obvious, Selema?"

"What is…?"

"Matt cares about you. In fact, he cares a _lot_ about you. He was willing to fight Malefor himself just to make sure you would be safe." She paused a moment and lifted Selema off of her so they could talk face-to-face. "Selema…do you care about Matt?"

Selema sobbed before composing herself. "Of course I do. He's my best friend. I'd do anything for him."

"Then why did you run away from him after he risked his life just to save you?"

"Because…because I was afraid that…that…"

"It's alright. You can say it."

Selema took a deep breath. "I'm afraid…that I may be…in love with him."

The room was silent for a few moments. Cynder nodded. She and Spyro had been right all along.

"Cynder...how did you know that Spyro was the one?" Selema asked suddenly. "The one you wanted to spend forever with?"

Cynder closed her eyes and smiled. "You know about our history together, right?" Selema nodded. "Well…ever since he saved me from Malefor's clutches, I started caring about him deeply…and I knew he felt the same. I just never thought he'd ever fall for someone who was once his enemy."

Cynder continued. "No matter what anyone else said about me, Spyro never treated me any differently. When Matt and I fought his Heartless, I was never so afraid before in my entire life. It took me finding what was in his heart to know that I never wanted to lose him again…and I never will either."

Selema sniffed. "That's so…so beautiful. You and Spyro were meant to be. I just know it."

Cynder chuckled. "I couldn't agree with you more."

Selema then looked back to the gound. She suddenly remembered the day Matt left to go back on his journey and how miserable it was to see him go. She thought about how she had wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't let her for her own safety.

Throughout the day, she had been thinking of all of the time she'd spent with Matt, before and after he'd returned. The time they spent training, their journey to stop Gaul, and reuniting with him were just a few.

But the one she couldn't stop thinking of most was the dance they shared. It was without a doubt one of the happiest moments of her life. Selema then remembered how it felt when she thought that Matt had been killed, and how she thought her world had ended.

_You've always been there for me, Matt. _She thought. _You've always made me feel special…and…I…I…_

Selema looked at Cynder. She didn't know why, but she said it as soon as she thought. "I do love him…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Cynder replied as her eyes began to widen.

"I love him…," Selema repeated. She fell backwards on her bed and rolled to her side. "Oh my gosh…I love him..." She groaned in embarrassment. "I'm in love with…with Matt…"

"Selema…," Cynder replied.

"You must think I'm insane, don't you?" She slowly started to tear.

"Why would I think that?"

Selema began to cry a little harder. "Because…you know…," she sobbed. "…we're not even the same. It would never work between us…no matter how much we care for each other."

"Well…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" Selema screamed. "What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say to him?" A few of her tears found their way into the sheets beneath her. "I can't just ignore this…"

Cynder just stared at her friend. She knew that Selema cared about Matt, but not this badly. Not once had she ever heard of a dragoness falling for another creature or the other way around. The idea was strange to her. However, she also had never seen two people happier together…

However, Cynder narrowed her eyes. "Selema…I think you should tell him how you feel."

"What? No! I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because…we can't be together like that..."

"I'm not saying that you should have to be together. I'm just saying that you need to tell Matt how you really feel. Take it from me, Selema, if you don't tell him, you _will_ regret it. And it won't just be a temporary feeling either. You'll go on to regret it for the rest of your life. That wouldn't be fair to you or Matt."

Selema looked back at Cynder, a few tears in her eyes. "But…but what if he doesn't love me back? What if…what if he feels so disgusted with me that he never speaks to me again?"

"Then at least you'll know. Besides, I'm sure that Matt will never leave you for good. You're both in each other's hearts…and it would take more than saying you love him to make him go away."

Selema gasped. She looked down to her chest and placed a paw over her heart. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "You're right," she said. "Thank you, Cynder."

"That's what I'm here for," Cynder replied.

The black dragoness then offered to stay with Selema for the time being, but the pink dragoness decided that she still wanted to be alone. Cynder nodded and promised to keep Selema's feelings a secret from everyone except Spyro, to which she took her leave.

Selema then layed back down and sighed deeply. Now her head was filled all sorts of fantasies about being with Matt, both of dread and happiness. She held her wristband close to her, noticing the crystal was still glowing bright enough to where she knew Matt was at least still on the world.

"What am I supposed to do?" Selema asked herself, to which she could not answer.

* * *

><p>To Matt, the rest of the day dragged on, yet he found himself still stuck inside the Gummi Ship. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his mind off of Selema. Time and time again, he'd find himself just staring at his wristband, wondering where she could be at that exact moment.<p>

Matt pondered a while as well about whether or not he should go and help out with those in need, though he didn't necessarily feel like it due to Spyro's lack of urgency. He even thought about maybe going and making sure Dax and Saffron were alright too. He definitely owed the electric dragoness for watching Dax on such short notice.

Just around sunset, Matt's conscience got the better of him as he decided to go and make sure of it. He quickly summoned his dragon blade and made the journey back to Warfang. As he floated over the dragon city, he saw that the wreckage wasn't as bad as he originally thought. There were several chunks out of a few buildings here and there, but it didn't look like the overall damage was too disastrous.

Within fifteen minutes, Matt arrived at Saffron and her family's home. Curiously, he slunk his way to one of the side windows and decided to take a peek inside to make sure someone was home. He found that Saffron and her family were all there, as Jaden looked to have a large bandage on his right hind paw that suffered last night. However, Matt's attention was more focused on the fact that none other than Nightshade himself was laying on the family's couch, little Dax curled up in her foster father's lap and resting peacefully at his side. The black dragon had several bandages across his body, including what looked to be a torn wing membrane, but from the look on Nightshade's face he couldn't care less.

Matt couldn't help but smile at the scene. He then turned away and jumped back into the sky, not wanting to disturb the happy reunions inside. Instead, he decided to fly up to the city's highest tower to sit for a while and think. He almost half expected Selema to be there, but when he arrived there was no sign of the pink dragoness.

Matt sat upon the ledge of the tower for an hour or two pondering his next move. He stared off into space for what seemed like ages, the cool breeze whistling in his face as he sat in thought. It took him some time, but in the end he came to a difficult decision over his next plan of action.

With a heavy sigh, Matt stood up from his place. "Alright…here goes nothing," he said to himself as he leaped into the night…

* * *

><p>Selema had stayed home all day, unable to find the energy to get around or do anything. She found eating anything helped a little, but didn't completely dull the throb in her gut. It was that twinge that kept edging her to go and do something, yet Selema just couldn't find the will to do so.<p>

The pink dragoness had spent almost the entire day wondering about her human companion and her newfound feelings for him. She had to admit that she thought that Matt was attractive even for a human in more ways than one. He was smart, brave, funny, and kind. She and Matt had also risked their lives for one another more times than she could count. What more could she ask for? Then again…Selema had also thought those same things about Flame when she accepted his date proposal.

Selema then groaned at her own lack of judgment. She still hadn't forgiven herself over the mishap with Flame, the fact he was working with Malefor not making her feel any better. It had damaged her friendship with Saffron, as well as her pride in some ways.

_I wonder what Matt felt when he found out…_ Selema thought. Had he been envious? Jealous even? Selema wasn't sure.

It was then Selema remembered her moment on the balcony with Matt, and how special she'd thought it was. The pink dragoness smiled at the memory of dancing with him in his own way, finding it awkward yet compassionate.

Selema then sighed deeply. "I can't take this anymore…,"she muttered to herself. She needed to talk with him, or at the very least apologize for abandoning him on the mountainside. Selema slowly strided over to her door and reached for the handle…only to be met by a knock on the door.

Selema gasped sharply before pulling back. "W-who is it?"

"Selema…it's me." The pink dragoness froze in her place. It was him. The very person she needed to see at that moment.

"Come in…," she replied.

Matt slowly turned the knob and stepped inside, finding Selema waiting there for him. "Hey…," he said.

"Hey," Selema replied.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Selema broke it. "Um…do you want to come and sit down.

Matt nodded briefly. "Uh…yeah. That sounds good, thanks."

Both Matt and Selema slowly walked over towards two different chairs laying in her living room and sat down. They both looked at the floor before Matt spoke up.

"So…," he said. "How are you holding up?'

Selema nodded. "I'm fine, thanks." She then took a deep breath and looked up. "Matt…I…I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Matt looked back up and smiled weakly. "I know," he replied. "But…why did you do it the first place?"

Selema opened her mouth to answer, but found herself incapable of speech. How could she tell him the reason she'd run from him on the mountain? How could she tell him about how she really felt?

"Selema…?" Matt asked when she wouldn't answer. "Can you tell me…?"

"I…I…," Selema replied weakly. "I don't know why, Matt. I just…did."

"Oh…," Matt replied, hoping for more of a specific answer to say the least.

"Matt…what about you? Are you alright?" Her eyes trailed the spot on his stomach where the Keybalder had been pierced.

Matt nodded. "Yeah…I'm ok. A little sore in a few places…but not too bad."

"I don't know how you were able to do what you did back there…but…I thought it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Matt cringed a little at the mentioning of the battle. Spyro was the only one he'd shared to what really happened…and where he'd really found the strength. "Don't mention it…"

"No, I mean it," Selema exclaimed. "Matt…you saved my life. If it wasn't for you…I…I don't even want to imagine what would've happened."

Matt chuckled. "Well…I did promise to always look out for you, didn't I?" Selema nodded. "And Selema…I don't plan on ever breaking that promise." He then paused hard, gritting his teeth. "Selema…there's something I have to tell you."

The pink dragoness felt her heart leap from her chest. Was he going to tell her what she wanted to hear? No…what she needed to hear. Selema trained her eyes and ears to make sure of it. "W-what is it?"

Matt took a deep breath before looking back to her. "Selema…I…I've decided that I need to leave the Dragon Realms."

Selema's heart quickly fell back down her throat, her gut tightening at those very words. "W-what? You're leaving?! But…but why?! I don't understand!"

Matt smiled weakly, wishing he could tell her the real reason he couldn't stay.

_Selema…_He thought. _I wish I could stay with you…more than you'll ever know…but I can't. I won't let you suffer anymore because of me. I won't put you through the hardships of being with a human…or a Keyblader nonetheless. You deserve a normal life…and that's something I can never give you. I care about you too much…I'm so sorry. _

"Well…," Matt then spoke out loud. "I guess I just don't want to cause any more trouble here, Selema." He chuckled weakly. "It always seems that whenever I come here there's always an evil nutcase trying to take over or destroy the Dragon Realms. Maybe…maybe I just need to get away from here for a while."

"Matt…," Selema pleaded. "No one here thinks like that and you know it. It's not your fault that bad things happen here, really."

Matt still shook his head. "Maybe…" He found his lower lip was trembling. It was taking most to all of his willpower not to break down. "But I still think that I need to leave. Malefor's gone for now, so I doubt I need to stick around for that reason."

Selema tried her best to fight back the tears building in her eyes. "W-when will you be back?"

Matt bit his lip again. "I-I don't know really, but I'll let you know for sure, Selema."

"Matt…," Selema started to whimper. "I…I don't want you to go. Please…won't you stay…just a little bit longer?"

Matt put his head down and stood up. He couldn't bare it any longer. He had to leave now before the ache in his heart became too great. "I'd better go and get ready," he said blankly. He felt himself move away, unable to look back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow…good night, Selema."

Selema could only watch as he moved towards the front door. Her mind was racing, with thoughts and memories of Matt flashing before her eyes. Her body shook with fear and anxiety. If she was going to do or say anything, it would have to be now. Otherwise, it would be too late for both of them. There would be no turning back.

Cynder's words echoed throughout her mind. _If you don't tell him how you really feel, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. _

Selema took a deep breath. Placing a paw over her chest, Selema could feel her heart pounding harder than ever before.

Then and there, Selema made her decision. "Matt! Wait!" she cried out to him.

Matt stopped in her tracks. This was becoming more and more difficult by the minute. He sighed, then reluctantly turned to face her again. "I'm sorry Selema, but I…"

What happened next was something so unexpected, that Matt wasn't prepared for it. In a matter of seconds, Selema had leaped off her seat and rushed over to him as he turned around. She lifted herself off her hind legs and rested her front paws on Matt's shoulders, giving them both the ability to see each other face-to-face…and eye-to-eye.

Matt had almost fallen over as the young dragoness stared into his eyes for a moment before she moved her face closer to his. He knew instantly what she was going to do, but found that for some reason he couldn't move an inch. Matt could only close his eyes as he felt her lips press against his own.

For a second, Matt had thought for sure that time had stopped then and there, and he had no idea whether it was Selema's doing or not.

It was only the two of them in that moment…together. No one else.

As he stood there, Matt couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. His entire being could only feel one thing…and that was the embrace of a certain dragoness.

Selema's lips were soft, which was much more than he had anticipated. A warm sensation slowly began to fill his soul. His heart started to beat a little faster with each passing second with several small beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

Inside his mind, a part of Matt wanted to shove Selema off of him in defense. His logic was telling him that he needed to stick to what he had wanted to do in the first place. However, the young human couldn't hear that voice. Instead, he was hearing a louder one that came from somewhere else. And this voice was telling him something completely different…

Before Matt could say or do anything further, it was over. Selema pulled back from him and exhaled deeply. They both opened their eyes at the same time.

The room was silent for a few moments. It had happened so fast that Matt was still comprehending what had just occurred. His expression remained the same even after they had broke contact, which was his mouth hanging wide open in shock. He could only stare at her, wondering what he could possibly say.

"Se..le…ma?"

The young dragoness nodded. She looked at him with a passion in her eyes that he had never seen before. "Matt, you've always told me that I needed to follow my heart…and now…I've realized it was trying to tell me something for a long time. I just wasn't listening hard enough. This…was the one way to know if what I'm feeling right now is true..."

Matt still stood with his arms limp at his side, focusing entirely on Selema. He trained his ears to listen to nothing but her voice.

"Ever since you came back, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately…about all of the times we've had and all that we've been through together." She paused. "When Malefor was about to…claim me, the only thing I could think about… was how much I wanted to see you one more time...because then everything would be alright again. You've always made me feel safe. Then…then I thought I'd lost you forever…and it was something I couldn't bear."

Selema's paw came to his face and her lips started to tremble. "It shouldn't matter if we're not the same, Matt. I know deep down that no dragon or any other being would ever care for me like you do…and I know now that I feel the same way."

A tear slowly trickled down her cheek. "There's a place in my heart that only you can fill Matt, and I can't just let you go without you knowing the truth…about how I really feel. " She paused again for a moment, gathering the courage she needed, taking several deep breaths.

"What…what are you saying…?" Matt managed to say. His hands were shaking uncontrollably at his sides. Somehow…he already knew.

Selema looked at him and nodded sofly. "I love you, Matt. I love you with all my heart and soul…I always have…" She then pulled him closer and rested her head against his neck. "…and I always will for as long as I live."

Matt stood frozen in place. When she was finished, his head began to hang. His eyes stared at the floor. He now knew how she really felt about him…and it was more than even he had possibly imagined. He tried to ponder how to reply to what Selema had just confessed, but Matt was finding the task nearly impossible. What could he say back to her?

Selema sensed the hesitation, and had been ready for it. She then put her mouth to his ear. "Matt…it's alright if you don't feel the same way about me…," she whispered. "…because if you don't, I understand. You and I can be best friends forever…and I'll always be there for you if you need me. I promise." It was all Selema could to maybe help him, feeling the internal struggle within him.

Matt's eyes widened. He couldn't believe how brilliant Selema was. She knew exactly like he did what she was getting into. Now if he chose it, they could be just friends and her heart wouldn't break as hard. She wouldn't be completely hurt if he rejected her…

It was so perfect…too perfect…

Taking a deep breath, Matt looked back into Selema's eyes once more. He knew she was anxious to hear what he had to say, positive he was doing the right thing.

For some reason, though, Matt remained silent. His gaze was focused on her deep, blue eyes. For as long as he could remember, Selema's eyes were full of light and hope. Whenever he had looked into them, he felt at peace. Memories of Selema flashed in his mind, from the first time they'd met up till now. Suddenly, a simple question emitted loud and clear.

_What am I thinking? She loves me…and… I…I…._

Matt began to pant. His felt himself come to tears and hang his head forward once more. His knees started to buckle, before finally he had to give in and kneel on the floor. Before he could stop himself, tears were tricking down his cheeks uncontrollably.

Selema went down as well and kept her arms firmly wrapped around him. She didn't know what to think at his reaction, having it come so unexpectedly. "Matt…? Oh no…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."

But Matt still continued to bawl, his tears splashing down on the stone floor.

"Please," Selema whimpered. "Say something…anything…talk to me…" She couldn't stand watching him like this, and she started to sob as well.

Finally, Matt was able to speak again. He said the words that kept throbbing in his mind. "I…can't…" Selema felt her heart begin to sink, but not before he could finish. He gulped and looked back up into her eyes again. "I can't say that I don't feel the same way about you."

Selema gasped. It was her turn to be frozen in silence. She felt Matt put his hand on her cheek.

The words suddenly became easier for him to say. "Selema…I wanted to believe that you could only be my friend…and it's because I didn't want to see you suffer anymore. But the truth is… you're more than a friend to me. You always have been."

Matt put on a big smile. "I've known since the day we met that we've shared a powerful bond, and you know what? This bond was stronger than either one of us thought. Even if we were separated, it continued to grow until…until…"

Matt paused. Selema's eyes were drenched with tears…tears of joy.

"I realize now…that I don't feel for anyone the way I feel about you, Selema," he said softly. "Back when I thought I was going to die…I found the strength to keep going from within my heart. I don't know how…or exactly when…but somewhere along the line…I…I fell in love with you."

"You did…?" she asked.

"Yes…. I'm truly…and deeply…in love with you."

"Oh, Matt…," she whispered.

Without wasting another second, Matt and Selema wrapped themselves around each other in a full embrace. Their bodies were fastened to each other as they rocked back and forth in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go again.

"It's not fair," Selema whispered.

"No, it isn't," Matt said back. "It never is."

Selema sniffed hard. "I don't care what the Guardians or anyone else say…I choose you, Matt. No one else."

"I don't care either. I want you in my life, Selema. I need you."

"What are we going to do, Matt? What are supposed to do?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But I do know that whatever happens next, we'll face it together."

After a few moments passed, they looked in each other's eyes once more. Before Matt knew it, he had offered his hand to her.

"You know…we never finished that dance…" he said even though there was no music playing.

Selema looked at his hand for a moment, then fixed her gaze on him once more. She nodded her head slowly and took it with her paw.

The dragoness then returned to her position with her front legs on Matt's shoulders, except they were now wrapped around his neck. At the same time, he rested his hands on Selema's hips just below her wings.

Matt and Selema rested their heads against one another. With him leading, they slowly began to sway from side to side. Selema then wrapped her wings around him as far as they could reach, embracing her lover even closer. Matt also noticed her tail swayed in rhythm with their movements as well.

For the next several minutes (at least it seemed like minutes), both Matt and Selema continued to dance. The only source of light available was the moon shining through her window, but they didn't care. If there was one thing they wanted more than anything at that moment, it was to share this dance for as long as possible…no matter how awkward it looked in another's eyes.

After what seemed like hours, Selema finally broke the silence. "Matt…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Will you stay with me…?"

Matt grinned. "If you want me to, then yes." He then reached down and picked up his new love in his arms, with her paws still wrapped around his neck. She was a little heavy, but he couldn't really feel any less weak at that moment. He carried her back to her bed and placed her down gently. He then took off his shoes and layed down on his back. She crawled over top of him and rested her head on his chest, her forearm draped over his body.

"I…I'm sorry about the kiss earlier," Selema suddenly exclaimed. "I…I just couldn't think of a better way to show how much you mean to me."

"Don't be sorry," Matt replied. "To be honest, I thought it felt…weird at first." He chuckled a little. "But I still thought it was pretty neat."

Selema beamed up at her newfound love and giggled. "You really think so?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah…"

With that, Selema pulled herself closer and looked him in the face. "Then you won't mind this…" Without hesitating, she pressed her lips against him again, her arms pulling him closer. This time though, he allowed her in and kissed her back. The warrior put his arms around her back, her wings resting against them.

There was no doubt that the action was strange and different in both of their minds, but at the same time it also felt right. A warmth filled both human and dragoness from their heads to their toes. Matt began to slide his hands up and down Selema's body, massaging her. She sighed with pleasure.

They continued to embrace and kiss for several minutes, not caring what each other really was. The only thing that they focused on was showing their true affection for one another. When Matt and Selema parted their lips again, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Matt…," she whispered.

"I love you too, Selema…," he whispered back. "More than you'll ever know…"

With that, they both gave in to their exhaustion of the long day. Both human and dragoness clung to each other for dear life. Even though they had no clue what was coming, life couldn't get any better than that moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**Well...there it is. I know what some of you are thinking...and I don't blame you. I'm just going to ask you this once...please...please don't flame this story because of me putting Matt and Selema together.  
><strong>_

_**There you go...the scene I'm sure a number of you were dying to see. Yes, I've always had it planned that Matt and Selema would get together for the longest time. I don't know how you feel about it...but it's just the way I wanted to write these last few stories.  
>I would at least hope that a lot of things make sense now because of it.<br>**_

_**So now what? Well...let's just say that this story isn't over quite yet. I decided on an interesting plot twist which i think you guys will love.  
><strong>_

_**Well...go ahead...hit me with your best shots on what you thought of it.  
><strong>_

_**Peace out,  
><strong>_

_**Biz  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Well...I figured that you all deserve an update at this point...what can I say? College sucks!  
><strong>_

_**I decided to make these next two a two parter instead of a large chapter because you've waited so long for answers. Well...this chapter definitely sets up the next one quite well in my opinion.  
><strong>_

_**When it comes to Matt and Selema's relationship, I was happy with a lot of your responses and your honesty. Just know...kissing is as far as I'll go with it physically, but emotionally I can say it's legit real...and really that's all that matters.  
><strong>_

_**Anyways...enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. Alta belongs to Riverstyxx. I own the characters Matt and Selema.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Deep within the mountains, the scene returns to the crater left by Matt's Trinity attack. For several moments, it was silent. However, it wouldn't last long…<p>

Within that crater, Flame's body was torn and broken beyond repair. Somehow though, the body still was breathing…but barely.

Malefor was still alive…

_Curse that human…_ He thought weakly. _ Even I never imagined he could rise to that kind of power…still…I will not be denied what is rightfully mine…_

Malefor closed his eyes and began to concentrate, the body beginning glow in the shadows. Slowly, wisps of dark energy began to seep through the cracks within the mountain, all absorbed into Malefor's body. Slowly, but surely, his wounds began to close and his bones began to crack in place.

Malefor continued for what felt like hours, slowly feeling his power returning to him. _ It seems they didn't believe me when I said I was eternal…their mistake. _

Soon, Malefor's body had completely healed. Unfortunately, he wasn't finished yet. Malefor growled loudly as the dark energy from the crystals he'd scattered across the earth continued to feed him energy…power that he needed in this most desperate of times.

_My hand has been forced…I cannot keep this body in one piece for too much longer….still…I may give myself enough time to finish what I began…she will be mine!_

Malefor's eyes shot wide open, the yellow glow that could send shivers down one's spine. He then inhaled sharply and roared to the heavens. The sound waves alone were enough to crack the rock and earth around him.

It was now only a matter of time…

* * *

><p>Matt awoke the next morning after his most peaceful sleep in some time. He smiled when he saw his right arm was securely around a certain pink dragoness, who was still snoozing quietly.<p>

Last night…he and Selema had confessed how they really felt about one another. He loved her and she loved him…and really that was all that mattered.

There was still a part of Matt that couldn't believe he'd actually fallen for her…but there was also a part that wondered why he hadn't done so sooner.

As he wondered what to possibly think next, Selema stirred and awakened, letting out a large yawn. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey…"

Matt smiled back. "Hey…"

The two remained silent for a few moments before Selema kissed his cheek and nuzzled him affectionately. "Can you believe this…?"

"Yes…and no…," Matt replied, stroking her sides softly.

"Matt…I don't think I've ever slept so well in my entire life." She sighed. "I like having you sleep next to me…"

Matt chuckled. "Right back at you…"

"Can we just stay here…all morning?"

"If that's what you want…"

Matt and Selema closed their eyes briefly before they heard a small knock on their door, followed by an even louder voice. "Hey! Anybody home?! This dragonfly has some news!"

Matt rolled his eyes and huffed. "Of all the times Sparx…" He and Selema then reluctantly rolled off her bed and stretched before heading towards the door. All the while, Sparx continued to holler and holler.

Selema then opened the door. "Yes, Sparx?"

The gold dragonfly let out a huge laugh before he pointed to the two of them. "Oh…I knew it! I knew it! I knew that you two would hook up! I just KNEW it!"

Matt huffed, crossing his arms while tapping his foot. "Sparx…"

Sparx shook his head. "Right, sorry. Anyway, Spyro and Cynder wanted me to see if you guys were here, and if you were to head over to the Temple. The Guardians want to 'debrief' you or something about what happened."

Matt sighed and nodded. "Sure." He turned to Selema. "Is that ok?"

Selema was disappointed, but she nodded as well. "Yeah, it's fine."

Sparx clapped his hands and turned. "Alright, gang. Let's go before Cynder ganks Spyro behind his back…" The dragonfly then zoomed off. Selema and Matt rolled their eyes before following after him.

When they arrived at the Temple, the duo was met by Spyro and Cynder, who took them to the main balcony to meet with the Guardians. The elders were pleased to see that neither one were harmed.

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer then took in Matt and Selema's story from their perspective of what had happened at the mountain two evenings ago. They were shocked to hear of Flame's role in the conspiracy, as well as how Malefor had tried to manipulate events to get Selema in his possession.

"How heinous!" Volteer exclaimed. "Disgusting! Pugnant! Despicable..."

"Volteer…," Terrador boomed, silencing his fellow Guardian. "It's true…Malefor fooled us all…and he nearly succeded. His influence was just stronger than we thought. We are fortunate that you were here to stop him before it was too late, Keybalde warrior."

Matt nodded. "Anytime…" He and Selema exchanged a look before turning back. "I'm just sorry that this all happened in the first place. Seems I bring nothing but trouble when I come here…"

"Oh, no no no!" Volteer shook his head. "Your presence is an honor, young warrior. Who knows what kind of acts would've been committed in our realm if not for you?"

"I'd rather not know…," Matt replied. "But what I do know is that you won't need to worry about Malefor again…"

But Matt was wrong…

Suddenly, Spyro, Matt, and Cynder felt a chill run down their spines. It was an all too familiar and horrifying one…

Before anyone could say another word, they heard his voice roar out over the city…

**_Hear me citizens of Warfang! At this very moment, I am on my way to the Dragon City to claim what is rightfully mine! However…I am willing to spare the good city on one condition._**

**_Bring me the dragoness known as Selema…bring her to me or I will enter the city and search for her myself. I will destroy anyone who gets in my way or attempts to shield the girl from me. The decision is yours….and I will not be kept waiting…_**

The seven of them all froze in their places, a long silence in the room for several moments. Finally, the quartet and the Guardians heard several screams of panic emerge from the streets below. There were several who wondered who the Selema girl was, while others called for her head.

"Impossible…," Matt mumbled. "I…I defeated him. How is he still alive?"

"Malefor always was resourceful…," Terrador grumbled. "But it seems we don't have much time to come up with a plan."

"What should we do?" Cyril asked. "He can't just expect us to hand the girl over…but…"

"No…," Cynder replied. "He knows we won't give him Selema…he's on his way right now. I can feel him all the way from here."

"I can too," Spyro added. "Terrador is right…there isn't much time." He turned to Cynder, who nodded her head firmly before he turned back to Matt. "Matt…I want you to take Selema and get out of here."

Both Matt and Selema dropped their mouths in awe. "What?!"

"What are you implying, Spyro?" Terrador asked, a brow raised high.

"Malefor wants to create an heir through Selema…," Spyro said. "Even if we can't defeat him this time…there's a way that he can never get what he wants." His eyes focused on Matt, who knew exactly what the purple dragon had in mind.

"If you think I'm just going to leave you all here to take Malefor on alone…" Matt replied.

"You have to, Matt," Cynder added. "Both of you." She nodded to Selema. "But, Spyro…Cynder…," Selema added. "W-what if…?"

"We'll find a way," Spyro replied. "Don't forget…Cynder and I have been training for an occasion like this for some time now. Malefor won't defeat us that easily."

"And if by some chance we can't," Cynder added. "Then we can at least buy you both some time to escape on Matt's ship. "

"Still, young dragons," Volteer interrupted. . "It seems remarkably risky to undertake a plan such as this. We have a Keyblader on our side…the three of you combined should be able to stop him."

"My thoughts exactly…," Matt exclaimed. "Please, Spyro. Let me help you and Cynder take Malefor down once and for all."

However, both Spyro and Cynder stood firm. "If you really want to help us…," Spyro added. "You need to protect Selema at all costs." He turned to Cynder. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

Spyro nodded. "Alright. Terrador, we'll go and intercept Malefor before he arrives. Just in case we…we fail…"

Terrador nodded firmly. "You won't, young dragons. As Ignitus believed in the two of you…it is now time once again to put our fate in your hands." He turned to Matt and Selema. "Young Keyblader…do as you must and take Selema somewhere safe…wherever that may be."

Matt turned to all of them and reluctantly nodded. "Alright…you win." He turned to Selema. "We'd better get moving…"

"Right," Selema nodded.

"Spyro…Cynder…," Matt added. He grit his teeth. "Be careful out there…ok?"

"We will…," Spyro replied. "Good luck to you."

And with that, both parties left to their own separate locations.

Spyro and Cynder hurried towards where they knew Malefor was coming. Both of their hearts beat frantically for multiple reasons.

"Spyro…," Cynder said. "Do you really believe we can do this…again?"

Spyro turned and tried to look as calm as he could for Cynder's sake. "As long as we're together…I KNOW we can, Cynder. Malefor won't get through us no matter what."

"Spyro…deep down…I'm still afraid of him…"

"I am too…but I'm more afraid of what will happen to the people of Warfang…and of losing you."

Cynder blushed and leaned in to peck Spyro on the cheek before they continued on their path to meet their greatest foe.

Finally, after several minutes of anticipation, the two heroes saw his shadow through the clouds. Both gasped and stopped in his way before gazing on his form once more.

Malefor had twisted Flame's body and made it his own, having grown to about the same size he'd been in their previous battle. The tyrant came to a halt in front of the two dragons, seemingly unfazed by their presence.

"Ah…Spyro…as predictable as the rising sun…"

Spyro and Cynder both bared their teeth. "Malefor…," Spyro growled loudly. "You really don't know when to just give up, do you?"

Malefor sneered, letting out a snort of smoke. "It is my destiny to rule this world, Spyro. A fellow purple dragon should understand…"

Spyro roared back. "Quit talking like you and I are the same, Malefor, because you know that will NEVER happen!"

Malefor just laughed back. "Oh, I can't help but try, Spyro. But really…must you deny me my prize?"

"We won't let you have Selema!" Cynder cried. "How dare you even think of what you plan on doing to her?!"

Malefor turned to the black dragoness. "Ah…Cynder. You haven't changed one bit. Just so you know, you would've been a fine specimen to have my heir as well…but it seems Spyro has already laid that claim."

Both Spyro and Cynder roared back. "I'd rather die!" Cynder screamed. "You sick freak!"

"We'll ask you only one time, Malefor!" Spyro roared. "Turn around and leave"

It was now that Malefor took on a more serious tone. "I could tell you two the same thing. I was hoping my heir could finish you both off…but it seems that I will have my revenge after all! Prepare yourselves!"

Spyro and Cynder then both let out a battle cry before charging towards their foe for what they hoped would be the final time…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Selema and Matt were on their way to the latter's ship. Matt had decided to go on foot instead of flying in order to stay as hidden as possible from Malefor's powers while Spyro and Cynder kept him busy.<p>

The trip had been silent from the moment the two had left the Dragon City. Though she was walking through the forest at a steady pace, Selema felt her heart beating as though she was sprinting at full speed. Everything had happened so fast that the pink dragoness had such little time to process it all fully. Malefor was still alive…and he was hell bent to take her and create an heir.

Deep down, though she knew that no one blamed her, Selema felt awful about the whole ordeal. It wasn't just the fact that Malefor wanted her, it was the fact that her friends and several innocent people could get hurt because of what kind of dragon she was. She could only pray to the ancestors that Spyro and Cynder would come out of the battle unharmed…and that her friends would be safe.

Selema looked over at her love, his expression remaining the same as when they left. She knew what he was thinking about, and she couldn't blame him. In fact, a part of her wanted to join the final battle too in order to make sure no one else was hurt because of her.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the ship. Matt took a minute to clear the underbrush before he opened the door with his voice. However, he didn't step inside, remaining frozen on the spot.

"Matt…?" Selema asked.

Matt remained there for several moments before he turned around. "I can't do it, Selema….I can't let them fight him alone…"

Selema nodded, her suspicions confirmed. "I know…so what are we waiting for? Let's go help them!"

Matt bit his lip before shaking his head. "Just me…not you."

Selema narrowed her brow. "What?! Why not?!" However, she already knew the answer deep down.

Matt walked over to her and layed a hand on her cheek. He then leaned and touched foreheads with her. "I can't lose you…," he said. "The very thought of Malefor and what he wants…I just can't bear it, Selema."

"Me neither," Selema replied softly. "But I can't just sit here without you."

"You won't have to stay," Matt exclaimed. "All you have to do…is get on the ship and go." Selema tilted her head. "I programmed the ship to recognize commands…all you have to do is say my name…and the ship will take you somewhere safe called Disney Castle. The King will know what to do…"

Selema gaped. "You…you want me to leave you behind?" She shook her head frantically. "No way! I won't do it!"

"You have to, Selema!" Matt replied. "All I care about is keeping you out of Malefor's grasp..."

"But what about you, Matt?" Selema asked back, her voice rising. "What if…?" She couldn't bring herself to say the worst.

Matt sighed and pulled her in for a tight hug. "All I need to know is that you're safe. I promise…I promise you I'll be ok."

Selema sniffed. She wanted more than anything to stop him from going…but she knew deep down she couldn't. "I'm so scared, Matt. I've never been more afraid in my entire life…"

"I know…," Matt replied. "But just promise me you'll get on that ship and go…promise me right now, Selema!"

Selema gritted her teeth, holding back the tears. "I-I promise…but I swear if you don't come back…I'll never forgive you."

Matt then grinned widely. "Then I guess I'll have to come back." He then gave Selema a quick kiss before summoning his Dragon Blade and getting back to his feet. "Now go, Selema. I'll be back!" With one final nod, he then leaped into the sky and soared towards the battlefield over head.

Selema watched him go…her heart aching with each passing second. She looked at her wristband and brought it too her chest. "Please…," she whispered. "Please be safe…" Selema then took a long look at the door. "Matt…"

* * *

><p>One observing the battle from below would be treated to an array of colors, almost like a fireworks show at tens of thousands of feet in the air. However, this was no laughing matter.<p>

Spyro and Cynder had initially tried their previous tactics of battering away at Malefor with their elemental attacks, looking to wear him down bit by bit. Being smaller, they were far more agile and could attack from a multitude of angles. However, there was a small problem.

"Hahahaha!" Malefor sneered. The tryant had also been firing back his own elements to no avail, but he didn't seem to care about that. In fact, there didn't seem to be any noticeable injury on his body. "Come now! Surely you can do better than that!"

"Something's wrong!" Spyro yelled. "Our attacks aren't doing anything!"

Cynder nodded and tried to blast Malefor with a siren scream to try and slow him, but found it barely made him flinch. The dragoness was so stunned that she barely avoided an oncoming claw.

"This is bad…," Spyro exclaimed.

"Spyro…we may have to use Convexity sooner than we thought…," Cynder said as the two flew next to one another.

"I know…but we can't unless there isn't another choice."

"The way this fight is going so far, we don't have an abundance of options."

Spyro and Cynder both grunted as they dodged a lightning bolt from Malefor's maw. Nodding to one another, they then dived forward for a more direct approach. Spyro snarled and twisted himself before managing to land a clean blow across Malefor's face. However, it did little to phase his fellow purple.

"Oh…that tickled…," Malefor sneered before swiping back and missing. "What do we have here?" Cynder had been hacking away with her claws and tail blade along Malefor's stomach, trying to inflict some kind of wound. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice Malefor's tail twist and slam her to the side.

"Cynder!" Spyro called. He rushed to her aid, only to be smacked by Malefor's tail himself, sending him into a tail spin.

Malefor chuckled manically and grasped the falling Cynder tightly in his right forepaw, squeezing the air out of her. "You could have been more, Cynder…but if you have truly chosen to remain by Spyro…then you mean nothing to me."

Cynder grunted and writhed, but it was no use. Spyro roared and dove to her aid, but not before Malefor turned and sent a large fireball towards the purple hero. Spyro curled forward and rolled into an earth aided boulder, shielding him from the intense heat and slamming against Malefor's paw, barely releasing the black dragoness.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked.

"I'll be fine…once we beat him," Cynder replied.

Malefor simply stretched out his paw. "I think that's enough playtime for now. I am on a tight schedule after all." To their surprise, Malefor suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's something new," Cynder exclaimed with a worried tone.

"Where did he go?" Spyro pondered, his head twisting from side to side.

"Spyro!" Cynder pointed out as they both barely dodged an array of lightning bolts from beneath them, separating by about a hundred feet or so.

Suddenly, Malefor appeared behind Spyro and let out another powerful fire attack. Spyro roared in agony as he was burned severely from the intense blaze. Malefor then hurled himself forward and slammed his tail against Spyro, sending the purple dragon spiraling out of control.

"NO! Spyro!" Cynder screamed, her heart nearly stopping as Spyro began to fall. She hurried to his aid, but not before Malefor whisked his way in front of her. Her heart did stop when he had a fully charged Convexity blast prepared in his maw.

"Goodbye, Cynder," he simply said as he released the energy. Cynder froze as she felt the rush approach her too quickly to dodge.

"FIRAGA MAXIMA!"

Just feet from sending Cynder to the afterlife, a powerful fire attack intercepted the Convexity shot. With a loud explosion that sent the black dragoness flying back, the two attacks canceled one another out.

Malefor roared in annoyance. He turned to see who had interfered, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "You…"

Matt panted as he lowered his Dragon blade momentarily. "Looks like you didn't learn your lesson the first time Malefor."

Cynder quickly hurried to Matt's side. "Matt! What are you doing here? I thought we told you to go!"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "You did…I just couldn't help myself."

"What about Selema? Is she alright?"

Matt nodded. "She's somewhere safe…that's all that matters."

Cynder sighed and shook her head. "Alright…I don't like it…but I am glad that you're here. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime."

Malefor bared his teeth and snarled at the Keyblader. "Tell me now, boy! Where is the girl? Tell me now and I might just spare you a quick death."

Matt glared hard and got into his mid-air stance. "You'll never find her…she's out of your reach forever, Malefor!"

Malefor roared and fired another quick Convexity attack towards the two, which Matt and Cynder dodged quickly. Before he could fire another, Malefor then roared as he was rammed from his side by a charging earth powered Spyro.

"Don't forget about me, either!" Spyro yelled as he'd managed to recover and stay airborne. "Face it, Malefor! It's over! You can't win against us!"

Malefor narrowed his eyes in hatred for his fellow purple. "We shall see, Spyro." Little did any of the trio know just how difficult the battle was about to become.

* * *

><p>Selema was still rooted in that very spot from which Matt had left her for what felt like ages ago. She didn't know what to do, or even how to do it.<p>

On one paw, Selema had promised Matt that she'd go onto the ship and have it take her where she needed to be. That way, she'd be safe and Malefor wouldn't get to her. The others were fighting him just so that could happen…

…but on the other paw, Selema just couldn't get herself to take that final step. She couldn't leave Matt…not now…not when he needed her the most. Still, I part of her wondered what she could even do to help. Yes, she was powerful…but she was still inexperienced compared to Matt and the others when it came to combat. If Selema wasn't careful, she could end up getting someone hurt, and she didn't want to end up a burden.

Selema looked to the sky, as though there was someone waiting for her. "Please…tell me what I'm supposed to do."

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere took her completely by surprise. "Nice weather today…isn't it?" Selema yelped and whirled to find a gray dragon with odd colored eyes leaning against a tree.

"W-who are you?" Selema asked.

The dragon held up a paw. "Someone who's not here to hurt you. I just…wanted to chat."

Selema raised a brow in confusion. "W-what? Right now? I…um…"

"You need to figure out whether you will stay here and fight with Matt alongside Malefor or leave on Matt's ship to another world."

Selema nodded. "Yeah, that's it…hey. Wait a minute. How did you…?"

The dragon chuckled. "Let's just say you have my powers…and I have mine." His eyes flashed momentarily to illustrate his point.

Selema felt uneasy around this dragon for several reasons, yet she didn't move. "Wait…are you…Alta? The…oracle dragon that Matt talked about?"

Alta smiled. "Hmm…that was much quicker than I thought. Perhaps I underestimated you, Selema."

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, I just wanted to chat."

"Well…now isn't the best time." Selema turned to the sky and the light show that was miles away.

Alta nodded. "Perhaps…especially with a crucial a battle being waged before our eyes."

Selema gasped. She turned to Alta as he stared up at the battle as well. Her curiosity then got the better of her despite how badly she didn't want to ask. "Do…do you know…whether or not Matt will be safe?"

Alta was silent for several moments, closing his eyes. He then turned to her. "I cannot say...the future at the moment is…cloudy at best."

Selema growled, but immediately shook it off. "Great…that doesn't do me a whole lot of good." She looked back up at the sky. "He needs me...I just know it."

"Then why don't you go?" Alta asked.

"Because I promised that I'd leave," Selema replied. "And even if I did go…what could I possibly do?"

"Hmm…that is quite the predicament," Alta replied, being silent once more for several moments. "I don't know much about time dragons, but I can understand why they are so rare. They are outmatched by only the purple dragon in raw power, but the ability to wield time itself is far more dangerous than any power in these Realms. It was said that only those who were pure could wield it's full potential."

Selema's eyes widened. "Full potential…but what could that be?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question, Selema. You see, no one who ever experienced it's full potential lived to tell the tale…except Spyro and his friends of course. Even then, they were quite lucky."

Selema stared at the oracle dragon for several moments. "But...how am I supposed to reach it? I don't know how…"

"That…you must find on your own Selema. Though like Matt, you too have what it takes to bring out _your_ full potential. All it takes is finding it within yourself."

"Within myself…," Selema exclaimed. She looked at her wristband, which thankfully was still glowing, and layed it next to her chest. She remembered that moment during the cave when Matt had emerged from the rubble and how he'd found the strength to defeat Malefor.

_Could…could I do that too?_

Suddenly, Selema gasped widely in realization. It all made sense now. Maybe…maybe there was something she could do.

Selema turned to thank Alta, only to find that he'd disappeared from sight. She looked everywhere for the oracle dragon, but there was no sign of him.

Selema then closed her eyes. "Wherever you are now…thank you." The pink dragoness then opened her eyes with a new sense of determination. "Hold on Matt…I'm on my way." Selema then beat her wings hard and kicked off into the sky, disappearing in a flash to make the trip faster.

Alta then emerged from behind the ship. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes…it seems I've definitely underestimated her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there we go...<strong>_

_**Well...this is it! The REAL final battle! Just to make things clear, Malefor still plans to own Selema...but he made himself super powerful temporarily to make it happen.  
><strong>_

_**So...can Matt and co. stop Malefor once and for all? What role will Selema play? (hint hint) All revealed soon!  
><strong>_

_**Peace out,  
><strong>_

_**Biz  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone! Well...there's not really much to say here...so let's do this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro characters and games. They belong to their respective owners. I do own the characters Matt and Selema. **_

* * *

><p>Now that Matt had arrived to help, the tide had slightly turned in the favor of the heroes against Malefor. Being that Matt's Keyblade could touch Malefor, it made the trio all the more dangerous as he could not fully focus on all three of his opponents at one time.<p>

"Bothersome little pest!" Malefor roared as he fired a Convexity blast towards Matt's way, only for the warrior to speed harmlessly out of the way.

Spyro then channeled his fire energy around him and hurdled into Malefor with a powerful Comet Dash strike. Cynder then followed with a devastating acid bomb that singed Malefor's facial scales with a sizzle.

"Aaarggh!" Malefor roared out in agony, swiping at his scales to try and relieve the pain. However, he didn't get a moment to recover as Matt charged forward and delivered a powerful aerial combo towards Malefor's side, sending the evil tyrant flying backwards several feet from the blow.

"Yes! That's it!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Keep going, Matt!" Spyro added. "We've got him right where we want him."

However, they didn't know Malefor had yet another trick up his sleeve. "Is that so, Spyro? How about we…even the odds?" Suddenly, Malefor glowed with dark energy for several seconds before a wisp of smoke began to form around him. Matt and the others gasped as the smoke grew and took form…Malefor's form.

"What?" Spyro exclaimed. "Another one?" Matt cursed under his breath.

Malefor laughed manically. "Indeed, Spyro! I have your human friend to thank for the idea…now then…where were we?"

Matt grunted and quickly turned to his dragon comrades. "You two stay on Malefor! I'll handle the imposter!"

"Are you sure?" Cynder asked, but her words went unheard as Matt charged towards the fake. She scoffed in annoyance. "Oh, never mind!"

"Focus, Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he dodged a powerful lightning bolt from Malefor's maw.

Matt charged forward, getting the clone's attention on him. The clone then fired several dark energy blasts toward the young warrior, who had to fly upwards in order to get out of the way. However, the clone proved just as quick as the original, appearing right next to the warrior and swatting him away with a claw. Matt yelled out as he clutched his side, a small trickle blood flowing from the wound.

"Dammit!" Matt exclaimed as he fired a Fire spell towards the clone, only for it to shoot through his attack. Matt quickly flew again, only this time he twisted around and dived back before the clone could intercept him again.

Matt growled and stole a glance towards Spyro and Cynder, who were both still locked in aerial combat with Malefor.

_Damn! I don't have time for this!_ _ They need my help NOW! _ Matt then turned to the clone and yelled out. "Alright! Get ready for me, you wannabe!" He then reached out with his left hand, calling his original Keyblade to his side opposite his Dragon's Fury blade. His body then began to glow as he closed his eyes.

"_Matt…I don't think I've ever slept so well in my entire life." She sighed. "I like having you sleep next to me…"_

_Matt chuckled. "Right back at you…"_

"_Can we just stay here…all morning?" _

"_If that's what you want…"_

"I will protect her…," Matt muttered, his blades beginning to glow white with light. "And YOU won't stop me!" He then charged towards the clone, issuing a loud battle cry. The clone quickly prepared to strike back with a Convexity blast, but the Keyblader vanished before his eyes before he could even launch an attack. It could only turn and watch as Matt reared back…

"TAKE THIS!" Matt yelled as he threw both his blades as hard as he could. The power increased their speed tenfold as they connected with the clone, decapitating it instantly and causing it to disappear from whence it came.

Matt quickly caught his Keyblades as they returned to him, desummoning his normal one as the light around his body faded away. He then leaned forward and panted hard. "Damn…that one took more out of me than I thought," he muttered. Matt then grit his teeth and charged back towards the main scrum.

By now, both Spyro and Cynder had begun to tire, their movements less crisp and their elemental attacks coming with less and less power behind them. However, it seemed as though Malefor was continuing to get stronger as the fight continued. Also, while the two heroes were nursing several minor injuries while Malefor didn't look like he had a scratch.

Spyro panted hard. "This is bad…," he said. "If this keeps up, we won't stand a chance!"

"Spyro…," Cynder added as she quickly hovered next to him. "I don't think we have a choice anymore! We're almost out of energy! We have to use Convexity now!"

Spyro grit his teeth and reluctantly nodded. "You're right…it's our only shot at this point."

"Hold on!" Matt yelled as he quickly flew next to them. He grit his teeth as he redirected one of Malefor's blasts right back at him. "You're not forgetting me are you? We can finish him off right now together!"

Spyro and Cynder turned to each other and nodded, knowing Matt's words to be true. "We need a few seconds to build it up!" He called.

Matt nodded. "I can take care of that!" He then tossed his blade into the air and clasped his hands together, calling two of his own shadow clones to his aid. He then pointed in Malefor's direction, causing them to speed off. "There! That should do the trick!"

Spyro and Cynder nodded in thanks before closing their eyes and calling their Convexity energies to their aid, opening their maws wide and forming the energy within. In turn, Matt pointed his Dragon blade above his head, light energy forming on the tip and building with each passing moment.

Malefor roared out in frustration, trying desperately to swat the two clones away as they kept his attention. However, they couldn't last forever as he finally swatted them away as they disappeared with a poof of gray smoke. Malefor then turned his attention back to the three heroes, his eyes narrowing as he knew what was upon him.

"You think you can stop me?!" Malefor roared. "You should know by now…I am eter-"

"Oh, can it already!" Matt yelled as all three attacks were fully charged and ready. "So long, Malefor!" Matt pointed his blade towards the tyrant and released in tune with Spyro and Cynder's own attacks. "KINGDOM CONVEXITY STRIKE!"

The three attacks erupted from their separate sources, combining into one all powerful attack. It radiated in many colors and flew towards Malefor faster than he could prepare a counterattack. The energy stream slammed into Malefor, causing him to strain in order to keep it at bay.

"It's over!" Matt screamed as he and his dragon friends pushed forward, sending more energy into their combined attack.

"Argh…engh…," Malefor exclaimed. "This cannot be!" Malefor then roared as he gave way to the blast, the light energy consuming him before their very eyes.

The shockwaves sent by the blast were felt for several miles, including by a certain pink dragoness who tumbled backwards through the sky. Selema quickly regained her balance and shook her head before seeing the powerful explosive cloud in the distance, her heart stopping.

"Matt!" she exclaimed, beating her wings forward in order to go faster. "I hope I'm not too late!"

Spyro, Cynder, and Matt waited for several moments before the light began to dissipate, lowering their respective limbs. All three were panting heavily from the amount of energy they'd used up, their chests heaving up and down as they hovered in the air.

"Is…it over?" Cynder asked. "Is…he gone?"

"I…I think so," Spyro replied.

However, to his surprise, the cold feeling on the back of Matt's spine didn't go away. His eyes widened in realization.

"No…," Matt whispered, his face going as white as Dax's scales.

Suddenly, an all too familiar cackle echoed through their ears. The three gasped as a pair of ugly, yellow eyes appreared before them, sending a wave of absolute horror through each of them. Following the eyes came a cloud of shadows, quickly forming back into a body.

Malefor hovered in the air, clapping his forepaws together mockingly. "Bravo…bravo. I must say…that was quite an impressive display of power."

Spyro's body began to shake, his jaw almost reaching the ground. "N-no way!" Cynder whimpered at his side, too nervous to say anything.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Matt screamed. "How could you possibly have survived that?"

Malefor just rolled backwards as he laughed once more. "You would all be surprised by the power that one can possess with enough dark crystal energy…now then…"

Suddenly, Malefor disappeared once more before quickly reappearing behind Spyro and Cynder. The two couldn't react in time as Malefor quickly grabbed hold of each of them before disappearing once more.

"NO!" Matt yelled. "Spyro! Cynder!"

Malefor chuckled to himself as he looked down at the two struggling young dragons in his grasp. "Oh…what's this? Can't break free? That's too bad!"

"Spyro…I…can barely move…," Cynder gasped.

Spyro grit his teeth hard, feeling just as weak. "You…you planned this, didn't you? You knew we would resort to Convexity…so you just bided your time and waited till we were most vulnerable…"

Malefor chuckled again. "I must say Spyro…you are quite bright even in your final hour…"

Matt growled hard and took his stance again. "Let them go right now, Malefor!"

Malefor raised a brow towards the warrior. "Oh, really? What are you going to do about it, boy? You can barely keep your eyes open let alone fight…"

Unfortunately, Matt knew Malefor was right. His heart pounded in his chest as he panted, his entire body shaking from head to toe. His previous two attack had left him almost completely drained of energy. If it weren't for the Dragon blade and his sheer will, Matt would no doubt be plummeting to the earth below.

"Doesn't…matter…," Matt gasped. "I'll…still…stop you."

"No…you won't," Malefor replied simply as his eyes began to glow a shade of purple.

Matt suddenly felt his windpipe become constricted, making him gag and clutch his throat with his non weapon hand. He grit his teeth as he found himself unable to breath.

"Matt! NO!" Cynder yelled.

"Let him go, Malefor!" Spyro yelled out. "Stop it!"

However, the tyrant didn't heed their calls whatsoever, instead gripping the warriors throat tighter. "No…watch as your pitiful human warrior falls before your very eyes…watch as the light leaves his eyes."

Matt could feel his head spinning from the lack of oxygen as the world began to lose focus. Slowly, his eyes began to close…

"MATT!" Spyro and Cynder screamed in horror, watching as Matt's Dragon blade dematerialized before them before he began to plummet to the earth below.

Their voices were some of the last things he heard as he fell…images dancing in his head of happy, sad, and even horrible times in his life.

_Is it…going to end like this? _ He thought to himself. _ I…I fail-_

Suddenly, Matt felt himself jolted awake as he landed with a thud onto something tough yet soft to his touch. He groaned as the sound of beating wings filled his ears.

"Hold on, Matt," came the one voice he wanted to hear most. He felt as she hurried towards the ground, relaxing in her grip as they touched down. Matt then fell off her back and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Oh, ancestors," Selema gasped as she looked her lover over. "What has he done to you…?"

Matt groaned as she helped him to a lone tree, leaning against it. "Selema…," he panted. "I thought I told you to…go…"

Selema giggled and nuzzled Matt affectionately. "I know…but we're in this together Matt…no matter what."

Matt wanted to scold her, but he knew it would do no good. He grunted and massaged his aching throat. "I've got to…get back up there…"

Selema shook her head firmly to his surprise. "No…not this time, Matt." Her tone of voice concerned him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Matt asked shakily. "I have to help Spyro and Cynder..."

Selema then grit her teeth and pinned his arms to the ground. "No, Matt. You can't go…not in your condition. Besides…I know what I have to do now…"

Matt froze and stared her in the eyes, finding something that made him shiver. "Selema…?"

Selema smiled as tears began to form in her eyes. "It's going to be ok, Matt. I…I'm going to finish this once and for all."

"B-but, Selema…"

Selema then leaned in and kissed Matt passionately, lasting a few seconds before she pulled back. "I won't let Malefor hurt you…or anyone else for that matter. " She touched his cheek with her paw. "Matt…you've given me so much. I only wish I could give you more…" She chuckled weakly. "I guess…this is the best I can do."

"Selema…," Matt croaked. "Whatever you're going to do…"

Selema silenced him again before kissing on the forehead one last time. "It's the only way, Matt. This time…I'm going to save you." She stood up and turned away. "Never forget…my heart belongs to you, Matt. It always has…and always will."

Matt's lips trembled as he raised his hand to stop her. "S-selema…"

Selema turned back one last time before spreading her wings. "Forgive me…" Selema then disappeared with a flash before Matt could do anything more.

"SELEMA!" Matt cried out, knowing she couldn't hear him where she was now…

Malefor watched as Spyro and Cynder squirmed in his grasp, the last of their strength dwindling away before his very eyes.

"That's right…," he whispered cruelly. "It will all be over soon."

Spyro gritted his teeth, trying to dig deep for whatever power he had left, but the battle had taken it's toll. He looked over to Cynder, wishing that she didn't have to suffer the same fate as him. If he could speak, he'd proclaim all of the ways he felt about her.

_It…it can't end like this…_

Suddenly, out the corner of his eye, Spyro thought he saw a pink blur. His eyes widened in realization. _It can't be…_

Malefor heard his name being called, looking to see something that made the moment all the sweeter. "Well what do you know…"

Selema charged forward and stood before the dark dragon, baring her teeth. "Let them go, Malefor. You've got what you came for."

Spyro and Cynder looked on in horror, both of them screaming at Selema to run in their minds.

"Hmm…tempting to say the least," Malefor replied. "However, my dear, seeing as how I already have these two at my mercy…you might as well sit back and enjoy their demise."

Selema grit her teeth. "I don't think so." Suddenly, faster than Malefor could anticipate it, she disappeared from sight. Malefor then roared in pain as both of his paws became seared with pain from separate elements. He looked down and went wide eyed as both Spyro and Cynder had disappeared as well.

"What? Curses! Damn you, Selema!" Malefor yelled. He quickly scanned for their presence, knowing they couldn't have gotten too far.

Meanwhile, back on the ground below, Selema reappeared with both Spyro and Cynder in tow. She set them both down on the ground as they recovered.

"Selema…thank you…," Cynder wheezed out, her wings slightly bent from being squeezed so tightly.

"But…what are you doing here?" Spyro asked. "You need to get out of here."

Selema smiled to the both of them and repeated her earlier words. "Thank you…both of you. Please forgive me." She then disappeared before their eyes once more, utilizing her ability over time once more.

"Selema!" Spyro yelled.

"What is she thinking?" Cynder asked with a worried tone. "She can't be thinking of taking him on alone."

"I know…," Spyro said. "We have to get back up there."

However, neither of them would make it in time. For at that very moment, Selema reappeared in front of Malefor in the air. The tyrant was furious, but his smile quickly returned once he saw the pink dragoness again. He laughed manically at the development.

"You are powerful indeed," Malefor exclaimed. "I didn't know you'd mastered Dragon Time so quickly. It only makes me want you more." Selema remained quiet, simply staying airborne and her eyes down. "What's this? Have you finally realized your destiny lies with me, my dear? Think about it…you will be by my side for all eternity."

A single tear fell from Selema's left eye before she opened them again, a look of defiance radiating from her blue orbs. "No!" She flapped hard to prove her point. "I was never yours to begin with, Malefor, and I never will be!" Malefor roared in frustration, but she continued on. "You once took everything I held dear to me, and made me nothing. But now…now I know my _real_ destiny, and that's to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!"

Malefor looked at her and laughed even harder. "_You _think you can defeat me? Not even Spyro or your pathetic human could stop me with their full power! What makes you think you can?"

Selema's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Matt, her eyes flashing at her hero being insulted. "Just watch me…" She then closed her eyes and hovered, concentrating harder than she'd ever had before in her entire life. The power within her began to gather within faster and faster with each passing second. Slowly, her body began to glow.

Malefor looked on curiously. "Hmm…what do you think you're doing? Blasting me isn't going to do much if you haven't already noticed."

Selema ignored him and continued on, the light around her body growing brighter and brighter with each second.

Suddenly, Malefor's eyes widened in realization. "Wait…c-could it be? No…th-that's impossible! Not even I can perform a maneuver like this." He began to fly backwards. "Stay back! Don't come close to me!"

However, it was already too late for him…and he knew it.

Selema grunted hard at the strain she felt on her body, her every pore feeling as though it was burning from the inside out. She wanted to stop so badly from the pain…but she knew she couldn't. She had to finish this…

All the while, her greatest memory played out in her mind…

_"I love you, Matt. I love you with all my heart and soul…I always have…" She then pulled him closer and rested her head against his neck. "…and I always will for as long as I live."_

_"I realize now…that I don't feel for anyone the way I feel about you, Selema," he said softly. "Back when I thought I was going to die…I found the strength to keep going from within my heart. I don't know how…or exactly when…but somewhere along the line…I…I fell in love with you."_

Selema last thoughts were short and simple. _I love you, Matt… _She then reared back and released the energy, screaming as the light encased the sky around her.

Malefor tried to escape, but it was all in vain. He felt the energy encased him, letting out a massive roar that lasted several seconds before he was lost within the light as well.

The shockwave that resulted from the powerful attack verberated for miles, sending several trees and other shrubs from their limbs.

From the ground below, Matt covered his face from the impact. "SELEMA!" he screamed. "NOOOO!"

Not too far from him, Spyro and Cynder shielded themselves with their wings as well. The two grunted for several seconds as the shockwave continued before finally letting up. They looked to the sky and the saw an orb of energy remain in place.

"Spyro…," Cynder exclaimed in shock. "W-what just happened?"

"I-I'm not sure," the purple dragon replied. "I don't know if I've ever seen an attack that powerful."

"Spyro…I-I can't sense Malefor anymore…" Cynder stammered shakily.

"I-I can't either…"

"What did Selema do?"

Spyro lowered his eyes back to the ground and stared into space for several seconds before his eyes widened into saucers. "That attack…it resembled…"

"A Fury?" Cynder finished his sentence. "But what kind?"

"A Time Fury," Spyro answered. "I think I remember Volteer mentioning it before when he lectured me on Furies. I don't remember much…but it was supposed to be one of the most powerful ones a dragon can perform."

"But…I don't sense Malefor whatsoever…," Cynder added. "If our best shot couldn't destroy him…how could her fury do that?"

Spyro's eyes widened again. "Because it didn't destroy him…," he exclaimed. "…Selema sent him to another time…or another _plane_."

"Another plane?" Cynder repeated. "Wait…are you saying Malefor could be trapped in some kind of limbo like we once were?"

"Frozen in time forever…," Spyro finished with a nod. "Yes…I think so. Malefor wanted to be eternal…looks like he got what he wished for after all."

Cynder smiled briefly before turning back to the sky. "But…what about Selema? Is she ok?"

Spyro's face turned grim as well. "I…I'm not so sure…"

Back at his place, Matt slowly stood up shakily and stared at the orb in the sky. "Selema…" he exclaimed. "What did you do?"

Suddenly, as the orb began to disapate, a form began to take place. It was a dragon hovering in the sky…it was her! However, Matt took notice when she wasn't moving. His heart then stopped when she began to fall to the ground below.

"SELEMA!" Matt screamed. With a great swoop, he brought out his Dragon Blade and sped as fast as the magical energy could carry him as she plummeted to the ground.

_Gotta make it…gotta make it…_

Matt screamed as he reached out and grabbed the pink dragoness in mid air, her weight pushing him all the way to the ground with a thud.

Matt groaned and ignored the pain that encased his body, his worries elsewhere. "Selema…Selema are you alright?!" He gasped loudly at what he found.

Selema's bright pink scales had turned a dull residue of the color, her blue faded into a darker shade as well. Her body felt cold…too cold.

"S-selema…?" Matt asked, turning her head to find her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. "Selema?" He took her paw and brought it to him as he sat up. "Come on…it's ok. I'm right here, Selema. Wake up!" He shook her several times to no avail. "WAKE UP!" He shouted.

Matt then took his Keyblade and placed it on her body. Concentrating as best he could, he tried to summon whatever energy he had left for a single spell. "Curaga…," he exclaimed. A small amount of green energy surrounded the pink dragoness from head to paw before fading away. Selema remained limp in his arms. He tried again, but it was already too late…

Matt's lips then began to tremble when he got no response whatsoever from the dragoness. His lips began to tremble…tears flowing from his eyes. "No…no no no. Selema, please…don't leave me. Please don't leave me." He sobbed and pulled her close to him.

By now, Spyro and Cynder had arrived to the scene, finding the girl in Matt's arms before them and gasping.

"Oh no…," Cynder trembled.

"The fury…," Spyro mumbled. "The energy it took to create it…it…was too much for her to handle."

"Selema…," Cynder trembled before she too began to tear, knowing just what Spyro was getting to. She then turned and leaned against Spyro's chest. The purple dragon didn't hesitate to pull her in close with a wing. "She was so brave…it's not right, Spyro."

Spyro looked up and teared softly as well. "She used that power…knowing full well what would happen. Malefor is gone because of her…but…the price had to be paid to do it."

Matt kissed Selema's forehead and sobbed uncontrollably, his tears soaking her face and chest. He'd never felt so empty as his Keyblade disappeared to his side, useless to him now. He pulled her limp form close to him. "I'm so sorry, Selema…I failed you. I promised you'd be ok…like I promised my mom…and I failed you both." He sniffed hard before continuing. "I love you so much, Selema…more than anything. Please...don't leave me…I need you…"

...

"I need you…"

...

It was quiet where Selema was now. She wasn't completely sure what would happen once she'd let her final attack fly, but she had a good feeling that it was over now.

Now…now she felt more relieved than ever.

Selema opened her eyes weakly, finding herself in a strange state. She felt as light as a feather, and the world around her felt peaceful and warm. If it were up to her, she could stay here forever…

"That wouldn't be so bad…," Selema said as she closed her eyes. "Maybe…I should sleep…" As she began to close her eyes again, a pair of silhouettes were approaching from the distance. Curiously, Selema kept her eyes open to see what they were.

They were both larger than her. As they came closer, she made out the colors blue and red. Soon, she could make out wings and tails. Once they came into view, Selema gasped, her jaw dropping far.

_Is it…is it really…?_

The blue dragoness nodded along with the red male, their smiles wide. "It is…," they said together, their voices sending a wave of warmth over Selema's entire being.

Tears of joy flowed from Selema's eyes. "Mother…Father?" She then smiled and sprinted towards them. They welcomed her with open arms, their wings encasing the pink dragoness and pulling her close. The dragons nuzzled Selema's head affectionately while she cried into their chests.

"I missed you…so much…," Selema whimpered.

"We know, sweetheart," Aragon exclaimed. "But we've never left you…"

Selema looked up into their eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry you both were killed because of me."

Aurona licked Selema's face softly. "Don't be, Selema. It was always meant to be..."

"…and we'd do it again in a heartbeat," Aragon added firmly.

"If anything," Aurona added. "We should be apologizing to you for all those years you spent alone."

"It's not your fault," Selema replied while sniffing hard. "It never was…I'm just so happy that you both are here." Suddenly, Selema realized something. "Wait…does this mean…I'm...?"

Aurona smiled and shook her head softly. "Not completely, my dear. It isn't your time yet to join us…"

"Then…why are you here?"

Aragon chuckled. "I would think that would be obvious, Selema." He pulled her closer. "We came to tell you how proud we are to have you as a daughter."

Selema grinned proudly. "Did…did you always know about…my powers?"

Her father grinned again. "No…but once we learned of your destiny…we had no doubt that you would fulfill it."

"M-my destiny?"

Aurona nodded. "The last dragon of time came from my lineage…and their duty was to protect the Dragon Realms from all that would see to harm it while keeping the balance of space and time in check. Malefor is now in a place where he cannot do anymore harm to dragonkind, and it's all because of you."

Selema grinned widely. "So…so it's really over? He's gone for good?"

"Yes," Aragon replied. "You are now free to choose your own path, Selema."

Selema closed her eyes before gasping in realization. "Wait…does that mean you know about…Matt?"

Aurona giggled. "Oh yes…for when I had my final vision…it included Matt and how he would come to your aid."

"You see," Aragon continued. "Just like you fulfilled your destiny, Matt in turn fulfilled his by being your guardian."

Selema's eyes widened. "M-my guardian?"

"You and Matt were always destined to meet," her father replied. "The Ancestors knew that you would need help…and that's why they tested Matt when he first came to the Dragon Realms to see if he was worthy to be your protector. As you could've guessed, he passed with flying colors."

Selema giggled. "He would…"

"Not only that," Aurona replied. "But it seems that Matt also did more than protect you. The bond you shared grew so powerful…that it turned into love…and that gave you the strength you both needed to complete your own tasks."

Selema looked to both her parents, a worried tone in her eyes. "Mom…Dad…I…"

Aragon chuckled and nudged her. "If he is the one you have chosen…then we won't stand in your way."

"Matt certainly has proven himself worthy time and time again," Aurona also added. "It would make us both proud if you wanted to be with him if you choose to."

Selema grinned widely and nodded. "I do…" She then gasped. "Wait…Matt…what happened to him?"

Suddenly, the family heard sobs coming from behind Selema. Her heart stopped when she heard his voice.

"_I love you so much, Selema…more than anything. Please...don't leave me…I need you…"_

Selema's eyes teared. "Matt…," she said softly. She turned back to her parents. "Can I…?"

"Of course," Aurona replied. "It is your life after all. He needs you…"

Selema turned to go before she paused. She took one last look at her parents. "W-will I ever see you again?" Her lip trembled at the very thought. Now that had one of her greatest desires been fulfilled, she didn't want it to end so soon.

"That…we cannot say…," Aragon replied. "But never forget, Selema…we are always with you…no matter where you go."

"We love you, sweetheart," Aurona added. Suddenly, they began to fade away before Selema's eyes.

"Mom! Dad! Wait!" Selema cried.

"We love you...," they both said softly before they were gone for good, leaving Selema alone once more.

"I love you too…," Selema replied as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, never feeling more loved than she did now…

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, Selema grunted softly before opening her eyes slowly, the world refocusing once more. She saw Matt's face, which was stained and wet from his sobbing over her.<p>

"I'm sorry…," he mumbled. "I'm so sorry…"

Selema smiled and reached up weakly with a paw. "Matt…"

Matt's eyes shot opened, gasping sharply. He whirled to find her blue eyes staring once more into his own. "S-selema?!"

The pink dragoness grinned, the color of her scales returning to their normal brightness. "The one and only…" She then leaned up and kissed him with what energy she had left. Matt pulled her close and returned it back, tearing with joy like never before.

By now, Spyro and Cynder had noticed and cheered for joy as Selema was alive!

"It's a miracle!" Cynder exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Spyro added too. The two rushed over and hugged the two of them, relieved that this battle was finally over.

Selema and Matt pulled back, happy to take their friends in open arms. They looked back to each other and smiled. Matt had no idea what had just happened, but that didn't matter now. All that did matter was that Selema was with him and Malefor would never trouble them again.

For the first time in a long time…Matt was truly happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And...there it be. You have no idea how pumped I was when I came up with this idea! :3 <strong>_

_**Well...I'll just let you all have your says now...it's only fair :D  
><strong>_

_**Peace out,  
><strong>_

_**Biz  
><strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everybody! Well, this is it...the last chapter of Key to Destiny. I hope you like it! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their respective owners. Saffron and Alta belong to Riverstyxx, while Dax belongs to Alec the Dark Angel. I own the characters Matt and Selema.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Far, far away from where the climactic battle had taken place, a certain Chronicler dragon had been watching intently to all the details. Oh there were times he cringed, growled, and even cried watching the scene unfold before him. Nonetheless, it was Selema who had saved the Dragon Realms in the end. Though her use of the Time Fury attack should have drained her life energy completely, it seemed that the Ancestors had more in store for her in the future.<p>

Ignitus sighed and shook his head. He then reared back and let himself enjoy a hearty laugh, something he felt had been ages since he'd last been able to do. It lasted for what felt like minutes, causing the old dragon to have a tear come to his eye once or twice out of pure joy. Still, Ignitus composed himself quickly.

"Well done, young dragons and warrior," Ignitus exclaimed. "Well done, indeed." He watched their reunion for a couple more minutes before reluctantly turning away from his gazing crystal.

Ignitus turned to the book that was floating next to him. Suddenly, the page that had been blank suddenly became the scene he'd witnessed before him before his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as Matt and Selema held one another tenderly before he closed the book and let it slide in between the books of the latter's parents where he knew it belonged.

It had been true that Ignitus had been suspicious to Matt and Selema's relationship for quite some time. Even in his time he had seen rare pairings, but never something like this. A human warrior and a dragoness of time who were not even of the same world, yet it didn't matter. In fact, it had been because they had given themselves to one another that may have saved them all in the end.

Again, Ignitus could only shake his head. Perhaps this was just one thing that he would never understand, even if he was the Chronicler now…

Suddenly, Ignitus felt a strange presence coming towards him. He chuckled and turned towards the source. "Ah…welcome my friend…please come in." Slowly, a gray dragon walked into the circular room, his eyes scanning the area with intrigue. The Chronicler felt that though he'd met with this dragon before, that the younger drake was still uncomfortable to the idea of being in his presence.

Ignitus chuckled again. "Nothing to say, young dragon?"

Alta turned and smirked. "What is there to say? There will be a tomorrow, I suppose."

"Did it all work out as you saw it to be?" Ignitus asked curiously.

Alta closed his eyes. "Well, nothing against you, but I think I'll keep that to myself."

Ignitus didn't object in the slightest, his lips curling into a small grin. "Very well."

Alta turned towards Ignitus with a serious tone. "Was it really necessary, Ignitus? I mean, I don't even think I needed to interfere as much as I did. Everything worked out in the end. Why lead Matt and the others along?"

Ignitus sighed. "It never hurts to get a nudge in the right direction. And what can I say…I care too much about Spyro and the others to let them go about it alone."

Alta shook his head. "And are you ever going to tell Spyro that you're still…well…around?"

"When the time is right…," Ignitus replied. "Now before we go further, let me just ask one more question…"

"The future?" Alta replied. "Well…I can say that things are at least going to be 'quiet' for a while. As for Selema…well…"

"Yes?"

"It seems that even I can't see what the future has in store for her. It's almost as if she is out of my sight…but not completely."

"Interesting…," Ignitus added. "Now then…" He waved his hand, calling over a gray book to his side. "It's time I fulfilled my end of our agreement."

For once, Alta's gray eyes went wide, his body shivering in excitement. He hesitated to ask, but did so nonetheless. "You mean…?"

Ignitus nodded. "Yes…," He said as the book opened. "Let us see what happened to your brother…"

* * *

><p>Saffron could only look at her parents and shake her head. Her mother was scolding her father, Jaden, for being too reckless and not poking at the various dressings that surrounded his entire body. She could only sigh and trot towards her room up above, where she knelt down upon several layers of pillows before staring out the window.<p>

The electric dragoness stared at the city she'd grown to call home, finding to be much calmer than she'd expected it to be. She thought for sure that after Spyro and Cynder had returned from defeating Malefor once more the streets would be filled to capacity to celebrate. However, to her surprise it was quiet. Perhaps the Festival and the chaos over these last several days had finally taken its toll on the Dragon City after all...

However, Saffron's thoughts strayed towards another person…well…make that a couple of people. She turned and reached for a small note that she'd received just hours before. It was short, simple, and to the point:

_Saffron,_

_I know I haven't been the greatest friend these last couple of days, and for that I am truly sorry. I know that I have so much to tell you…but right now I can't really do that. Forgive me, but I need to go find what's out there waiting for me. _

_Just know that I'll be back soon. Give your mom and dad my very best, and please watch over Dax for me. You both are like sisters to me, and I promise I'll make it up it up to you someday. Until then, stay safe and be happy. _

_Love, _

_Selema_

Saffron had read the note more times than she could count. In fact, she was sure she could read it from memory by now. It was true, there were so many things she wanted to ask Selema. There were rumors of course as to what had happened up in the sky, and some even mentioned that Selema had a hand in defeating Malefor for good. Still, the yellow dragoness knew deep down that she would have to wait to get her answers.

Saffron looked out the window, this time towards the stars. Her violet eyes scanned the skies as a wide grin etched across her face.

"Somehow…," she whispered to herself. "I just knew that you both would be together…"

* * *

><p>Spyro found himself walking ever so slowly down the marble stoned halls of the Temple, his tail dragging behind him and his wings sagging onto the floor. The purple dragon was flat out exhausted, and it wasn't just from the battle he'd just been waging. Behind him, Cynder wasn't doing much better, barely able to keep her eyes open.<p>

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer managed to divulge every detail of Malefor's demise from both of them. They were disappointed that Matt and Selema couldn't be there to be debriefed as well. When asked of their whereabouts, Spyro could only shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he had exclaimed. "I assume they just went home to rest…which does sound pretty good right now."

"True…," Terrador had bellowed. "The three of us cannot sense his presence any longer either…perhaps he truly is finished once and for all."

Volteer had been just plain giddy. "Oh, my! An actual Time Fury! Oh, what I would've given to see it firsthand! The last one performed was nearly centuries ago! How exciting!"

Luckily, Terrador decided that Spyro could address the public at a later time. He and Cynder deserved the chance to catch their breath, which neither young dragon argued one bit. All the young couple wanted now was to crash and burn onto a comfy cushion while snuggled up to one another.

Spyro couldn't help but shake his head. "Was it really that simple?" he asked aloud.

"Hmm?" Cynder asked.

"Oh…I don't know," the purple dragon replied. "I just feel so…relieved."

Cynder smiled. "Me too…like the biggest burden has been lifted from my shoulders."

"For once…maybe we can actually think about having a normal life…live like normal dragons would."

Cynder just chuckled. "Spyro…I don't think our lives will ever be normal."

"Maybe you're right…," he replied before they finally arrived at their destination. The purple dragon then looked up, finding a note pinned next to the handle. "What's this?" He asked. He reached up for it and pulled it down off the small hook attached to it, a small tricket falling from within it.

"Huh?" Cynder asked, picking it up off the ground and inspecting it in her claw. "Wait…I've seen this before." It was a small dragon shaped that was connected with a chain. The dragon was shaped like…a key?

"That's because it belongs to Matt," Spyro said with a wide mouth. He motioned her to come over to his side. "Look at this…" Cynder did, her eyes scanning the note on the sheet of paper:

_Spyro and Cynder_

_Sorry to leave so quickly and without saying goodbye. Don't bother waiting up for us. See you soon._

_Your eternal friend and loyal Keyblader,_

_Matt_

Spyro and Cynder turned to one another, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Both had exactly the same thought on their mind.

"They didn't…?" Cynder asked.

Spyro could only chuckle. "Sure seems that way…but then again are you surprised?"

Cynder immediately grinned as well. "Not in the slightest…"

* * *

><p>The sun had just disappeared over the western horizon, the stars above beginning to poke out above. All was peaceful and calm to say the very least, and the world itself seemed to breathe easier now that a monster was gone seemingly forever.<p>

Sitting on the top of a hill underneath a tall oak rested the two newest heroes of the realm. They had wandered under the trees shade earlier and had moved only inches since. Matt rested with his back against the trunk, his eyes closed to the world while his arm was wrapped around the beautiful dragoness with him his heart belonged too. Selema had draped herself across his body, her head rested against his chest in a way so her horns wouldn't poke him. Her limbs lay limp across his hips, content to not move from this very spot.

Matt and Selema both let out a deep sigh, a small breeze blowing that aroused them from their dazed state. They looked at each other and could only smile.

"Hey," Matt said softly.

"Hey," Selema replied back, nuzzling against his chest affectionately. "You don't plan on making me get up anytime soon, do you?"

Matt chuckled and stroked her sides. "I don't know…you look too damn cute laying on me like that."

Selema giggled. "Good…because if it were up to me…I'd just want to lay here until the end of time."

"I'm sure we could figure it out if we combined forces," he teased.

The two lay in silence for several more moments before Matt suddenly noticed Selema's smile slowly disappear. "Something wrong?"

Selema hesitated for several moments before she finally said what she'd been ignoring ever since Matt had returned to her. "You have to leave…don't you?"

Matt's smile immediately ceased as well. It was true in all the chaos that had been occurring these last few days that he'd failed to remember that he still had his Keyblader duties to attend to. "Yeah…," Matt said, the words having to be forced from his mouth like a badly tasting fish. "I wish more than anything I could stay here with you." He would've explained more in detail why he couldn't stay, but Matt figured Selema was tired of hearing it nonetheless.

"I know…," Selema replied softly. She then turned and stared into his eyes again. "Which is why…I'm going with you."

Matt's heart leaped from his chest, his jaw instantly dropping. "W-what?"

Selema grinned again. "You heard me…when you do leave this world again…I'll be right there with you."

Matt stared back at her, dumbfounded by such a bold statement. "Selema…I…well…" He just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Please, Matt," Selema interrupted him, desperate for him to listen. "It was too hard to watch you go last time…please don't make me go through that again. I _need_ you."

"And I need you too," Matt said, stroking her cheek. "But Selema, this is your home. This is where you belong."

Selema shook her head. "I thought so too...but that's all changed now. I know now that my one true place is with _you_. I know I'll miss my friends, but there really is nothing keeping me here. When I saw my parents…they said that I had earned the right to choose my own path."

Selema continued, resting her paws on his shoulders. "Matt…I want to see what you've seen, been where you've been. I want to be able to help people like you do, even if I can't wield a magic key. But most of all, I want to be by your side to face all those who would do others harm. As for what the Guardians or anyone else think, I already told you before that I don't care. I know now that this was what I was meant to do. Please, Matt?"

Matt's lips trembled, unable to say or do anything against her desire that came from her heart. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," Selema whispered, her forehead next to his own.

Matt knew all the reasons that Selema shouldn't go with him, but at that moment he couldn't care less. Deep down, this was something he truly desired. "You understand the risks?" he asked. Selema nodded firmly. "Then…yes."

Selema then leaned in and kissed him tenderly, the warrior returning the favor eagerly. They remained like that for several minutes before finally pulling away from one another and hugging one another as though their lives depended on it.

"Thank you…," she whispered.

"No…thank you," he whispered back.

_**(I always pictured the song 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum would fit well after this scene. You should give it a listen. :3)**_

* * *

><p>Within a matter of hours, Matt and Selema were aboard the Gummi Ship. It was primed and ready for take off. They had decided to leave immediately, not wanting to worry their comrades and friends. They both just felt that it was time.<p>

However, they still made the quick stop at Selema's home to gather a few things. She left a note regarding her leaving, stating she would be back soon and that there was no need to worry for her. Of course, they managed to pot one of Selema's flowers as a keepsake. Now, it was rested on the ship's dashboard as a reminder to them both.

As Matt prepared to take the ship up, he leaned over to Selema and took her paw firmly in his. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Selema took one last look at her home before turning back to him, nodding several times. "Yes…"

Matt nodded as well. He then took the ship up higher than Selema had ever flown, her eyes widening as they left the atmosphere of the Dragon Realms. Now, they were in the space between the worlds and the stars surrounding it. "Amazing…," Selema gasped.

Matt smiled. "Well…where to first?"

Selema came up and nuzzled him before turning to look out the window again. "Surprise me…," she replied back.

Matt nodded, putting an arm around her neck as he punched in the coordinates to their destination. "Here we go…," Matt exclaimed as the ship kicked into gear.

It then sped faster than the speed of light towards a new adventure…or as Matt and Selema put it…a new beginning…

**The End**

**_..._  
><strong>

**_Well, it's easy to say it feels bittersweet to see this story come to an end. Furthermore, I have to say that this may be the end of the 'Key' stories. I've had ideas on where to take it, and I could always come up with something in the future. Until then though, this is it._**

**_I just wanted to tell you all how appreciative I am for those who've read and stuck by this story for so long. I never thought that I'd even get this popular writing, especially when combining the Kingdom Hearts and Spyro elements together. Every review or note I get mean the world to me, and I would never have gotten this far were it not for the support. Also, I wanted to thank Riverstyxx and Alec the Dark Angel again for using their characters for this story. It was not only good for the plot, but I wanted to make it a sort of tribute to how much your support has meant to me all this time.  
><em>**

**_On another note, I know this announcement may not go over well, but my Next Generation stories are now on hiatus...and it may be permanent. I'll admit that my passion for writing fanfiction has become strained in the last year or so, to the point where it was difficult to just sit down and write. I don't hate it, nor the things I write about. Still, it's hard to force yourself to do something if you're not committed. So for now, I can't say if or when I'll update or post anything on the site. I hope you all can forgive me.  
><em>**

**_Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart, and god bless!  
><em>**

**_Peace out,  
><em>**

**_Biz  
><em>**


End file.
